Mi Nueva Familia
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [Primer fanfic] Natsume Hyuga un chico de 18 que acaba de terminar el primer semestre de la universidad por azares del destino tiene que encargarse de sus tres sobrinas Mikan, Hotaru y Aoi... Espero que lo disfruten. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic... de mi serie favorita Gakuen Alice! Espero que les guste, la idea la tome del anime llamado "Papa no iu koto wa kikinasai" claro… no será tal cual como es la historia… bueno… espero que les guste! Y por favor comenten n/n

Por cierto Gakuen Alice no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenece la serie "Papa no iu koto wa kikinasai"

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 1**

**Natsume PDV**

-Buenos días- dije entrando al salón donde se imparte la clase de economía, por cierto no les he dicho mi nombre, bueno me llamo Natsume Hyuga tengo 18 años la verdad es que acabo de ingresar a la universidad, estudio administración.

Soy un, muchacho atractivo (no lo puedo evitar) mi cabello es de color negro y mis ojos de un rojo intenso, cuerpo bien formado, voz grave… bueno ya se dieron una idea de por qué.

¿Mi familia? bueno… tengo una hermana que me lleva 10 años, ella se llama Kaoru Hyuga , es parecida a mi pero en versión mujer (obvio), mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas tenía 5 años , desde entonces mi hermana me ha cuidado , claro antes de que se casara y yo me fuera a Tokio a seguir mis estudios.

Me dirijo a mi asiento recordando el ultimo día que vi a mi hermana mmm… si no mal recuerdo fue hace unos meses , la verdad es que nunca me pareció que se casara con un hombre que ya tenía 2 hijas de sus matrimonios pasados! Lo se las niñas no tienen la culpa, pero… mi hermana se merecía algo mejor, después de haberse sacrificado por mi… merecía un futuro mejor.

El ultimo día que la vi, recuerdo que ella me despidió desde la puerta y llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Aoi, si! Mi sobrina quien es idéntica a mi hermana (gracias a dios no saco nada del tonto de su padre Hajime) tendrá tal vez unos 3 años… no soy bueno con eso de las fechas.

Comienzan las clases, todo normalmente aburrido, cuando por fin veo que ya es la hora de salir, ssiii! Lo sé muy inmaduro para una persona de mi edad, pero… no es que presuma pero soy uno de los mejores estudiantes, dejando eso a un lado me voy a trabajar, ya saben soy todo un adulto así que también tengo que mantenerme solo…

Mientras camino hacia la salida veo a una hermosa mujer que se me queda viendo desde una de las bancas del jardín… es rubia y de ojos azules… muy guapa por cierto… pero tengo que darme prisa! Por cierto trabajo en una cafetería de mesero y no es por presumir pero soy muy popular entre las clientas…

6 horas después…

Después de una larga jornada (por que no es fácil estudiar y trabajar) regreso a mi humilde hogar… si humilde porque solo es un cuarto, una pequeña cocina y un mísero bañito. Pero quién diría que la vida fuera fácil, además acabo de comenzar a vivir solo. Mientras hago mis deberes, suena mi celular (se que soy pobre, pero no tanto) es mi hermana Kaoru

Bueno - digo

Hola! ¿Como estas Natsy? – Si mi hermana es un poco gritona…

Bien hermana *suspiro* y ¿para qué me has hablado? … - si lo sé no soy muy amigable ni con mi propia hermana , pero así soy!

Que cruel Natsy! – odio que me llame así , lo hace desde que tenía 3 años! Es horrible – bueno… te hablaba para saber cómo esta mi hermano favorito … - pero soy el único - además te quería invitar a comer . Hace meses que no nos vemos , además Hajime también está desocupado , así estaremos todos juntos! – Genial ahora tengo que convivir con ellos , pero la verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlas , lo digo por mi hermana y mi sobrina , aunque también a las otras dos niñas . Aunque no tan niñas… bueno Hotaru si por que apenas tiene unos 10 años , esa niña es un demonio en toda la palabra … es cruel y fría y se comporta de una manera muy madura , tal vez más madura que yo , no la trate mucho porque me daba mie… bueno no le tenía confianza. Es una niña con ojos violeta y una cabellera negra como la mía, si como la mía por que lleva el cabello corto , es muy bonita pero su actitud lo arruina todo. Además cada qué vez voy de visita me tiene preparada una pequeña bromita…

Bueno… después esta Mikan , bueno mejor dicho antes. Ella es la mayor de las hermanas , ella tal vez ahora tenga unos 14 años , es una niña muy tierna y cada vez que la veo me trata de una forma muy rara … es muy atenta conmigo, me llama Onichan , ya que le dije que no me llamara tío como lo hace Hotaru , (es que me siento muy viejo… si lo sé soy muy narcista y?)

A diferencia de Hotaru, Mikan es castaña y ojos cafés , es una niña muy linda , aunque muy feliz para mi gusto , pero cuando estoy con ella me la paso muy bien … es algo extraño…

¡Natsy! – es verdad hablaba con mi hermana! - ¿sigues ahí?

Si – demonios ese bendito nombre…

Bueno entonces te esperamos el domingo ¡NO FALTES! O TE IRE A BUSCAR PERSONALMENTE! – bueno que mas da…

Está bien *suspiro* nos vemos – solo escuche una risita de parte de mi hermana y se despidió.

Ahora a prepararme mentalmente para aguantar a Hajime todo el domingo… mientras sigo con mis estudios.

**FIN Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Genial! Mi querido Natsume vendrá a visitarnos! Soy tan feliz!

Pero tengo que actuar como si nada pasara … no me gustaría que se enteraran … aunque no somos nada pero digamos que a mi papa no le agradaría que yo estuviera enamorada de Mi Natsume … a perdón Mi Onichan!

Es más que obvio … te pones como un tomate cuando estas cerca de él… - Ha esa es mi querida hermana Hotaru. Ella es muy astuta es la única que sabe sobre mis sentimientos hacia Natsume … pero jamás dirá nada porque me quiere mucho!

¿En serio crees que no diré nada? - mmm… a veces si me da miedo

Algo me dice que no dirás nada Hotachan – Me sonrió tiernamente (no todos los días sonríe de una forma tierna)

Una vez que Hotachan se va , me quedo pensando en Mi Natsume , lo sé ,lo sé , es una persona mayor pero… solo son 4 años … no es mucho … o ¿si?. Pero bueno … he tomado la decisión de ganarme su amor ! Y no descansare hasta que sea su esposa , si suena enfermo pero lo he amado desde que tenía 10 años! Es mi primer amor así que luchare por el!

Veo el reloj … ¡demonios voy a llegar tarde a clases! corro lo más rápido que puedo y Hotachan ya se ha ido! *Haciendo puchero* lo mejor será darme prisa!

20 minutos después…

Por fin *sofocada* lo logre y llegue al salón justo a tiempo … perdón es que siempre llego tarde *apenada* bueno…

Buenos días… - saludan mis amigas Nonoko y Ana

Buenos días – le digo con una gran sonrisa (ustedes ya saben porque estoy tan feliz)

Oh! Michan está muy feliz hoy , acaso sucedió algo bueno en la mañana? – dijo Ana

Pues… la verdad sip – sonrió – Natsume vendrá este domingo a mi casa! – suelto con una gran sonrisa brincando y alzando mis brazos

Ahhh… - dicen las dos – pero … Michan … el … - Se lo que van a decir "es muy grande para ti" pero… yo lo amo sinceramente, además ellas me han presentado a muchos chicos pero… ninguno me atrae como lo hace Natsume *suspiro* no me gusta que hagan eso , aunque también se que no lo hacen con malas intenciones pero…

¡Hola mis lindos niños! – Dice mi profesor entrando

Gracias a dios llego el profesor … sip Narumi sensei mi profesor preferido! Comienzan las clases pero yo me la paso pensando en las tácticas para conquistar a Natsume , mmm… no soy muy alta , aunque tal vez se debe a mi edad aun estoy muy chica ya que mi cuerpo no se ha desarrollado del todo , mi pechos son pequeños , aunque de lo demás estoy bien pero me gustaría crecer ya, para poder estar con Natsume…

Tocan la campana anunciando el receso! Genial! Ahora me dirijo junto con Nonoko y Ana a la cafetería , quienes están muy raras y me imagino porque…

Hola! – Nos saluda Tsubasa , ya lo sabía *suspiro*

Hola! – Decimos las tres

Michan que tal si vas con Tsubasa a comer , nosotras tenemos que atender algo muy importante – así aja – dije con sarcasmo mientras las veía alejándose no sin antes guiñarme un ojo cada una.

¿Mikan que te gustaría comer? – me dijo Tsubasa muy nervioso y sonriente. Yo solo le dije que cualquier cosa y se fue a comprar. No es que Tsubasa me caiga mal o eso , es mas somos amigos y cuando se me declaro y lo rechace diciéndole que me gustaba alguien , el me dijo que sería mi amigo y así ganarse mi amor , no es que no me guste al contrario es muy guapo , tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules , pero yo amo a Natsume …

Toma – me da una torta con un jugo , yo solo me limito a agradecerle , es un buen chico y si yo no amara a Natsume , lo amaría a el pero… que se puede hacer , al corazón no se le manda.

**FIN Mikan PDV**

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado… por favor comenten también me pueden dejar comentarios en mi facebook que es "Laura Aldana" gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo ^^ nos vemos…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! he subido el capitulo dos para que se den mas idea de que va a tratar espero que les guste n/n y dejen comentarios XD

Por cierto Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 2**

**Natsume PDV**

Domingo por la mañana … cuando todos descansan en sus tibias camas … pero yo no! En este momento me dirijo a casa de mi hermana , por si no lo mencione ella vive en Kioto, pueden creer cuanta distancia hay de allá a Tokio… pues si mucha, saben tengo que tomar cuatro trenes , en este momento (gracias a dios) estoy saliendo del último, me veo en el espejo de un carro procurando conservar mi sexy peinado… aunque muchas veces me dicen "¿Cuál peinado?" , ya que siempre lo llevo alborotado , pero me cuesta tenerlo así. Me veo tan guapo (¿mencione que soy narcista?)

Bueno he llegado después de una larga caminata de 10 minutos, suspiro estando frente a una gran casa amarilla , me dirijo a la puesta y toco el timbre… pero tardan mucho… tal vez no estén. Me doy la vuelta para irme y escucho la puerta abrirse, pero antes de que voltee, un BAKA BAKA me recibe.

Si justo como piensan … mi tierna sobrina política Hotaru me recibe con uno de sus inventos , y al parecer es su invento favorito… siempre lo trae consigo … ¿acaso no lo mencione antes? esta niña demonio , alias la reina de hielo , es una gran inventora , lo que tengo yo de guapo ella lo tiene de ingenio.

Baka ¿Por qué te ibas? – Que linda niña – acaso ¿no querías vernos? … - ha hecho una cara tan linda … pero nos es bueno que me deje llevar… - entra – me ordeno.

La casa esta tal como la recuerdo , grande , de dos pisos , obvio para una familia grande, ¿acaso no les dije? Hajime es rico! Es un gran empresario. Es lo único bueno , ya que así podrá mantener a mi hermana y a mi sobrina … por cierto ¿donde estará Aoi?...

En la sala me encuentro con mi sobrinita … Aoi, Hotaru me avisa que Hajime y mi hermana no están y que los tendré que esperar , así que me senté en la sala , viendo a Aoi , se parece tanto a mi hermana … ella también me mira fijamente , tal vez no me recuerde.

Hotaru se retira tal vez para seguir con sus inventos, es una niña muy callada y solitaria. Hoy lleva puesto una falda negra con unos mallones negros y unas sandalias blancas al igual que su blusa.

Suspiro. Aoi todavía me ve, le sonrió y ella hace lo mismo , se ve tan tierna, lleva un vestidito rojo que hace resaltar sus ojos rojos iguales a los de hermana y a los míos. Tomo un juguete para poder acercarme a ella pero…

¡Eso es de Aoi!... - ¡demonios va a llorar! Dios no es mi día , el maldito carrito se atoro en mi dedo , bueno metí el dedo en una de sus ventanitas , a veces sospecho que no soy muy inteligente.

Ella comienza a llorar , en eso escucho a Hotaru acercarse… ¡me va a matar! logro sacar el dedo y tomo la trompeta de juguete de Aoi y la toco, uff lo logre a parado de llorar … ahora sonríe. Ha llegado Hotaru, bueno no ha pasado nada malo.

¡Hola! soy tu tío Natsume , Aoichan – le sonrío , al ver que ya me tiene más confianza…

¿Natsume? ¿Tío? – Me pregunta con una miradita tan tierna !que linda!

Así es… - le sonrió, solo veo que piensa mucho… hasta que suelta…

¡Natsy! ¡Natsy! – grita feliz .Demonios hasta Aoi me llama así…

Kaoru san le dijo que así te llamabas – me dijo Hotaru. Demonios necesito calmarme.

¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunto suspirando… que raro noto que Hotaru tiene un brillo raro en los ojos y antes de responderme me manda una sonrisa maliciosa…

Arriba , al fondo a la derecha – me contesta pero con una sonrisa maliciosa , la cual me dio un poco de miedo.

Bueno me dirijo al baño Ah! por cierto no he visto a Mikan … que tonterías pienso… abro la puerta del baño y …

¿Mikan chan…? – si la tierna Mikan está frente a mí , solo en ropa interior … por cierto es de lunarcitos , muy infantil para su edad pero muy tierno a la vez …que cosas digo es una niña! Aunque ya no tanto… no sé si sonreír o gritar y siento algo golpeándome y de repente todo se pone oscuro.

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Minutos antes…

Estoy tan feliz! Hoy llega Natsume Genial! Me he vuelto a bañar , no me puede ver mugrosa. Para hoy he elegido un hermoso vestido blanco que me llega hasta la rodilla , es de tirantes y hace resaltar mis ojos y mi color de piel, espero que Natsume lo elogie ya que es para él , suspiro viendo en el espejo que mi cuerpo nos es tan atractivo que digamos.

Cuando me trato de poner el vestido , escucho como se abre la puerta, Hotachan de seguro viene a burlarse de mí , por bañarme dos veces solo para recibir a Natsume. Volteo y oh! Dios mío! Es Natsume! Solo me mira de pies a cabeza y se sonroja? No sé si alegrarme o gritar, trato de cubrirme con el vestido pero de los nervosos se me resbala y lo único que hago es tomar lo más cercano , en este caso una secadora y mientras suelto un grito se la aviento a Natsume , grave error…

No logro esquivarla y cae desmayado con la secadora en la cara , Hotaru sube con una leve sonrisa llevando a Aoi de la mano . Yo me visto y lo único que vemos es a Mi Natsume inconsciente…

¡Hoy no es mi día! ¿Por qué a mí?...

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado subire tambien el cap 3 bueno gracias por leer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Capitulo tres (me duele la cabeza) pro espero que les guste , ya aqui se daran una idea de lo que pasara con las hermanas bueno disfrutenlo! XD

Ah! Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 3**

**Mikan PDV**

Se está despertando – Les dije a mis hermanas… poco a poco Natsume se va incorporando – Onichan – el me ve con reproche…

¿Por qué me golpeaste? fue un accidente! – trague saliva , está enojado – LUNARES - ¿ah? ¿ Como me dijo? mientras Natsume me sonríe de forma maliciosa , yo me sonrojo a más no poder… y … le doy una buena cachetada.

Solo escucho como Natsume se queja – PERVERTIDO! – le grito a más no poder , Hotaru solo comienza a reír al igual que Aoi , en cambio Natsume me ve enojado , pero de repente cambia mostrándome una sonrisa ¿seductora? ¿Pero cómo? tal vez sea mi imaginación… Aunque la verdad , si lo veo bien el se ve tan guapo … pero no es momento para eso.

¡Juguemos Natsy! – Interrumpe Aoi , sacando su videojuego favorito, ya saben ese juego donde tienes que darle a los platillos que van volando mmm… Todos, un poco tensos nos dirigimos a la sala yo voy atrás , veo como Natsume al llegar pone el juego y comienzan.

Sin embargo por obvias razones Natsume le gana a Aoi quien comienza a llorar, pobre… bueno Natsume es un tonto.

¿Por qué la haces llorar? – Le digo abrazando y tranquilizando a Aoi – pobre – el me ve con cara de culpa - ¡te daré una lección! – lo reto , ya que esto no se queda así.

Comenzamos a jugar y tal como lo esperaba , gane – te lo mereces- le digo triunfante , que bueno que todo volvió a la normalidad , el me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme – Bueno será mejor que descanses, hasta que mi papa y Kaoru san vuelvan – le dije volteando para que no notara mi sonrojo... tome a Aoi quien ya está a punto de dormirse y subí con ella a su habitación .

En la habitación de Aoi.

Genial , ya lo tienes comiendo de tu mano – dice Hotaru , yo solo me sonrojo

No es verdad – me defiendo – ojala no hubiera sido de esa manera – me lamento , aunque ahora sé que Natsume es un pervertido , pero… aun así lo amo.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Después de que Mikan se fue , lo único que hice fue echarme en el sofá… Mikan ha crecido , mucho… ¿Qué demonios pienso? es solo una niña … aunque ya no tanto… demonios me estoy sonrojando! Tal vez es porque estoy cansado , dormiré un poco.

Horas después…

Mmm… qué demonios!...

¡¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Por que estas en mi casa y mis niñas? ¡¿Qué les has hecho? – me dijo Hajime tomándome del cuello , solo escucho como entra mi hermana corriendo , deteniendo mi posible homicidio … todo me pasa a mí. *suspiro*

¡Espera cariño es Natsy! – dijo mi hermana y yo solo lo confirme , hasta que Hajime me suelta y se calma - ¿Qué te paso Natsy? - ¿Qué , que me paso? me da un espejo y…!¿Qué demonios? Tengo una peluca rubia y los labios pintados de negro, con unas lindas chapas rojas, totalmente rojas…

Los tres escuchamos una risita , ya sé quien fue – Hotaru – me volteo a verla y se sigue riendo de mi , Mikan estaba con ella y solo me vio con horror al igual que Aoi , me pongo rojo y salgo corriendo al baño , me lavo la cara , y bajo. Todos se me quedan viendo y Mikan evita mi mirada ¿Por qué? ¡Demonios!

Lo siento – escucho decir a Hotaru – no lo volveré hacer … - no la escucho muy arrepentida.

Lo siento – se escucho a Kaoru y a Hajime disculparse – Para que se te quite el enojo ¿Por qué no comemos Natsy? – dice mi hermana , que mas da Hotaru es así … *suspire*

Ya en el comedor … mi hermana y su familia comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales … aburrido ,lo único que hacía era mirar de reojo a Mikan , quien está muy sonrojada… tal vez se siente mal por lo que hizo Hotaru pero no es su culpa , le doy una sonrisa y Mikan se sonroja … pero Hajime me ve con odio ah! ¿No lo mencione? Hajime me odia! Y yo a él! Pero bueno…

Sabes Natsy te queríamos pedir un favor – me habla mi hermana interrumpiendo mi pelea de miradas con Hajime - ¿podrías cuidar a las niñas durante la última semana de escuela antes de que lleguen las vacaciones de verano? - ¿Qué? yo aquí a merced de Hotaru es una broma ¿verdad? – Por favor es que por fin Hajime tiene tiempo libre y queremos tener por fin nuestra luna de miel – mmm…

Por favor! – escucho a Mikan pedirme agachando la cabeza al igual que Hotaru y Aoi – te lo pido ,deja que mi papa y Kaoru san tengan un tiempo a solas … ella siempre a cuidado de nosotras ... ¡por favor!

Por alguna extraña razón no me pude negar me siento algo contento , sabiendo que pasare toda una semana junto a Mikan … y sus hermanas por supuesto! – Está bien – qué más da.

Ya por ultimo me despedí de todos , les di un fuerte abrazo a todos , menos a Hajime , con el me lance un par de miradas asesinas , a mi hermana y a Aoi les di un beso y a Hotaru le sobe la cabeza (si la beso me mata), bueno a Mikan la abrase y antes de separarme le susurre al oído – lo siento … te vez hermosa – se que suena raro pero era la verdad! Además últimamente algo raro me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella. No me quería separar me encantaba su cabello con aroma a fresas , pero cuando por fin me separo le veo y ella me sonríe sonrojada – gracias – casi me susurra , su padre casi me mata con la mirada , pero lo ignoro y sigo mi camino.

Al otro día…

Lunes muchos lo odiarían pero a mí me da igual , llego a la escuela , pero de repente se me pone enfrente una mujer rubia y de ojos azules… se me hace conocida … ah! Ya! Es la muchacha del otro día …

Hola! Tu nombre es Natsume Hyuga ¿verdad? – me dice … yo solo le digo que si – me llamo Luna Koizumi ¿te gustaría tomar algo? – La verdad tengo clase pero qué más da , solo asentí…- que bueno vamos a la cafetería.

Ya en la cafetería, Luna comenzó a hablar de cosas que la verdad ni me interesaba , según ella tiene 20 años , mmm… es muy guapa … pero la verdad no me interesan las mujeres rubias y menos mayores que yo , me gustan más jóvenes…

Entonces Natsume ¿No te gustaría ir a la fiesta? – Luna me saco de mis pensamientos … ¿fiesta? suena genial! … pero tengo que cuidar a Mikan … y a sus hermanas!

Lo siento – le dije como si nada – ella solo me dijo – no importa – después se disculpo por que se tenía que ir … será lo mejor , su compañía me aburre , bueno la de casi todas las personas… una vez que Luna se fue me quede solo en la cafetería hasta que …

Natsy chan! – si mi gran amigo Koko (tal vez esperaban a alguien más) este sujeto me habla como si supiera leer mi mente y lo malo es que en muchas ocasiones le atina es raro , siempre lo veo con una sonrisa ¿Qué acaso nunca cambia? … es rubio y su cabello se parece al de Naruto… ya saben esa serie del niño ninja, que sueña por ser hokage… lo admito … soy fan de Naruto… es mas pienso que mi primer hijo se debe llamar así; bueno volviendo con Koko la verdad es un buen tipo casi no me aburro con el… y durante el tiempo que llevo por conocerlo nunca he visto sus ojos , como les dije se la pasa sonriendo todo el tiempo.

¿Qué paso Koko? – le contesto.

Ah! Natsy ¿qué te pasa? – si lo sé, se preguntara "¿Por qué deja que lo llame así?" , es que la verdad desde el día en que escucho a mi hermana llamarme así , no ha cambiado… así me llama todos los días y es mi amigo lo conozco desde que iba en secundaria es mas se vino conmigo desde Kioto. Y aun que no lo crean es de las pocas personas que valoro. – acaso hablabas con Luna la mujer más sexy del departamento de biología , esa mujer no habla con casi ningún hombre , tal vez quería algo mas contigo ¿Qué te dijo? – es verdad Luna es guapa … no sería mala idea tratarla … tal vez y sea la mujer de mi vida…

La verdad me invito a una fiesta pero el rechace – Koko me miro con cara de "¿estás loco?" – no lo puedo aceptar ya que tengo que cuidar a Mik… - demonios! Lo dije.

Mikan chan… ah ya entiendo… - me mira con cara de malicia , siempre me hace lo mismo cuando menciono a Mikan … y se la pasa insinuando cosas que la verdad me incomodan… - creo que te ira mejor allá… Onichan! – como odio que se burle.

Antes de que lo golpee se va corriendo , maldito Koko bueno a prepararme mentalmente … esa Hotaru me tendrá en bandeja de plata.

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Otro aburrido día… Natsume ¿qué estarás haciendo? … suspiro… - Mikan! – dios mío es Tsubasa - te estaba buscando para saber si me podrías ayudar a estudiar , ya sabes a mí la biología no se me da mucho que digamos , pero tú eres una experta! – ahora que hare en la semana que viene estará Natsume , no puedo llevar a Tsubasa … aunque no tiene nada de malo … en fin Natsume no se fija en mi.

Está bien pero que sea el lunes de la semana que viene , en fin el examen es hasta el miércoles … que te parece? – le respondo con una sonrisa ,

Tsubasa solo sonrió sonrojándose … - Esta bien! Bueno nos vemos! – me dijo sonriendo , tal vez esto es malo ya que hare que se ilusione mas mmm…

Qué bueno que aceptaste a Tsubasa Michan – Oigo decir a Ana , detrás mío , lo cual hace que salte – es hora de que olvides a Natsume el no te merece , es un chico demasiado egocéntrico! – otra vez aquí vamos …

No hables así de el – le digo despidiéndome … es verdad no les dije hoy es Viernes … así que Natsume vendrá el domingo por la tarde para cuidarnos … me siento tan feliz , no sé como actuare frente a él después de lo que me dijo… Kyaaa! Me sonrojo al recodarlo, pero ahora será mejor que regrese a casa…

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Hotaru PDV**

Así que mi lindo Tío vendrá a cuidarnos , o más bien cuidara a Mikan… esa niña no se decide a decirle … aunque estoy segura de que Natsume no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por Mikan , son un par de Bakas…

Hotaru! – Ese es Ruka mi mejor amigo , que! Hasta una persona fría como yo tiene amigos … Ruka es un niño demasiado mimado (a veces creo que es gay) (espero que no) es el principito de la escuela… la verdad es que estoy enamorada de él … pero nunca me declarare si él no lo hace… - vamos juntos a casa – Que mas da …

Y así me voy con él a casa … es raro pero me gusta su compañía. Ruka es rubio , ojos entre azul y gris … es de mi edad pero parece demasiado débil … es un chico que ama a los animales … Por eso tiene su propio club de fans … comandado por Sumire , si la resbalosa que anda tras Ruka … pero sé que él jamás le hará caso.

**Fin Hotaru PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Llego a casa y encuentro a Kaoru san hablando por teléfono – entonces el domingo Natsy en la tarde nos vemos adiós – dijo Kaoru san cortando la llamada , era Natsume genial! Aun parece un sueño! … - Mikan bienvenida! – me sonríe y yo solo le sonrió y subo a mi habitación , esperando la llegada de Mi lindo Natsume…

Domingo por la tarde…

Me la he pasado pensando … ¿Cómo conquistare a Natsume? no se me ocurre nada y para colmo hoy llega… escucho el timbre sonar … Natsume … genial ya llego! Bajo corriendo las escaleras y si era él me sonríe tan lindo – Hola – le digo y me contesta de igual forma y con una sonrisa.

Qué bueno que llegas! Natsy bueno es hora de que nos vayamos aquí están los números telefónicos , por cualquier cosa ah! Y aquí te dejamos una tarjeta de crédito para lo que se ofrezca – dice Kaoru san – está bien , no te preocupes me encargare de ellas – contesta mi Natsume … pero … algo me tiene intranquila … es raro …

Mis niñas nos vemos , se cuidan… - nos dice mi papa a las tres abrazándonos y besándonos… nosotras tres correspondemos…

Bueno … mis niñas nos vemos cuídense – nos dice Kaoru san – ustedes también – les decimos después de que nos abraza y nos da un beso a cada una. Se dirige a Natsume y le dice – POR FAVOR NATSY CUIDALAS … TE LAS ENCARGAMOS , CONFIAMOS EN TI … Y CUIDATE HERMANO… - que raro me dolió el corazón no me gusta … Mi padre solo le da la mano a Natsume y le sonríe … y le dice – Te las encargo…

Una vez que vemos que se aleja su carro … me llego un sentimiento que me hacía correr tras el carro y detenerlos … que extraño … pero …

Vamos niñas es hora de cenar… - dice Natsume sacándome de mis pensamientos … lo veo y siento como si el pensara lo mismo… todos nos metemos a la casa y vamos a la cocina… que día tan melancólico… a pesar de que estoy con Natsume .

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Kaoru PDV**

Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto y subimos al avión me vino una sensación de salir corriendo y llegar a casa a ver a mis niñas , tal vez sea porque nunca me separo de ellas … despega el avión … Hajime se duerme , nuestro destino es a Estados Unidos… pero… mmm… lo bueno es que me quede tranquila con Natsume en casa y cuando me dijo "está bien , no te preocupes me encargare de ellas" bueno será mejor que disfrute el viaje, bajando del avión las llamo para saber como están.

**Fin Kaoru PDV**

**Continuara …**

Lo logre -_- espero que les guste y ya saben cualquier reclamo o comentario o piropo para natsume lo pueden dejar aqui o en mi face que es Laura Aldana ... bueno gracias por leer la historia le ehare ganas ! ^u^ nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! nuevamente XD bueno primero que nada GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC! *w* espero que les guste y lo sigan leyendo ... tambien gracias por sus comentarios aqui y en Bombones del anime ! gracias chicas! se que no habian visto la serie pero aun asi lo leyeron gracias! *w* tambien a Ivette-chan-n.n, just5 me 963 , NOE chan1 , Ary pricxsaku , LizZ-Girl77 de quienes he leido sus fanfic y soy fan (es que me la paso leyendo fanfic de Gakuen Alice n/n) (amo a Gakuen Alice la generacion de LizZ-Girl77 ! XD) bueno ... tambien a ti lolita y laus! quienes tambien leen mi fanfic cuando acabe hare uno de gaara y sasuke! YAOI ¬w¬ para ustedes XD bueno despues de tantos gracias vamos por el capitulo...

Gakuen alice no me pertenece si me perteneciera Natsy no sufriria tanto en el manga ToT maldito enano! (ESP)

**Mi nueva familia.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Natsume PDV**

Después de que mi hermana se fue con Hajime, me quede un poco inquieto,… no sé, me preocupa que mi hermana se valla tan lejos… pero bueno… Todos cenamos callados, tal vez también estén preocupados – Nee Onichan… - me llamo Mikan – si ¿Qué sucede? – parece que dirá algo importante, se ve un poco nerviosa ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? – sabes… es que solo quería decirte que mañana vendrá un compañero para que le ayude a estudiar para un examen… - ¡un compañero! ¡HOMBRE! – bueno solo te quería avisar…

No se pero eso me puso de mal humor – Esta bien ¡pero no estarán solos! ¡Estudiaran en la sala, NO SUBIRA A TU CUARTO! – casi le grito… bueno más bien le grite… pero no los puedo dejar solos, que tal y si ese sujeto se quiere aprovechar de Mikan. Volteo para ver a Hotaru y noto que me sonríe… maldición como odio que sea así… además no sé por qué me enojo, Mikan ni es mi familia de sangre… pero algo me dice que debo protegerla.

Suspiro para tranquilizarme y Mikan un poco preocupada se retira… ¡demonios! , solo veo como Hotaru y la pequeña Aoi la siguen … termino de cenar y me reúno en la sala con ellas , Mikan me dice – Onichan … si te molesta que venga a estudiar aquí … mejor iré a su casa … - ¡¿Qué? Eso jamás, allá no podre cuidarla.

¡Claro que no! tu y el estudiaran aquí – Dios porque grito, Mikan está asustada y Hotaru está sorprendida… pero Aoi está llorando… - es que las tengo que cuidar… y además no lo conozco… y… - digo cargando a Aoi

Está bien, te entiendo Onichan – me dice Mikan con un poco de miedo, demonios ahora ya no se sentirá en confianza *suspiro*… - por cierto Onichan tu habitación será esta – me dice señalando una puerta – y por cierto, para que ya no haya otro accidente – se sonroja – solo usaras el baño de abajo ¡no te atrevas a subir! – claro que no lo hare, quiero seguir vivo…

Bueno entonces, buenas noches – les digo llevando a Aoi a dormir, Mikan me detiene, es cierto no puedo subir… *suspiro*, le entrego a Aoi y me retiro a mi cuarto, sin antes evitar ver a Hotaru muy sonriente… no me da buena espina… creo que lo mejor será dormir con la puerta con seguro… aunque… tal vez ni eso la detenga.

Voy a la habitación… pero cuando me recuesto en la cama… me viene una sensación de cómo si… fuera a pasar algo malo… Kaoru no ha llamado… tal vez… mañana llame…

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV **

Al día siguiente…

Después de desayunar , nos alistamos para la escuela Hotaru y yo , ya que Aoi solo tiene tres años , así que se quedara en casa con Natsume … pero … - ¿Onichan no tienes que ir a la universidad?... – le pregunto a Natsume

No ya estamos de vacaciones ¿a ustedes solo les queda una semana? – me pregunta, se ve tan guapo…aun no lo puedo creer, puedo ver a Mi Natsume por la mañana, durante una semana! … aunque lo veo un poco preocupado… y la verdad es que yo también estoy preocupada… pero bueno …

Si , solo esta semana – le contesto , cuando veo a Hotaru bajar – bueno nos vemos… - le doy un beso a Aoi en la frente despidiéndome , pero Natsume me dice - ¿mi beso Lunares? – me sonrojo , seguramente parezco un tomate …Natsume TONTO! solo hago un puchero y salgo corriendo para alcanzar a Hotaru … si Hotaru se despide rápido … bueno más bien solo levanta la mano mientras se aleja y se va sin esperarme…*suspiro*

Horas después…

¡Por fin! se ha acabado – digo una vez que Jin Jin (bueno Jinno sensei) sale del salón , el es mi profesor más cruel y es de matemáticas , la materia que menos se me da *suspiro*

¡Mikan! ¿Nos vamos? – Oh si Tsubasa , casi se me olvida – Claro - le sonrió mientras Ana y Nonoko, hacen un - iiiiuuuuuhhhh – detrás de mi . Suspiro con fastidio y tomo a Tsubasa del brazo (el cual está muy sonriente) y lo llevo a jalones hacia la salida.

En el camino Tsubasa me va contando sobre sus clases , si es verdad , no les había dicho que Tsubasa y yo no vamos juntos en todas las clases , solo en tres … Biología , matemáticas y Literatura… también me cuenta sobre su club , bueno el está en el club de futbol , ¿yo? bueno yo asisto al club de canto … aunque no lo crean canto muy bien … regresando con Tsubasa … ahora me cuenta sobre lo que no entiende de biología , la verdad aunque no se note yo lo estoy escuchando atentamente con una sonrisa… aunque a veces me pierdo en mis pensamientos … ¿ya se dieron cuenta?. La verdad es que me agrada Tsubasa , siempre es muy amable conmigo… - ya llegamos - le digo , una vez que nos encontramos enfrente de mi casa … de repente siento como si alguien nos mirara fijamente … ¿les ha pasado? esa sensación de peligro … y sip , ese es Natsume, quien sale casi corriendo - Bienvenida – me sonríe … yo lo único que hago es sonrojarme y agachar la cabeza … - estoy en casa – le digo mirando el suelo , luego volteo hacia Tsubasa – Ah! por cierto él es mi amigo Tsubasa Andou – le digo con una sonrisa , después tomo a Tsubasa del brazo , Natsume lo mira con ¿odio? y creo que a Tsubasa le dio un poco de miedo – Ho … hola – le dice un poco asustado y nervioso – Mi nombre es Tsubasa Andou , soy compañero de Mikan y amigo desde que íbamos en cuarto de primaria – después Tsubasa le ofrece su mano pero Natsume solo le responde – Hmp – dejando a Tsubasa con la mano estirada … dando vuelta y entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Vamos – le digo a Tsubasa – creo que no le agrade – me dice Tsubasa un poco apenado – no te preocupes , Onichan es así , pero es una buena persona … - le digo sonrojándome y con una gran sonrisa … creo que yo me delato sola. Pero es verdad! Natsume es una persona muy amigable y muy cariñosa … De repente Natsume voltea hacia nosotros , me ve y creo que noto mi sonrojo! Después ve a Tsubasa a quien le lanza una mirada asesina…

Mikan – me llama Natsume un poco serio – estaré en la cocina y jugando con Aoi , SI ALGO PASA ME AVISAS Y SEA LO QUE SEA YO LO ARREGLO – dijo mirando a Tsubasa con odio , sonó un poco amenazante… solo le respondo con un – ss..si – y se retira.

Empezamos a estudiar en la sala pero Tsubasa se ve pensativo hasta que … - ¿Qué es de ti? – mmm… es verdad aun no le he dicho – Es mi tío … bueno la verdad es hermano de Kaoru san , es más bien el tío de Aoi – Tsubasa solo me ve sorprendido , analiza un poco y luego me sonríe.

Pasaron las horas , lo bueno es que ya casi acabamos … - Sabes este tema es el que se me dificulta mmm… - me dice Tsubasa – No te preocupes en el libro viene muy bien explicado – me inclino para tomar el libro , cuando Tsubasa hace lo mismo y nuestras manos chocan , pero al alzar mi vista noto que nuestros rostros están muy cerca, Tsubasa se sonroja a más no poder y yo la verdad también me sonrojo… es que es un poco incomodo … hasta que percibo una presencia maligna .

¡Mikan! – Volteo sorprendida y noto que un par de ojos rojoos me miran con MUCHO enojo , lo único que hago es sonrojarme más pensando que tal vez … Natsume … esta … no puede ser! … o ¿Si? - ¡ya está lista la comida! - lo dice casi gritando , mirando a Tsubasa , como si lo quisiera matar. Nos paramos rápido Tsubasa y yo … siendo observados por un par de ojos rojos … que me encantan! pero ahora me dan un poco de miedo, Tsubasa va primero , y atrás iba yo pero Natsume se pone entre nosotros , nos sentamos en el comedor y noto que Hotaru y Aoi ya están ahí … ambas se dan cuenta del ambiente tenso… y solo permanecen calladas , pero Hotaru me lanza una mirada "me tienes que contar que has hecho" yo le mando una diciendo " ayúdame" … pero antes de que me contestara Natsume llega con la comida … se corta la llamada … lo sé es raro comunicarse con miradas pero así lo hacemos Hotaru y yo.

Cuando Natsume me da mi plato , lo volteo a ver pero el ¿me ignora? … ¿Por qué? lo único que hago es ponerme triste … Natsume *suspiro*

Mientras comemos suena el teléfono y Natsume se levanta , uff se ha disminuido el ambiente tenso que había … Natsume se tarda y eso no me gusta …regresa pero con los ojos rojos (si los tiene rojos , pero estos son como si ubira llorado) - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto levantándome , lo único que hace Natsume es abrazarme , en otro momento me hubiera sentido la mujer más feliz , pero ahora no , algo anda mal , los demás se quedan sorprendidos y Natsume me dice al oído , casi como un susurro…

¡¿No puede ser? ¿Es un sueño , verdad? … pienso…Natsume me acaba de decir … -Kaoru y Hajime … su avión tuvo una falla y … Mikan … están muertos … - ¿Cómo? me pregunto … mi papá … Kaoru san … lo único que hago es abrazar a Natsume como si fuera lo único que me quedara , como si mi vida dependiera de eso – Natsume … – le susurro evitando llorar ya que ahora es el momento de ser fuerte… pero no es tan fácil …

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Continuara … **

acabe -_- bueno espero que les guste subire mas al rato el cap 5 y tratare de actualizar pronto , por cierto natsy es narcista por que asi se me hace mas guapo *w* (amo a natsy *-*) y recordemos que aqui no sufre maltratos psicologicos , por eso no tiene su actitud de "si me tocas , me hablas o por lo menos me miras date por muerto"

Por cierto se que es triste que haya muertes ... pero la historia lo necesitaba (si no, no habria historia ¬¬u) ademas aun no le he dado final ¬¬u es que tengo dos finales ...

Bueno me preguntaron "¿desde cuando me gusta Gakuen Alice?" si no mal recuerdo desde hace unos dos años ... yo amo a gakuen alice ! *w* muchas personas lo afirmaran ¬¬u y amo a natsy! *w* vi el anime y me facino (al igual que natsy ¬w¬) y lei el manga y me encanto *w* (tambien natsy ¬w¬) y ahora soy una gakuencista de corazon y fan de natsy! no me pierdo el manga ... es que es una gran historia (no me dejaran mentir)

Bueno gracias por leer ya que si sigo hablando de gakuen alice no terminare... y dejen sus comentarios me hacen feliz *w* (suena raro pero es cierto ¬¬) dejen tambien preguntas de lo que sea! yo coteso XD y disculpen mis faltas de ortografia

bueno adios nos vemos y cuidense !


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! no logre subirlo el mismo dia! pero mas vale tarde que nunca! bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios ,(amo los comentarios *-*) espero que les guste este cap bueno ... a si este cap esta dedicado a mi hermana que cumple años hoy o mejor dicho ayer ¬¬

gakuen alice no me pertenece

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 5**

**Natsume PDV**

Horas antes…

Maldito! Pero ni guapo es … yo estoy mucho más guapo , además estoy más maduro … ¿Por qué me enojo? … pero es verdad , el es solo un niño , y "Tsubasa" dios mío hoy en día ¿quien se llama así? , Que nombre tan horrible … y afeminado … además ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Mikan se sonroja? yo soy el único que puede hacer eso!

En este momento le voy a avisar a Mikan y a ese SUJETO que ya está la comida , que bueno que Kaoru nos preparo comida antes de irse , porque yo , ni Mikan sabemos cocinar , ¡ no les mostrare mi enojo , así que les iré a avisar con una gran sonrisa! … si … tengo que mostrar lo guapo que soy … pero …

¡Mikan! – ese maldito! Está a punto de besar a Mikan! Como se atreve! … lo mato! Ahora sí que lo mato! … Mikan me ve sonrojada … demonios… pero… no debo enojarme… aunque tal vez yo me este … de ¿Mikan? … no! … ¡No puede ser! , cálmate Natsume - ¡ya está lista la comida!- eso no es calmarse , ¿Por qué grito?

Ellos me siguen al comedor y Mikan la muy descarada trata de sonreírme … pero no! después de lo que me … digo de lo que hizo! … trato de calmarme … pero , cuando veo a ese MOCOSO! Me da una rabia…

Suena el teléfono , me salvo la campana … bueno salgo del comedor y al llegar a la sala , tomo el teléfono y contesto – Bueno …

Buenas tardes … ¿hablamos a la casa de los Imai? … - me dicen – si – les digo – bueno … no es fácil decirlo pero… hablamos del hospital central de Tokio … - ¿Qué habrá pasado? me estoy inquietando… - les llamamos para informarles que … los señores Imai , tuvieron un accidente … el avión donde iban tuvo algunas fallas y … - esto no me gusta … Kaoru … - han fallecido … - ¿Qué? – Los cuerpos , por suerte fueron encontrados , lograron identificarlos por sus credenciales y por eso serán trasladados a Kioto … les hablamos a ustedes porque es el único numero que encontramos que era de su familia … lo sentimos … - Kaoru … Gracias – es lo único que alcanzo a decir … y cuelgo.

Me quedo parado … Kaoru … lo único que hago es recordar a mi hermana cuando salía de la casa … Kaoru … se resbalan lagrimas por mi rostro … las niñas … me limpio las lagrimas … no me pueden ver llorar… debo ser fuerte … pero … ¿Cómo les digo?.

Llego al comedor , Mikan y los demás me ven fijamente - ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta Mikan acercándose a mí , lo único que hago es abrazar a Mikan , quiero sentirla cerca , sentir que no estoy solo y le susurro - Kaoru y Hajime … su avión tuvo una falla y … Mikan … están muertos … - solo siento como Mikan me abraza fuertemente, mientras yo hago lo mismo , lo único que quiero es sentirla lo más cerca posible … Kaoru…

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Después de separarme de Natsume, lo siguiente que pensé fue en mis hermanas , así que pensé que lo mejor sería despedir a Tsubasa – Tsubasa ¿podemos hablar? … - Tsubasa me siguió a la sala … - sabes no es buen momento yo … - no te preocupes – me interrumpió – no pasa nada … si no quieres decirme lo entiendo … será mejor que me valla …- Gracias – es lo único que pude decir – Tsubasa – de repente el me abrazo … - gracias – repito , recargando mi cabeza en su hombro , y de la nada siento como me jalan , tomándome posesivamente de la cintura …

No es momento para eso … - dice Natsume molesto … - y me abraza por la cintura , sé que no es momento para esto , pero me sonrojo bastante … Tsubasa solo sonríe nervioso y … - Bueno nos vemos Mikan , espero que todo esté bien y gracias por todo Natsume san – y se va con una gran sonrisa … pero ahora lo más importante…

¿Cómo se lo diré a Hotachan y a Aoichan? – le pregunto a Natsume , el solo me dice - No llores … - es verdad , sin darme cuenta estaba llorando … pero … - cálmate - me dice Natsume , abrazándome – yo te ayudare pero creo que Aoi no lo entenderá – me limpio las lagrimas … - gracias Onichan – le sonrió - ¿Onichan? … hace poco me llamaste Natsume … - se ríe y yo lo único que hago es sonrojarme – bueno - le digo – hablare con Hotachan … y después llamare a mis tíos para avisarles…

¿Qué me tienes que decir? … - escucho a Hotaru … mirándome un poco preocupada – Vamos Aoi … ¿ me ayudas a levantar la mesa?- escucho decir a Natsume llevándose a Aoi al comedor … gracias Natsume … una vez que amos se van le digo a Hotaru - Hotaru ha pasado algo horrible , mi papa y Kaoru san … han … ya no regresaran – soy débil … he comenzado a llorar … - están muertos… - digo mientras abrazo a Hotaru , quien me corresponde el abrazo… Y al separarnos solo noto esa mirada seria de Hotaru … ella es tan fuerte , yo no merezco ser la hermana mayor . Bueno lo mejor será llamar a mis tíos.

Una vez que anochece preparo a Aoi para dormir y Hotaru va conmigo … Natsume solo nos desea buenas noches y se retira … ahora las tres nos dirigimos a dormir a la habitación de mi papa y Kaoru san … es como si nos sintiéramos cerca de ellos … acabo de llamar a mis tíos , bueno solo a los hermanos de mi papá ya que la familia de mi mamá … no se lleva bien con nosotros… es una historia difícil , creo que no es el momento para contarla… mi mamá se llamaba Yuka Azumi , murió cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años , la verdad no la recuerdo … así que ya no me queda familia más que mis hermanas y Natsume … bueno lo mejor será dormir mañana será un largo día… pero ¿Qué pasara con nosotras?... pienso mientras abrazo a mis hermanas.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Después de desearles buenas noches a las niñas , pude notar que Mikan estaba muy triste , Hotaru estaba muy callada , más de lo normal… tenía una mirada distraída , algo muy raro en Hotaru …pero las entiendo yo también estoy … ¿triste? … jamás me había vuelto a sentir así , desde la muerte de mis padres , pero en aquella época no era tan difícil… tenia a mi hermana … pero ahora ella … está muerta … lo último que me quedaba … - Kaoru … - digo en un susurro y comienzo a llorar … ahora estoy solo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Acabamos de regresar del entierro … la verdad , no me gustaría contarlo , fue algo muy triste… la verdad no llore, logre desahogarme en la madrugada , y las niñas estaban muy calladas … bueno Hotaru y Aoi se quedaron en casa , Aoi todavía no se ha dado cuenta de nada , no sé si es lo mejor … la familia de Hajime se encargo de todo y creo que son los que se encargaran de sus bienes … a mi me da igual pero…

En estos momentos nos encontramos todos en la sala de la familia Imai … la niñas solo están calladas … yo lo único que pienso es en mi hermana … - ¿Qué haremos con las niñas?... – dice una de las tías … - serán entregadas a diferentes familias … - dice uno de los tíos , el cual creo que se llama Haji … ¡¿Pero que dijo? ¿Cómo que serán separadas?...

Mikan será llevada por la familia Kinomoto… ya que no creo que la familia de su madre la cuide , Hotaru se irá con la familia Aiko , ya que jamás se la daremos a su madre quien vive en el extranjero… y Aoi se irá conmigo … ya que no tiene más familia que Natsume san … pero él no tiene los recursos para mantenerla…

¡NO QUREMOS SER SEPARADAS! – dijo Mikan abrazando fuertemente a Hotaru y Aoi , - yo me hare cargo de ellas … - cuando Mikan dijo eso , recordé algo , justo el día en que enterraron a mis padres y la familia quería separarme de Kaoru , pero ella … me defendió … - ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME SEPAREN DE NATSY , EL ES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA! yo trabajare para mantenerlo… y seré madre y padre para el … no dejare que se lo lleven … - dijo mi hermana aquella vez , sus ojos rojos brillaban más que nunca … los pude ver mientras me abrazaba fuertemente… ahora viendo a Mikan hacer lo mismo …me recuerda mucho a Kaoru ,sus ojos brilla igual que los de mi hermana , pero con la diferencia de que son de un hermoso color avellana , Kaoru … ella siempre cuido de mí , lo que soy ahora se lo debo a ella … mi hermana , quien sacrifico todo por mi … - POR FAVOR NATSY CUIDALAS … TE LAS ENCARGAMOS , CONFIAMOS EN TI … Y CUIDATE HERMANO…- Kaoru … hermana … - te las encargo … - Hajime también…

No seas ilusa Mikan! – dijo Haji – jamás podrás hacerte responsable de ambas – Pude ver como Mikan comenzó a llorar , lo cual me hizo enojar bastante … - yo me hare cargo de ellas – dije a todos y después les dije a ellas – si están conmigo , no tendrán que estar separadas - Mikan me sonrió , Hotaru solo dijo "si" con la cabeza , con esa mirada distraída que tenia , y Aoi solo me vio con esa carita confundida , ya que es muy pequeña para entender lo que pasa … - ¿también usted Natsume san? se que Aoi es su sobrina , pero las otras dos no son nada suyo … - este ya me hizo enojar … - Kaoru las consideraba su familia , así que yo también las considero mi familia – les dije , y era la verdad , soy un idiota , como dije que estaba solo si aun tenia a las niñas , a la tierna Mikan , a la cruel Hotaru y a mi adorable Aoi … - yo las llevare a vivir conmigo , además Kaoru y Hajime me las encargaron a mí. Tla vez no tenga el dinero suficiente para llenarlas de lujos , pero … si podre darles una familia … y podre cuidar de ellas y mantenerlas…

Además ustedes solo las ven como propiedades que pueden ser dadas a cualquiera… - dijo muy enojado…

Después de toda la pelea , ellos decidieron irse … diciendo que regresarían mañana … para solucionar esto … una vez que estábamos los cuatro solos … Mikan me dijo - ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? – Claro – le respondí con una sonrisa y ella me abrazo , pude ver como Hotaru me sonrió cálidamente , esta vez era una sonrisa sincera , pude sentirlo ¿Cómo? ni yo mismo lo sé … - pero … ellos no nos dejaran ir … - dijo Hotaru.

Entonces … no hay que avisarles … preparen sus cosas nos vamos a Tokio … - dije con una gran sonrisa , ambas salieron corriendo a repararse y yo me quede con Aoi , quien ya se estaba quedando dormida … espero que de ahora en adelante todo salga bien y pueda cuidar de ellas …

**Continuara… **

y ahora podre decir que las aventuras comienzan para esta familia lo se estubo un poco raro ... es que no soy buena para escribir cosas tristes T.T yo con el anime llore! pero de qui en adelante ya casi no habra cosas tristes y ya no matare a nadie ¬¬u bueno aunque tengo ganas ¬w¬ pero claro a natsy no lo matare!ya tengo suficiente con el manga ToT por cierto sale este 5 o 6 de junio *-* bueno dejen sus comentarios o reclamos aqui o en face Laura Aldana (no soy muy original con los nombres)

bueno nos vemos tal vez actualize mañana por cierto ya se viene la perr... de luna *-* y hara sufrir a mikan ToT y natsy tambien sufrira ¬w¬ bueno ahora si nos vemos *-*


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ¿como han estado? espero que que bien ... bueno me tarde como tres dias en actualizar ... es que .. pues ustedes veran... son vacaciones ... y pues yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer ... pero lo bueno es que actualize *w*. Por cierto ya no actualizare rapido u.u es que tengo que trabajar y sip el anime no se compra solo y menos mis mangas de gakuen alice , espero actualizar rapido ... pero no me abandonen! T.T

Gracias a todos por su apoyo *-* me hacen feliz :D en enserio sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo *-* , bueno entonces comenzamos por cierto como no actualize como prometi hize el cap un poco mas largo ...

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 6**

**Natsume PDV**

Una vez que salimos de la casa… nos dirigimos al tren… las niñas van muy calladas, me pongo más nervioso al notar que mi celular suena demasiado *suspiro* Haji y los demás han de estar buscándonos por todos lados… - Natsy… ¿Cuándo van a llegar nuestros papás? – me pregunta Aoi, la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que le diré… no es tan fácil decir que sus padres han muerto… Hotaru se ha puesto tensa… y Mikan le dice a Aoi – No los veremos en un buen tiempo Aoi… mira que bonito paisaje… - levanta a Aoi para que vea por la ventana…

Una vez que estamos en Kioto, creí que lo más recomendable seria ir a comer algo… es verdad no hemos comido nada… pero… - ¿Qué sucede Onichan? – me pregunto Mikan , es que ella y las demás iban a entrar a un restaurante un poco caro … bueno para mí , recuerden que ellas son niñas ricas , Hajime las mantenía rodeadas de lujos *suspiro* - ¿Qué les parece si buscamos otro sitio? – las tres me voltearon a ver y Mikan le dijo – Si es una buena idea, aun no hemos recorrido toda la ciudad, vamos chicas – Mikan me salvaste…

Recorrimos casi toda la ciudad pero… por que todo es demasiado caro… es verdad! – saben hay un lugar que es barato y muy divertido – les dije a las tres , las tres me pusieron atención – vamos… - las lleve a un karaoke … lo que pasa es que Koko me llevo una vez que salimos ambos con unas chicas … fue muy aburrido y vergonzoso , la verdad mi voz no es la más bonita … pero lo recompenso con mi hermosa apariencia … volteo a ver a las niñas y las tres se ven emocionadas , genial! Me da gusto que les agrade… entramos.

Una vez adentro de uno de los cubículos , pedimos la comida … - Natsy! – esa voz la reconozco donde sea - ¿Qué haces aquí? – es Koko quien viene acompañado con una de sus tantas amiguitas … voltea a ver a las niñas … - Natsy ¿jamás pensé que te tan gustaran jóvenes? … - estúpido … - le respondo con una mirada amenazante … y mi celular comienza a sonar … demonios que no nos dejaran en paz … - ellas son mis sobrinas , ya te había hablado de ellas - le digo , ignorando mi celular - mmm… sabes mi amor creo que nos veremos después , es que tengo que hablar con Natsy … - le dice a la muchacha la cual se va muy enfadada , claro sin antes mandarnos una mirada asesina a las niñas y a mi … siempre lo he dicho una mujer celosa es muy peligrosa …

Hola! Mi nombre es Koko … bueno Kokoro Yome soy amigo de Natsy! , pero ustedes me pueden llamar Koko , así que ustedes son las lindas sobrinas de Natsy y ¿Cómo se llaman? – les pregunta Koko a las niñas – Yo me llamo Aoi Imai , tengo … mmm… tres años – le dice Aoi , mostrando tres deditos , dando a conocer su edad y sonriéndole se ve tan tierna – Yo soy Hotaru Imai , tengo diez años – dijo Hotaru pero con una mirada fría que al igual que a mí , atemoriza a Koko – Yo me llamo Mikan Imai , tengo 14 años , mucho gusto – le dice Mikan con una sonrisa , ¿Por qué le sonríe? … y peor aun ¿Por qué me enojo?

¿Con que tu eres Mikan? en realidad eres una niña muy bonita , ¿te gustaría , un día salir a pasear conmigo? sabes soy muy divertido - maldito Koko esta coqueteando con Mikan! Como se atreve! - ¿ni siquiera lo pienses Koko? – le digo amenazándolo - ¿Pero Natsy , que tiene de malo? , Solo vamos a pasear – me dice Koko – "pasear" a donde llevas a pasear a tus demás conquistas – le contesto , y es verdad , este playboy de cuarta , lleva a la cama a cualquier mujer que se le aparezca , no es que yo sea un santo , pero él es peor que yo, luego ni sabe el nombre de las mujeres con las que ha estado!

Mi querido Natsy … tienes una mente cochambrosa , solo invite a Mikan a pasear y bueno si se da algo mas pues … - me dice Koko con una sonrisa burlona – Maldito tocas a Mikan y te juro que no tendrás descendencia! – y eso era verdad! Jamás dejare que Koko se acerque a Mikan – además ella es aun una niña – le digo - ¿para el amor no hay edad Natsy? además solo son cuatro años puedo esperar y ¿tu Mikan me esperarías? – me contesto , abrazando a Mikan , ella solo se puso roja … ¿acaso le gusta lo que le dice este imbécil? … - claro que la edad importa! ¿Qué pensaría la gente te ven con ella? es menor que tú , además a una persona de tu edad ¿Cómo se puede interesar en una niña como Mikan? – le dije , estaba muy irritado , pero era la verdad … solo veo que Mikan se pone triste … pero es que la verdad Koko es un peligro lo mejor será que no se acerque a ella , maldición sigue sonando mi celular , lo mejor será contestar.

Salgo del cubículo , MUY ENOJADO… dejando a las niñas y a Koko callados y veo que Hotaru y Koko están molestos , que mas da – Hola – digo una vez que contesto mi celular en el pasillo – Natsume san , le doy menos de 24 horas para que regrese con las niñas – me dice Haji – Natsume san sabe muy bien que no puede mantenerlas – buscare mas trabajos y así ganare más dinero , además donde vivo es suficiente para los cuatro – esto ni yo me lo creí , es que mi casa es muy pequeña – Pero una vez que entre a la universidad ¿Qué hará? – me dice Haji , y es verdad como le hare para la universidad - piénselo bien … de seguro Kaoru san no hubiese querido que usted se sacrificara , para cuidar de las niñas … no creo que a ella le agrade el saber que deja la universidad , sabiendo que tiene un gran futuro por delante – cuidare de ellas , ya sabré como le hago , pero ellas vivirán JUNTAS conmigo , no las dejare – le digo pero la verdad , también a mi me tiene un poco preocupado ¿Cómo le hare? además ellas tienen que ir al a escuela , y estará muy lejos … - bueno se las dejaremos por un tiempo … al final sabremos que nos las regresara – me dice cortando la llamada , pero creo que tiene razón …

Natsy ¿Qué sucede? – Me dice Koko saliendo al pasillo - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿En qué te has metido? – bueno lo mejor será contarle todo a Koko… *suspiro*

Si que eres idiota! – me grita Koko , una vez que le conté todo , incluso como saque a las niñas de la casa … - pero … - eres una buena persona … las defendiste cómo pudiste y eso es bueno amigo – me dijo Koko con una sonrisa – Natsume yo te ayudare en lo que pueda , ya verás que todo se solucionara, claro no será fácil pero tienes mi apoyo amigo – me dijo Koko , raro ¿no? que me llame por mi nombre, es porque está diciendo algo serio , no sé si llorar pero lo único que hago es darle un abrazo … es un gran amigo – yo cuidare de Mikan – me dice , lo único que hago es darle un zape … tarado!

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con Mikan cantando y la verdad canta genial… además la canción es muy bella … se me hace conocida…

_Iremos juntos, tu y yo de la mano…_

_Hacia donde pueda al fin brillar…_

_Aquella luz que una vez, alumbro a las flores…_

_La ciudad, se encuentra…_

_Bajo los cálidos rayos del sol…_

_A pesar…_

_De que tristemente esta se encontró bajo la oscuridad…_

_Y gracias a los milagros que existen,_

_Prevalecerán nuestros lazos hoy,_

_No dudemos otra vez…_

_Una nueva historia, comenzara en este lugar…_

_Recuerda siempre que, después de la tempestad,_

_La luz llegara abriendo paso,_

_A ese presente que trae los lazos que,_

_Atravesaron el tiempo hasta hoy…_

_Iremos juntos, tu y yo de la mano…_

_Hacia donde pueda al fin brillar…_

Sin darme cuenta estoy viendo fijamente a Mikan , quien se ve muy hermosa… y noto que ella me está viendo fijamente igual que yo…

_¡Demuestra tu valor, camina sin descaso!_

_¡Déjate llevar por las sensaciones!_

_Cuando comienzas desde cero a caminar…_

Una vez que termina la canción , Mikan se sonroja al notar que la veo fijamente… pero es que es algo que no puedo evitar … además esa canción es una de mis favoritas , es la canción del ending 21 de Naruto … ¿si se acuerdan? cuando les conté del ninja rubio … en lo que reflexiono sobre la próxima pelea de Naruto contra Sasuke , veo que Koko se lanza a abrazar a Mikan y ella no se mueve… este día la muerte de Koko estaba predicha!

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Koko PDV**

Natsy es un completo idiota! es obvio que está enamorado de Mikan , pero bueno … ¿desde cuándo lo sé? desde la primera vez que hablo de ella … es por eso que tenía ganas de conocerla, y al parecer es una chica muy guapa , pero no es de mi estilo, entonces se preguntaran "¿Por qué demonios coqueteas con ella?" , bueno hay algo que se llama amistad y es lo que tengo con Natsy , y la verdad por eso le quiero echar una manita … para que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos …

En estos momentos abrazo a Mikan , si tienen razón "estás loco , Natsume te va a matar" , y justo en ese momento Natsume la jala tomándola de la cintura mi plan tuvo éxito – que no te dije que no la tocaras , ella es mía! – dios creo que lo provoque más de la cuenta! está furioso – digo … lo que pasa es que de ahora en adelante … seré su tutor … y pues son MI familia a eso me refería – dice Natsume mas rojo que un tomate , me gustaría tomarle una foto pero sé que eso acabaría con mi existencia…

Volteo a ver a Mikan y la pobre está MUY roja , solo veo como Natsy la suelta y ambos se alejan en cuestión de segundos … lo único que hago es reír , y luego ser callado por una mirada asesina de Natsy.

Pero aunque seas nuestro tutor tarde o temprano Mikan se casara con alguien y no podremos hacer nada … - dijo la pequeña Hotaru … - Eso jamás pasara!

Bueno creo que tengo una aliada mas , espero que Natsy se dé cuenta pronto y lo diga … antes de que llegue la competencia.

**Fin Koko PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Eso jamás pasara! – dijo Natsume , solo siento como me sonrojo más de lo que estaba … tal vez … por lo menos … le guste a Natsume …eso es …GENIAL!

Todos estamos callados , y por supuesto que yo estoy feliz … - Bueno Natsy antes de que me mates , me despido, nos vemos … los pasare a visitar … Mikan nos vemos … - se va Koko , pero antes de que salga por la puerta le lanza una sonrisa de complicidad a Hotaru , ¿Qué estarán planeando?. Cuando terminamos de comer , nos vamos, Natsume está muy callado como si estuviera pensando en algo , tal vez sea sobre la llamada que recibió.

Cuando llegamos a su casa … pues creo que está un poco pequeña … - no es muy grande , pero verán que nos acomodaremos , es mas sacare la cama para que haya espacio y dormiremos es futones , y la mesa la sacaremos al balcón , para tener más espacio y la regresaremos a su lugar durante el día ¿Qué les parece? – Nos dice Natsume nervioso … - está bien no te preocupes el lugar a pesar de ser pequeño es muy cómodo , gracias por recibirnos… pero Onichan ¿Dónde nos cambiaremos? – le digo.

Pues … eso no lo había pensado … - me responde – dame unas tachuelas y una cortina – me dijo Hotaru , bueno más bien me ordeno , entonces una vez que se las di , ella comenzó a poner la cortina con las tachuelas … de modo que hizo una separación del baño , la cocina y la entrada ; y el cuarto* … - es una excelente idea – le dije a Hotaru una vez que termino – ahora Onichan cuando nos estemos cambiando tú TE QUEDARAS EN EL CUARTO Y NO SALDRAS ¡ENTENDISTE! – le dije a Onichan , Hotaru solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Onechan? – Me llama Aoi - ¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa? – Aoi esta será nuestra nueva casa – le respondo – no es cierto, por que pronto regresaran mi mamá y mi papá y ellos no van a caber aquí ¿Por qué no han llamado mi mamá y mi papá? – me pregunta Aoi , es verdad Natsume ya me lo había comentado , que Aoi no entiende aun que mi papá y Kaoru san an muerto … todos nos quedamos callados , pero Aoi comienza a inquietarse - ¡quiero ir con mis papás! – comienza a quejarse Aoi.

Aoi que te parece si te voy a comprar algo , ahora regreso! – dice Hotaru saliendo de la casa , sin que me dé tiempo de detenerla - ¡Hotachan! – le grito pero no me hizo caso , Aoi comienza a llorar , la verdad no se qué hacer , ¿Cómo debo actuar? – Quédate con Aoi y trata de tranquilizarla , yo iré con Hotaru – me dice Natsume , yo solo le digo que sí y el también sale corriendo … la verdad no sabría que hacer si Natsume me faltara…

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Una vez que Salí de la casa me puse a buscar a Hotaru – pero no la veo por ningún lado , hasta que … - regresemos – le digo a Hotaru al verla en un parque frente a un árbol de Sakura … y al parecer está llorando … ustedes pensaran que eso no puede estar pasando … pero yo si lo comprendo , la verdad no he visto llorar a Hotaru desde que se entero de que Hajime y Kaoru murieron.

Sabes el nombre de mi madre es Sakura Kuga , ella nació en Inglaterra , pero mis abuelos eran de Japón , ella me abandono , alegando que yo perjudicaba su trabajo de modelo y le estorbaba , entonces mi padre se quedo conmigo … - ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte , solo veía las lagrimas que caían al suelo … ya que lo único que podía ver era su espalda … - pero ahora… mi padre también se ha ido … sé que no estoy sola … pero me duele … trato de ser fuerte , por que se que Mikan es una niña debilucha que se deja vencer por cualquier cosa y me necesita … pero no puedo evitar extrañar a mi padre y a Kaoru san… - comenzó a llorar lo único que podía hacer era quedarme con ella a escucharla para que se desahogara … así paso un rato y ella paro… - vamos, Mikan ha de estar preocupada – me dice con esa mirada fría , que ahora sé que es normal en ella … - claro – es lo único que le digo – por cierto cuídala – me dice , pero la verdad no lo logro comprender…

Bueno una vez que regresamos a casa Mikan corre a abrazar a Hotaru y ella le corresponde el abrazo , pidiéndole también una disculpa , yo solo veo que Aoi ya esta durmiendo y les digo a Hotaru y a Mikan que lo mejor será que ya se duerman ya que mañana comenzara mi búsqueda para un nuevo empleo … bueno espero que de ahora en adelante todo sea un poco más fácil , ya que Hotaru y Mikan han vuelto a hacer las mismas.

Acomodamos el lugar en el que dormiremos y quedamos que yo dormiría en una orilla , Mikan a mi lado , después Aoi y por ultimo y al otro extremo Hotaru , algo me dice que no fue buena idea…

**Continuara… **

Bueno acabe -_- es que son las 3 de la madrugada _ estoy asi ... bueno espero que les haya gustado... por cierto la cancion que aparece es un fandub de una de los ending de mi hijo Naruto tal como lo dice natsy *-* no es mio es de sakufanduber les dejo el link por quien lo quiera ver .com/watch?v=sfV8BH8lZWM&feature=related bueno que mas ... a si ... por quien no le entendieron a mi explicacion de la casa de natsy yo laura aldana me puso a dibujar *-* asi como lo hoyen asi que mi obra de arte *sarcasmo* esta en mi muro de face para que logren darse una idea ^^u .?fbid=415771355130516&set=a.134903066550681.14342.100000929643732&type=1&theater es el link

Bueno gracias por seguir apoyandome *w* ya luna saldra en el proximo capitulo , por cierto les dejo una pista quien creen que le enseñara a cocinar a mikan? O.o ni yo misma lo se ... ¬¬u pero bueno espero que sigan leyendo! y dejen comentarios me gusta leer comentarios me hace feliz y me inspira a seguir escribiendo *-*

Bueno gracias por leer *w*! nos vemos...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! ya acabe el cap 7 espero que les guste *w* y gracias por susu comentarios! me hacen feliz! espero que me sigan hasta el final *-* bueno comenzemos

Gakuen alice no me pertenece

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 7 **

**Natsume PDV**

Lo único que escuche fue la alarma de mi celular, claro era la canción "DIver" de Naruto, es verdad pronto saldrá el nuevo tomo del manga, tengo que ir a comprarlo, pensaba mientras estaba tendido en mi cama y de la nada sentí como algo me apretaba, bueno más bien estaba encima de mi abrazándome… pero antes de que pudiera ver de qué o quién se trataba… BAKA BAKA… sentí como en mi cara se estrello un ¿guante? … Hotaru… - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – me dijo Hotaru con una mirada más fría de lo normal… pero ¿Qué?

Cuando voltee no sabía qué hacer , si gritar o correr … Mikan estaba encima mío ABRAZANDOME y yo la abrazaba por la cintura , solo vi como ella iba despertando poco a poco , dejando ver sus preciosos ojos avellana … yo solo estaba rojo … pero no la soltaba , Mikan cuando abrió los ojos , lo primero que hizo fue sonreírme, pero cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra posición , se puso más roja y si … me golpeo. Es mi imaginación o estas hermanas están acostumbradas a golpearme.

Después Mikan sale corriendo hacia el baño, ahora me ha de odiar mas … - Oye – me llama Hotaru , esta niña después de lo de ayer parece estar mejor , pero a veces creo que no me respeta , solo es un sospecha… - Mira no me opongo , pero … - me ha lanzado una mirada asesina , mas asesina de las que lanza normalmente – si la tocas antes de tiempo o te atreves a lastimarla , NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO! – lo único que hago es temblar como un corderito, claro que en mi caso sería un lindo cordero… creo entender lo que Hotaru me trata de decir y por supuesto que se que con ella no se juega.

Natsy… - me llama una adormilada Aoi, creo que se despertó por culpa del alboroto… - tengo hambre – es verdad… yo también pero ¿Qué desayunaremos? yo siempre desayuno en la universidad – Lo mejor será ir a comprar algo preparado – le digo a Hotaru y a Aoi, de repente Mikan sale del baño toda sonrojada, y yo también estoy igual *suspiro* creo que lo mejor será cambiar de lugares…

Mikan solo se sienta y me ignora ¡pero si yo no tuve la culpa! ella fue la que se acerco a mi – lo mejor será que vaya ahora- les digo a las niñas enojado, me visto y salgo de la casa, Mikan se comporta como una niña caprichosa, fue un accidente, lo mejor será dejar de pensar en eso, que mas da… no me importa si se enoja… que haga lo que quiera, demonios estoy pensando en eso de nuevo.

Entro a la tienda encontrándome con la señora Satsuki, ella es muy buena conmigo, siempre me ha apoyado, a decir verdad es a la única tienda que voy ya que está un poco retirada, porque si voy a las demás, las muchachas que atienden o las clientas, lo único que hacen es acosarme, si sé, que soy guapo, pero la verdad a veces es incomodo… - buenos días – la saludo, la anciana lo único que hace es sonreírme y devolverme el saludo. Ahora que será bueno para desayunar, compro algunas bolas de arroz, pan y galletas, espero que les guste.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Digo en voz alta, al ver una pequeña caja en forma de regalo, de color rosa y con un moño morado, - ¿Ha…Howalon? – digo – si son los nuevos dulces que han lanzado, son como algodones de azúcar – me dice la señora Satsuki, no sería mala idea llevarles algunos a las niñas, tal vez y con esto Mikan deje de estar enojada, luego de pagar, me dirijo a casa… - ya llegue – digo una vez que abro la puerta y entro a casa… pero ¡¿Qué demonios?

Me encuentro a Mikan vistiendo a Aoi pero Mikan esta… en ropa interior! – AHHHH! – grita Mikan lanzándome un zapato de Aoi a la cara , lo único que pienso es que son de panditas …

Mikan se mete rápido al cuarto y yo para conservar mi vida me quedo ahí esperando … Demonios si esto sigue así mi hermosa cara será arruinada y no creo que a nadie le guste ¿verdad?.

Y…ya puedes pasar Onichan – me llama Mikan - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamo enojado y es que tengo motivos ¡fue un accidente! , Mikan solo agacha la cabeza avergonzada , creo que me he pasado , puedo entender a Mikan, creo que a mí tampoco me gustaría que me vieran desnudo .. Y más con lo guapo que soy , tal vez provoque que alguien trate de abusar de mi ¡que miedo! – Bueno … te perdono – le digo para quitar el ambiente tenso , y funciono Mikan me ve con una sonrisa - Panditas… - me encanta hacer enojar a Mikan , ella solo se sonroja y me grita – Pervertido! Por que las viste – dice jalando su falda para que no vea nada , pero la verdad es que ya he visto demasiado – No es mi culpa que uses ropa interior tan infantil , además yo no las vi, tu me las mostraste – digo soltando una carcajada – Zorro pervertido! – Me dice Mikan , espera … eso si me hizo enojar - ¿por que zorro? – le pregunto un poco molesto – Por tus ojos rasgados … y tu cara te hacen ver como un zorro – me dice sacándome la lengua y cargando a Aoi para darle de comer, solo le lanzo una mirada de reproche … esta niña cada día se defiende mas …

Eres poco sensible , no sabes cómo tratar a las personas – me dijo Hotaru , mira quién habla la reina de hielo … - OHHH! – Mikan me distrae de la pelea de miradas que tengo con Hotaru , sip esta niña se parece a su padre … - ¿Qué son? – me pregunta Mikan con estrellas en sus ojos señalando los Howalon , lo cual hace que me ponga nervioso , es que hay algunas ocasiones en que Mikan se comporta demasiado tierna.

So…son Howalon – le digo tartamudeando , es que Mikan me pone muy nervioso – Saben delicioso – dicen Mikan y Aoi al mismo tiempo ,se ven tan lindas … -¿tu no vas a probar? – le pregunto a Hotaru – Odio la comida dulce – me dice , comiendo una bola de arroz con relleno de cangrejo – Bueno lo mejor será irme , porque si no llegare tarde a mi trabajo y no tendré tiempo de buscar en la mañana, con el trabajo que me costo que mi jefe me quitara las vacaciones – les digo – me dirijo a la puerta y ahí me despido de ellas – Nos vemos – Que te vaya bien – me dice Hotaru y Aoi en la entrada ambas con una sonrisa , bueno Hotaru con una leve , pero algo es algo – Q..Que te vaya bien … ten cuidado … - me dice Mikan desde lejos sonrojada , yo me pongo nervioso … una vez afuera lo único que hago es pensar que ahora todo ha cambiado … es raro que alguien me despida en la puerta ya que hasta ahora había estado solo.

Bueno ahora ¿por dónde empiezo? , mi otro trabajo lo obtuve por que Koko me recomendó pero ahora … bueno comencemos.

Primero voy a ver a una tienda de ropa … no es lo mío pero trabajo es trabajo – buenos días – me dirijo a una señora de unos 25 años , con una de mis mejores sonrisas – buenos días , ¿Qué se te ofrece … -me dice sonriendo , se ve buena persona – cariño? –me dice con una sonrisa seductora, ups ya empezamos mal – venia a preguntar si necesitaban gente , bueno es que estoy buscando trabajo de medio tiempo – le digo lo más serio posible – espérame bebe , déjame pregunto – me dice la señorita , pero como se comporta dudo mucho que sea señorita, regresa y me dice que si solicitan pero solo muchachos menores de 15 años – pero puedes dejarme tu numero … yo te llamo , tal vez encuentre algo bueno … al igual que tu – me dice guiñándome un ojo , no sé si me da asco o miedo , pero salgo lo más rápido que puedo.

¿No les había dicho? , bueno algo que me da más miedo que Hotaru , son las mujeres acosadoras , desde primaria , la mayoría de las niñas siempre me acosaban , es tan molesto , y cuando uno más las desprecia mas se acercan … *suspiro* , bueno ese es el castigo por ser tan guapo…

Llego a la siguiente tienda , bueno más bien es un supermercado … -Buenos días – Le digo a una señora de edad avanzada – Hola joven ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – Me dice la ancianita , que bueno , me siento mas cómodo con mujeres mayores ya que ellas jamás intentarían algo … - quería saber si ¿solicitan personas? – le digo con mi mejor sonrisa – Bueno tenemos un puesto para cajero … ¿en cuántos trabajos has estado? – me pregunta , le digo que trabajo en una cafetería de mesero … y llevo ahí como unos 9 meses - Lo siento pero para poder trabajar aquí necesitas por lo menos 3 años de experiencia .

Bueno gracias – le digo un poco desanimado – pero … - me dice la anciana , lo cual me da un poco de ilusión – si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a entrar … claro con un pequeño precio … es mas hasta consigues experiencia en algo mas – me dice la anciana y antes de que pudiera reaccionar … - ¿Qué… - ME APRETO UNA POMPI! , después de este trauma , salgo corriendo , llegue a un parque y me quede sentado procesando lo que me acababa de ocurrir … ¿Por qué a mí me suceden estas cosas?

Dos horas después…

¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieren que tenga experiencia , si no me quieren dar trabajo? , me digo a mi mismo mientras camino por central Town enojado y no estoy exagerando , la verdad es tan difícil conseguir trabajo … en unos me dice que me falta experiencia y en otros me dicen que rebaso la edad , ¿Quién los entiende?. Bueno sin contar a las mujeres que me acosan …

Bueno esta es mi última opción …- dije entrando a una tienda de discos … - buenos días – le dije a un niño de aproximadamente 10 años , de ojos azules y cabello rubio … - Sabes vengo a preguntar sobre el trabajo ¿con quién puedo ir? – le pregunte con una sonrisa – espera deja le aviso a mi tío … - me dijo el niño desapareciendo por la puerta – Buenos días – me dijo un señor de aproximadamente 30 años que se acercaba a mi – me llamo Tobita Nogi , soy el dueño de esta tienda – me dijo de manera tímida … no se me siento cómodo … con estas personas –Bueno … la verdad hay una vacante para atender la tienda , claro solo será medio tiempo , solo seria en la mañana ya que a esa hora cuidare a mi sobrino … solo te podre dar el trabajo durante las vacaciones - ¡genial! fue lo que pensé – bueno pues … ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me dijo – Me llamo Natsume Hyuga de 18 años … - le dije , ya después le conté sobre la escuela y sobre mi único trabajo mientras revisaba mis documentos – y ¿su familia? – Me dijo – bueno ahora vivo con mis 3 sobrinas y mis padres al igual que mi única hermana con su esposo murieron – Oh! Lo siento mucho … - no se preocupe – le dije sonriendo … - bueno entonces usted cuida de sus sobrinas! eso es admirable – me dijo con estrellas en los ojos – bueno entonces el puesto es suyo … claro comenzara dentro de una semana … mucho gusto Natsume san – me dijo extendiendo su mano la cual no rechace … - por cierto él es mi sobrino Ruka Nogi … - me dijo señalando al niño que me encontré primero.

Hola … Mi nombre es Ruka … mmm… mucho gusto Natsume san – me dijo con una sonrisa …- hola! – le respondí , este niño parece un poco … gay … pero se ve buen chico… - bueno entonces nos vemos – les dije saliendo de la tienda – si nos vemos en una semana – me dijeron los dos … pero antes de que saliera escuche decirle Tobita san a Ruka … - Por cierto … tus pollitos te esperan … Ruu chan … - lo único que hice fue soltar una risita , mientras "Ruu chan" se sonrojo … pobre niño , me identifico con él.

Bueno después de tener éxito encontrando trabajo , me dirijo a mi trabajo de mesero … uff , me cambio y salgo a meserear , como todos los días la casa está llena … sip llenas de niñas dominadas por su hormonas …

Hola Natsume … - me llaman y la verdad volteo solo porque es una voz conocida para mi … - Hola Luna – le digo a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que se encuentra en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal … - ¿Cómo has estado? – me dice dándome un beso casi en los labios … esta chica ya me habla y me trata como si me conociera … pero la verdad no está nada mal … ¡Que! soy hombre y a veces necesito divertirme … pero no con cualquiera … - bien Luna espero que pronto vayamos a divertirnos - me gusta ser directo, además ella se me ofreció primero … y tal vez ocurra algo mas … - Claro Natsume , por cierto ese uniforme se te ve … genial – me dice Luna acariciando mi chaleco. Es raro , pero tengo remordimiento de algo.

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Después de que Natsume se fue me tranquilice – No es bueno ser tan lanzada – me dijo Hotaru con reproche - ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada – me defendí , después de arreglar la casa– Bueno que tal y si vamos a dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar … - les digo a las niñas – Esta bien – me dice Hotaru – SSSIII! – se emociona Aoi.

Salimos de la casa y vamos a central Town … según Hotaru quien investigo sobre la ciudad … central Town es la ciudad donde hay varias tiendas y centros comerciales ... bueno vamos caminando, después de varias tiendas y de algunas horas nos encontramos con una tienda de discos … - vamos a ver les digo a las niñas.

Cuando entramos nos encontramos con un señor muy amable – ¿Qué se les ofrece pequeñas …? - nos dice – quería saber si ya salió el nuevo sencillo de Maaya Sakamoto … - aun no pequeña … sale la próxima semana, ¿Qué tal y si regresas hasta entonces? – Nos dijo , yo solo asentí – no las había visto por aquí ¿son nuevas? – La verdad hemos venido a vivir con nuestro tío – bueno … mmm que curioso … - dijo - ¿Qué sucede? – No nada , debe ser una coincidencia – me dice sonriendo.

Cuando salimos de la tienda , seguíos caminando , les compre unas crepas a Hotaru y a Aoi … cuando me dieron ganas de tomar un té nos dirigimos a una cafetería … parece ser una buena, ya que hay bastantes clientas … cuando nos vamos acercando … puedo ver a Natsume , ¿el trabaja aquí? … es verdad me había dicho que trabajaba de mesero en una cafetería … las tres nos íbamos a acercar a saludarlo … pero había una mujer muy bella cerca saludándolo … mi corazón se partió cuando la mujer lo beso en los labios y a él parece no incomodarle.

Me acerco un poco para ver mejor … y veo a la mujer es … - Luna - ¡no puede ser! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?... Lo mas razonable es alejarme , ya que si ella se entera de que mi padre a muerto, ellos van a actuar y me alejaran de mis hermanas.

**Continuara …**

O.O! que deminios? maldita luna deja a mi natsy ò.ò el es mio! bueno espero que les haya gustado actualizare pronto *w* por cierto eso de buscar trabajo lo saque de mis grandes experiencias claro! a mi nunca me han acosado! pero ... Luna que sera de mikan ? O.o y por que mikan le tiene miedo XD bueno luna en esta ocacion no sera la tipica muchacha que causa celos ¬¬ por desgracia y ya vieron como ruu chan y natsy se conocen y seran amigos ^^ amo su amistad XD por cierto espero que prontosalga el proximo manga de mi naruto bueno gracias por leer! comenten! susu comentarios me hacen muy peliz *-* y me inpira a escribir *w* bueno nos vemos ... y cuidense ... se despide una pobre iña desempleada T.T bueno nos vemos XD

Por cierto ... NATSUME TE AMO! NO MUERAS TTOTT


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Ya estoy de regreso XD… bueno … como en el capitulo anterior deje una duda , aquí se va a aclarar … ¿Qué será Luna de Mikan? bueno espero que este cap. no esté tan aburrido … es que no tenía muchas ideas U.U bueno empecemos! Gracias por sus comentarios! *w* me hacen feliz *-*!

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece … si me perteneciera Natsume sería feliz T.T

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 8**

**Mikan PDV**

Aun no lo puedo creer , quien imaginaria que me encontraría con Luna en Kioto… - Vamos niñas – les digo a Hotaru y Aoi , lo mejor será que nos alejemos para que pueda tranquilizarme… Después de caminar por algunos minutos llegamos a un parque … Hotaru no ha preguntado nada , tal vez lo haga una vez que llegamos a casa , en este momento ella está jugando con Aoi al subí y baja … yo me columpio … esto me recuerda a los días que pasaba con mi madre… cuando era pequeña, aunque no recuerdo muy bien como era físicamente.

Es verdad casi no he hablado de mi madre ¿verdad?, y también se preguntaran por que recuerdo a mi madre una vez que he vuelto a ver a Luna… bueno la verdad es que Luna Koizumi es la hija de una de las hermanas de mi madre… sip Luna es mi prima…

Antes de que cumpliera los 12 años Serina san madre de Luna , me conto que la noche en que mi madre murió en un accidente automovilístico , había hablado con su familia , mi madre los había visitado , pero lo más raro es que no me había llevado con ella … mi madre dice Serina san siempre me llevaba a todos lados … no importa a donde fuera , siempre la acompañaba , pero esa noche no fue así…

Mi madre casi no hablaba con su familia… solo los visitábamos en fechas importantes , como navidad o año nuevo, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien , la casa de mis abuelos es una casa humilde , no tan lujosa como en la que vivía con mi papá … un día conocí a Serina san , hermana mayor de mi madre.

Solo la recuerdo a ella con claridad ya que era muy cariñosa con mi madre , y al ver que yo soy la viva imagen de mi madre , también me tomo un gran cariño. Cuando mi madre murió , toda su familia estuvo presente y pelearon con mi padre … en aquel tiempo no sabía por qué … pero 9 años después , en una de las visitas que le hacía a Serina san me conto todo. La verdad después de la muerte de mi madre , con la única persona que tenía contacto era con Serina san … es por eso que conocí a Luna.

Cuando yo visitaba a Serina san , Luna siempre me veía inferior a ella , siempre creí que me odiaba … y siempre me metía en problemas … jamás entendí que es lo que le había hecho a Luna para que me odiara.

Serina san al contario siempre me trato como si fuera su hija … por cierto ¿no les he dicho lo que me conto? … bueno , la verdad Serina san me confesó que la noche en que mi madre fue a ver a su familia , a ella le dijeron que habían hecho un gran negocio… como ustedes lo escuchan … me habían vendido a una de las familias más ricas … por eso me tenían que entregar a ellos.

Mi madre indignada, salió de la casa y ya saben lo que paso después … bueno eso no fue todo lo impactante … también me entere que mi madre había sido vendida a la familia de mi padre … a los Imai.

El día que murió mi madre, su familia le exigió a mi padre que me entregara a la familia , ya que el siendo hombre no podría criar a una niña … además de que ya tenían planes conmigo. Mi padre por obvias razones se negó , es por eso que yo ya no tenía contacto con ellos …solo con mi tía Serina san.

Y ahora que mi padre ha muerto … y lo peor … si Luna se entera de que soy huérfana y no vivo con la familia de mi papá ¿será capaz de avisarles y de entregarme a los Azumi? ¿Tanto me odiara Luna?.

Si eso pasa no solo me alejare de mi Natsume , también de mis hermanas y me obligaran a casarme …

Mikan chan ¿Por qué lloras? – Pero si el que me llama es Koko san … pero ¿Qué hace el aquí? - ¿Mikan chan te encuentras bien? – Me pregunta preocupado – E…estoy bien no se preocupe Koko san – le respondo con una sonrisa - ¿segura? – que persistente … veo que se acercan Hotaru y Aoi … *suspiro* lo mejor será regresar a casa …

No se preocupe en serio … bueno nos tenemos que ir , espero que nos veamos de nuevo Koko san – me despido con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa , Aoi va tan alegre como siempre , cantando y bailando … eso me pone tan feliz! Pero Hotaru viene muy callada… - ¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunta Hotaru una vez que llegamos a casa – nada Hotachan … solo estoy un poco cansada … mmm que será bueno para comer , iré a comprar algo a la tienda , tal vez Onichan llegue tarde hoy ... – le digo recordando a Luna y a Natsume juntos … es verdad ¿Cómo es que Natsume y Luna se conocen?

No te preocupes , tu eres más linda que esa güera oxigenada … - me dice Hotaru con una sonrisa , pero … Hotaru si me preocupa y me duele eso pero … lo que más me preocupa es que me alejen de ustedes … la verdad no lo soportaría.

Gracias iré a comprar algo… - me despido con una sonrisa … es verdad me había prometido ser fuerte por mis hermanas.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Después de que Luna se alejo , prometiendo o más bien amenazando con regresar … me pongo un poco pensativo … ¿Por qué rechace a Luna? … si como ustedes lo leen , rechace a Luna después de haberle dado alas … ¿Por qué? tal vez porque ahora no tengo tiempo para eso. Es verdad tengo a una familia que mantener …

Bueno lo mejor será animarme , ya que la próxima semana será más difícil *suspiro*.

_Una semana después…_

Mi vida es horrible y mas con Hotaru cerca … esa niña no ha parado de jugarme bromas! esa niña demonio es muy cruel conmigo … además es más cruel cuando me golpea con su BAKA BAKA todas las mañanas … si siempre Mikan y yo amanecemos abrazados … pero no es mi culpa! Además Mikan también me golpea! ya es costumbre que eso pase … bueno no solo eso … aunque ya no recuerdo los estampados … fresas , caritas felices, corazoncitos , florecitas , en fin una gran variedad de estampados de ropa interior que Mikan posee , que ¿Cómo lo sé? , bueno la verdad es que casi diario veo a Mikan así… por accidente … aunque algunas veces no fueron un accidente.

Bueno no solo han sido ese tipo de accidentes … una noche llegue y Mikan y Hotaru estaban cocinando … bueno tratando de cocinar , en fin al final salimos a comer , una porque lo que habían preparado no era comestible y segunda por que el departamento está lleno de humo … quemaron todo.

Aoi chan se ha vuelto muy popular por el barrio … incluso un mocoso llamado Youichi se le acerca demasiado … maldito mocoso! Tendré que cuidar a Aoi mas … a Luna ya no la he visto desde ese día en la cafetería … ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

Ahora me dirijo a mi nuevo trabajo , sip a donde se encuentra Ruu chan y Tobita san … entro y me encuentro con ambos pero al parecer tienen visita .. Y es un chico de cabello negro , algo familiar … pero si este sujeto es …! Ese MOCOSO!.

Oh! Natsume san qué bueno que ha llegado – me dice Tobita san con una sonrisa … - Natsume san buenos días! – me dice Ruka , que niño tan mas delicado – pero si esto es una sorpresa Natsume san! Jamás creí encontrarle aquí! – me dice aquel mocoso!

Buenos días Tobita san y Ruka … - me dirijo solo a ellos , el no se merece ni mi saludo … bueno solo le lanzo una mirada asesina … con eso es suficiente.

Después de mi gran saludo , Tobita san se asegura de explicarme todo sobre la tienda … - Bueno Natsume san , eso sería todo … pues solo le tengo que decir que Ruu chan se quedara hoy en la tienda … aquí lo vendrá a recoger su mamá junto a su amigo Tsubasa … bueno nos vemos , te los encargo en lo que viene mi hermana. Lo bueno es que ya conoces a Tsubasa – si señor es lo bueno…*sarcasmo*

Es verdad , tú conoces a Mikan san … Tsubasa … entonces Natsume san es el tío de Hotaru y de Mikan san! Así que usted es quien tiene ce… - decía Ruu chan hasta que fue callado por Tsubasa … - es verdad ¿Qué paso con ellas no fueron la última semana a la escuela y no están en su casa? ¿Usted sabe que paso con ellas Natsume san? – me dice Ruu chan una vez que se soltó de Tsubasa … que les diré ! Si se enteran que están en mi casa ese MOCOSO querrá ir a verla! – No sé nada de ellas … - les respondo.

Buenos días! – dijo mi primera clienta , dios mío! Es Mikan! – eh? Onichan! – me dijo Mikan sorprendida … la verdad yo estoy igual. - ¿Qué haces… trabajas aquí?- me pregunta una vez que ve mi mandil azul , según es el uniforme de la tienda … - si algún problema – le respondo enfadado , ¿por qué?, porque ha arruinado todo… _Onichan ¿por qué estas enfadado? – me pregunta Mikan un poco triste … la verdad es que últimamente Mikan ha estado muy rara, casi no habla y siempre anda muy pensativa … ¿Qué le estará sucediendo?

Mikan? – pregunta el mocoso detrás mío … es verdad! el maldito sigue aquí! - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? pero… ¿Qué ha pasado? de repente desaparecieron … sin decir nada – le dice a Mikan el tal Tsubasa – no te preocupes Tsubasa … luego te contare lo que nos paso … pero lo bueno es que ya estamos mejor … gracias por preocuparte por nosotras – le dice Mikan con una sonrisa … lo cual hace sonrojar a Tsubasa … maldición! Como me enoja que haga eso!

Hola! – dice Hotaru quien tenía agarrada de la mano a Aoi , a Ruu chan – Hola Hotaru! – Le dice Ruka muy nervioso y feliz – me da gusto verte Hotaru – le dice Ruka enviándole una gran sonrisa a Hotaru … pero ella lo único que hace es verlo con esa típica mirada seria. Pobre.

¿Qué hacen por aquí? – les pregunta Tsubasa … como odio que le hable a Mikan! – Pues paso algo un poco complicado de contar … así que por eso ahora vivimos aquí en Kioto junto a mi tío Natsume … - dice ella con una sonrisa … ¡¿TIO? ¿Por qué demonios me llama así? … - ¡que sorpresa! Natsume san dijo que no sabía nada de ustedes … - dice el MOCOSO …

Yo … no sabía que decirles – les respondo una vez que todos me miran … ¿que mas puedo decir? – Bueno… - dice Hotaru con una mirada divertida … - y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? – les pregunta…

Mi tío es el dueño de la tienda … así que me vine a pasar las vacaciones con el … pero hoy iré junto con mi mamá a ver a Tsubasa entrenar … ya sabes que él es el capitán del equipo de la secundaria y yo de la primaria , así que me gusta aprender de Tsubasa sempai – dijo Ruu chan … ¿capitán del equipo de futbol? , ¿Cómo un niño así es capitán?, y lo peor es que habla de ese tal Tsubasa como si fuera un ídolo.

Ya veo… y ¿tu Andou? – le pregunta Hotaru a Tsubasa – Yo vine a recogerlos para guiarlos , es que es un nuevo campo de entrenamiento … pero me da mucho gusto ver a Mikan de nuevo – lo dice sonriéndole a Mikan! Descarado! ¡Y enfrente de mí! – y ¿a que han venido ustedes? – le pregunto a Mikan , poniéndome en medio de ella y el mocoso … solo escucho la risa de Hotaru y de ¿Ruu chan? … también él se ha unido! – bueno Onichan es que habíamos venido a esta tienda hace una semana … a preguntar por un disco de Maaya Sakamoto y el encargado nos dijo que lo tendría en una semana y pues… - me dice Mikan muy nerviosa … tal vez ese maldito mocoso es el que la pone así! Y como me enoja! – Bueno ven por aquí … - le digo tomándola de la mano y guiándola al mostrador … no la dejare cerca de ese mocoso!

Una vez que le entrego el disco , que por supuesto yo pague , ya que el mocoso aquel lo quería pagar! Mikan y las niñas se despiden – Bueno nos vemos chicos … Tsubasa y Ruka pyon – les dice Mikan - ¿Ruka pyon? – le pregunto a Mikan molesto ¿Por qué es tan cercana a Ruka? , es solo un niño … es tierno lo admito .. Pero es un niño , además se ve que Ruka quiere con Hotaru! – Es … es porque el ama a los animales … además el cría unos hermosos canarios! ¿Verdad Ruka pyon? – me dice Mikan nerviosa y Ruka solo asiente nervioso , una vez que le lance una mirada asesina … no me gustaría imaginar que también Ruka está detrás de Mikan. – A bueno… - Les respondo. No muy convencido así que tendré que vigilarlos.

Bueno después de las escenitas que da mi tío , nos retiramos… nos vemos … - me dice Hotaru en la puerta de la tienda junto a Aoi … - por cierto Onichan ¿Dónde comeremos hoy? – me pregunta Mikan – no lo sé , lo veremos cuando llegue – les digo cortante … - Es verdad Mikan no sabes cocinar – dice el tonto ese … - ¿acaso comen todos los días afuera de su casa? eso puede causar que se enfermen … - que lindo se preocupa por nosotros … o más bien por Mikan! - ¿Qué te parece Mikan , si te enseño a cocinar? – dice Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa ¡¿Qué? … ese maldito lo único que quiere es estar cerca de Mikan! Solo se está aprovechando … pero eso jamás! - ¿enserio Tsubasa? ¿Harías eso por nosotras? – Mikan! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Claro Mikan , ya sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa! – maldito descarado ¿Qué yo estoy pintado? ¡Mikan! – Gracias Tsubasa entonces nos vemos mañana en la estación , para que me enseñes … - maldición! Mikan! No lo invites! -¿puede ir Onichan? – Me pregunta Mikan con esa cara de cachorro que no puedo evitar – Haz lo que quieras – le respondo indiferente …

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Genial! Tsubasa me enseñara a cocinar! Así podre prepararle deliciosos platillos a Natsume … pero al parecer el está muy molesto … creo que Tsubasa lo le cae bien …

Bueno ahora nos vamos – me despido con una sonrisa , me alivia un poco irme ya que estando cerca de Natsume me pongo muy nerviosa … aunque ya llevamos una semana viviendo juntos , aun no me acostumbro despertar albarazada de el *suspiro* ; además después de lo de Luna no estoy tranquila … ¿que tal y si me llego a encontrar con ella? … bueno , por el momento no pensare en ello – Esta bien tengan cuidado – nos dice Natsume.

Hoy es un día hermoso , no solo porque he visto a Natsume … también porque Natsume me ha comprado mi disco favorito! Kyaaa! Estoy tan feliz … es el primer regalo que me da Natsume y claro que lo cuidare mucho! – Es solo un disco , eso no significa nada … además debes tener cuidado de que aquella güera no se le acerque – me dice Hotaru … es verdad tengo que saber qué es lo que Luna quiere de Natsume.

Tienes razón Hotachan ! Así que ya tengo un plan! – le digo a Hotaru abrazando mi disco – Una vez escuche que a los hombres también se les conquista a partir de la comida … es por eso que he aceptado la propuesta de Tsubasa para que me enseñe a cocinar - le respondo con una sonrisa – pero … no crees que esto se malinterprete … bueno que mejor dicho el lo malinterprete … - me dice Hotaru lamiendo una paleta ¿de dónde demonios la saco?

¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto – tal vez el piense que haces esto para estar cerca de Tsubasa … - me dice indiferente … a veces ciento que a Hotaru no le importo … pero … es verdad! Tal vez lo tome así ¿Qué hago? – Hotachan ¿Qué hare? – le digo a Hotaru llorando – Pues úsalo a tu favor … hay que probar si a Natsume le gustas, aunque está más que claro … pero me gustaría confirmar algo … - me dice Hotaru con una mirada maliciosa , me da miedo - ¿pero qué quieres confirmar? – le digo nerviosa – Tu solo espera Mikan , mientras actúa mañana normal … veras que pronto las cosas estarán claras…

**Continuara… **

Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ ¿Qué hará Luna cuando encuentre a Mikan? O.O y que hará su familia O.O! Maldita Luna ó.ò. Bueno gracias por leer XD me da gusto que siguán leyendo este Fanfic :D

Bueno alguien me dijo ¿Cómo demonios escribes Fanfic sobre romance … si tú no eres nada romántica , te saltabas las clases de filosofía cuando hablaban de amor ? O.O! Y es verdad! U.U no me había dado cuenta ¬¬u pero hago mi intento … T.T además se trata de Gakuen Alice XD y yo amo a Gakuen Alice XD además esas clases eran aburridas ¬¬# Hablando de Gakuen Alice Natsume no mueras! ToT … si mueres cómo seguiré mi Fanfic? … de por si entre en depresión con el cap.164 del manga ToT por eso no se que mas escribir O.O!

Bueno … después de haberme desahogado XD nos vemos espero que sigan leyendo … por cierto el próximo cap. Tsubasa por fin le dice a Mikan algo que ya estaba sospechando desde antes T.T… Hotaru aclara sus sospechas y se lo dice a Natsy O.O! Y Luna se encuentra con alguien O.O!

Bueno espero actualizar pronto U.U es que mi cerebro no ha estado funcionando ¬¬U bueno otra vez GRACIAS POR LEER! Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS! DIGANME EN QUE ESTOY FALLANDO O COMO VA LA HISTORIA XD no se preocupen no me deprimo por los comentarios *bueno si … pero me aguanto* además sus comentarios me hacen feliz *w* enserio me motivan a escribir *-*

Nos vemos se cuidan *w*! Y VEAN MUCHO ANIME _


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno primero que nada Hola! ahora si no me tarde mucho en actualizar *w* bueno primero que nada gracias por sus comentarios *-* actualize rapido ya que hace poco vi que natsume se puede salvar *w* estoy tan feliz! bueno pues comenzemos ...

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece

**Mi nueva familia**

**Capitulo 9**

**Mikan PDV**

Bueno hoy será un gran día, hoy vendrá Tsubasa para enseñarme a cocinar, pero… ayer cuando Natsume regreso se notaba algo enojado, no me hablo, solo me lanzaba miradas asesinas pero ¿Por qué? … además con lo que me dijo Hotaru ayer me tiene un poco inquieta. Es verdad hoy en la mañana Natsume se ha ido sin despedirse, lo cual me pone algo triste… acaso ¿estará celoso de Tsubasa?...cada día me convenzo mas de eso.

Ahora me dirijo a la estación para recoger a Tsubasa… espero que hoy sea un día hermoso… - Hola Mikan! – Me saluda Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa levantando el brazo… - Hola Tsubasa, buenos días – le respondo con una sonrisa.

Vamos Tsubasa es por aquí – le digo a Tsubasa enseñándole el camino… vamos en silencio, y es que no tengo mucho que platicar con Tsubasa… además estoy deprimida, Natsume está enojado conmigo y no sé qué hacer *suspiro*

Y ¿Mikan que te gustaría preparar para empezar? – me pregunta Tsubasa… es verdad! Como soy distraída … tenemos que comprar los ingredientes mmm… ¿Qué le gustara comer a Natsume? … Kaoru san decía que Natsume parecía un gato por el amor que le tiene al pescado … - no lo sé , ¿un platillo que lleve pescado?

Mmm… pues puede ser sushi, es algo simple pero con eso podemos empezar ¿Qué te parece? – está bien, entonces vamos a central Town a comprar todo – le respondo, cuando llegamos compramos todo lo que necesitaremos y Tsubasa me enseño a escoger el mejor pescado , el es tan tierno … pero - ¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar Tsubasa? – es verdad , jamás creí que un capitán de futbol supiera cocinar - ¿acaso es raro? bueno , pues mi madre me ha criado sola , por esa razón ella trabaja todo el día … y pues quien más iba a cocinar, no me iba a morir de hambre … así que aprendí solo – ahora lo entiendo … - acaso no crees que soy un buen partido – me dice Tsubasa con una sonrisa picara y acercándose a mí, lo cual provoca que me sonroje … - TE ACERCAS MAS Y TE MATO! – nos dice una voz cerca de nosotros , la cual hace que yo y Tsubasa nos espantemos … esa voz - Onichan! No es lo que piensas! - es verdad Hotaru me dijo que tal vez Natsume , malinterprete las cosas… y no! No quiero eso! – Eso no es lo que parecía Mikan! – me dice Natsume enojado , entrando a la tienda de discos donde trabaja … Natsume …

Lo único que hago es ponerme triste … si en la mañana estaba triste, ahora estoy mas , Tsubasa solo me mira serio al ver que comienzo a llorar … pero es que no lo puedo evitar , no me gusta que Natsume se enoje conmigo … - vámonos Mikan! – me dice Tsubasa un poco molesto y lo único que hago es seguirlo callada mientras sollozo.

Cuando llegamos Hotaru solo me mira seria , creo que como vengo ya sabrá que paso … - Ya regrese – les digo a Hotaru y a Aoi , fingiendo una sonrisa … - Bienvenida – me dice Aoi con una gran sonrisa y abrazándome – Bienvenida – me dice Hotaru seria *suspiro* - Hola pequeñas – les dice Tsubasa sonriendo – Hola! – Le grita Aoi – Hola Andou san – le contesta Hotaru seria … - Comencemos Mikan – me llama Tsubasa , jalándome a la cocina.

Vámonos Aoi – dice Hotaru - ¿a dónde van? – Bueno como se ve que van a estar ocupados me llevo a Aoi al parque, además Youichi la había invitado a jugar , así no los molestaremos – Bueno … - le respondo a Hotaru – tengan cuidado.

Cuando Hotaru y Aoi se fueron , Tsubasa comenzó a enseñarme a cocinar y darme algunos consejos … no me di cuenta de la hora … ya comenzaba a atardecer cuando por fin terminamos … ¿Por qué nos tardamos tanto? bueno … digamos que la cocina no es lo mío … - Acabamos! – grito alzando los brazos y dando un bricho.

Es verdad … bueno creo que eso será todo Mikan … luego te enseñare mas … mmm… por cierto! Mikan las chicas del coro te han estado buscando , me han preguntado por ti ¿no has ido a los ensayos? – me dice Tsubasa … es verdad! El coro ensaya aun en las vacaciones… - No, la verdad no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso , con todo lo que ha pasado …

Mikan … me contaras lo que ocurrió aquel día que fui a estudiar a tu casa… - Es verdad le debo una explicación a Tsubasa … y así comenzó a relatarle todo lo que habíamos vivido todos estos días … también le conté lo de Luna ¿Cómo lo sabe? … bueno como Tsubasa es algo así como mi amigo de la infancia , sabe casi todo sobre mí.

Lo siento , no debí hacerte recordar algo tan triste – me dice apenado y tomando mis manos – No te preocupes … - le respondo con una sonrisa – Entonces aquí vives con tu tío y tus hermanas , es muy pequeño … - Es verdad pero no teníamos otra opción , además Onichan es muy bueno con nosotras … me ha apoyado mucho – le digo con una sonrisa.

Mikan … te amo … - espera! Eso no lo esperaba! – te amo desde que éramos niños y mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaran … - me dice Tsubasa acercándose demasiado a mí , sin soltar mis manos … - Espera … - le digo separándolo un poco de mi – No Mikan … ya no evites mis sentimientos … estoy arto! – me dice furioso ¿Qué le pasa? – Tsubasa por favor , suéltame … si Onichan llega y nos ve así se enojara conmigo otra vez …

Onichan , Onichan … acaso no sabes decir otra cosa! Mikan ¿Qué sientes por Natsume san? – me pregunta Tsubasa sujetándome fuerte de los brazos lastimándome … - nada! Como podría sentir algo por mi tío … - le respondo casi llorando … Tsubasa me está asustando …

MIKAN ¿CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA? TU AMAS A NATSUME SAN! Es más que obvio! Te sonrojas cuando él te toca y hasta cuando esta cerca de ti … te preocupa que se enoje contigo … cocinas para el … - eso no es verdad… - lo interrumpo llorando … - Mikan por favor … lloraste cuando él se enojo contigo! Y sabes que es lo peor … QUE EL SIENTE LO MISMO QUE TU! - ¿Cómo? Natsume ¿me ama? -eso no puede ser – le respondo.

Mikan se pone celoso cuando estoy cerca de ti , incluso celo a Ruka! Mikan a ese sujeto le gustas … - ¿será verdad? pienso… - Pero Mikan … eso no puede ser , el es mayor que tú! No podrán tener nada , el ahora es tu tutor … y si la gente se entera será peor… además si Luna te ve y cuenta todo a tu familia … tendrán un motivo para separarte de Natsume san … y llevarte lejos.

Es verdad , incluso si soy correspondida , me separaran de él y de mis hermanas … no quiero eso! – Mikan – me dice Tsubasa – yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar , tan solo dame la oportunidad … te juro que no te arrepentirás de elegirme a mí , es mas ven a mi casa allí Luna ni tu familia te encontrara … podrás ver a tus hermanas … así que Mikan por favor … - me dice Tsubasa , no , jamás! lo que no quiero es que me separen de mis hermanas y mucho menos de Natsume … aunque jamás podremos estar juntos … yo lo amare … de repente siento como Tsubasa se acerca a mí y me BESA! , la verdad no hago nada solo me quedo parada … pero no siento nada.

MALDITO SUELTALA! – Oh no es… - Natsume san … dice Tsubasa sorprendido … y siendo tomado por el cuello de su camisa por Natsume … - ya sabía que aprovecharías esto , ¡¿Cómo te atreves!

Pero … pero usted no es nada de Mikan! Si Mikan y yo somos novios no le conviene a usted! No es ni su novio! – Le grita Tsubasa nervioso a Natsume , lo cual hace que Natsume lo suelte … - yo… - dice Natsume.

Onichan … - Creo que es hora de que te vayas Andou san – dice Hotaru entrando por la puerta junto a Aoi quien está asustada … pobres de seguro vieron todo … yo solo estoy temblando …

Está bien. Mikan te seguiré buscando …- dice Tsubasa saliendo por la puerta … Una vez que Tsubasa se va todos nos quedamos callados y parados en la entrada… Onichan no dice nada , solo está con la cabeza abajo , yo no sé qué hacer … - Bueno ¿qué hay de comer? – dice Hotaru , rompiendo el silencio.

No tengo hambre – contesta Natsume molesto … - Onichan yo … - No Mikan! – Me interrumpe – tu novio tenía razón , no me debes dar explicaciones … es más , no se por qué me preocupo por ti … no deberían importarme esas cosas … - me dice Natsume saliendo de la casa … que cruel … ¿Por qué?

Lo único que hago es llorar cuando Natsume sale … cuando me calme … me doy cuenta que Hotaru y Aoi tienen hambre … tengo que darme prisa , les sirvo su comida … las dos se ven muy preocupadas , Natsume aun no regresa … ya oscureció…

Cuando terminan de cenar , ya que yo no cene … ni tengo ganas , Hotaru se dirige a la salida - ¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto – Acaso no es obvio … por el tío … Mikan ¿ahora te das cuenta?... lo que el tío siente por ti … y ahora ¿Qué harás? – me pregunta Hotaru mirándome seriamente … - No lo sé… - le contesto sinceramente … Tsubasa tiene razón … si tan solo todo fuera como antes , me hubiera declarado como se debe … pero ahora es diferente. – Bueno … pero recuerda que no existe el "hubiera" … - dice Hotaru saliendo de la casa.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Ese mocoso tiene razón … Mikan no es nada mío, además ni yo mismo se porque no enojo … *suspiro* Tal vez Ruka tenga razón … a mi tal vez me guste Mikan!

Me siento debajo de un árbol de Sakura … aquí es donde vine a buscar a Hotaru … es verdad de seguro ella y Aoi se espantaron … tengo que ser más cuidadoso.

Paso algún tiempo ya que empezó a oscurecer … - ¿acaso no piensas regresar? – me llama Hotaru , que irónica es la vida ¿no? quien creería que Hotaru por lo menos siente un poco de afecto a mí , pienso - No te hagas ilusiones, no vengo por ti… vengo por Mikan … - ¿Mikan? es verdad… Mikan ha de estar deprimida , le hable horrible – Natsume Hyuga – me hablo seria Hotaru – me imagino que ahora te has de preguntar por lo que sientes por Mikan … y eres un IDIOTA si a un no te has dado cuenta!

Esta niña ¿Qué tan inteligente puede ser? – No me mires con esa cara de tarado … sí, claro que sabes de lo que hablo … Tu quieres a Mikan , YA DATE CUENTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! Por dios tu y Mikan son tan desesperantes … y mas tu haciéndole tus escenitas de celos.

Yo … ¿amo a Mikan? – le respondo confundido y si me doy cuenta Hotaru tiene un poco de razón … - y sabes que es lo peor que Tsubasa te va ganando! Y por tu tonta confusión te desesperas y te desquitas con Mikan! Que demonios te pasa!

Pero aun que yo la quiera ella … - le digo un poco dudoso , es verdad que tal y si Mikan no me corresponde … - Eres un idiota creo que lo guapo no va con la inteligencia … - ¿Qué ha dicho? – bueno … eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Mikan … y arriesgaste

Pero … ella es mas chica que yo … no podría … - demonios tu eres el hombre de los peros … - me contesta Hotaru enojada … es verdad donde estará su … BAKA BAKA… suena por todo el parque … ya lo extrañaba , ese golpe directo a la cara - ¿con esto se te acomodaron las ideas? – me dice Hotaru sonriéndome sádicamente , dios esta niña es de peligro , un día tal vez me desfigure mi hermoso rostro.

No lo sé … lo mejor será que espere y ver qué pasa , pero eso si no dejare que ese mocoso se quede con Mikan … - dije en un tono firme … me gusta Mikan … aunque siento que me aprovecho de Hajime y de Kaoru , al pensar así de Mikan … - tu sí que eres idiota … bueno vamos …regresemos … creo que con eso es más que suficiente , no puedo hacer más por ti

Y así Hotaru y yo regresamos a casa … claro , la tierna niña me iba golpeando con su lindo invento .. Que tierna … ¿notan el sarcasmo verdad?

Cuando regresamos Mikan estaba alado de Aoi quien ya estaba dormida … cuando Mikan noto que llegamos me dijo rápidamente – Onichan … solo te quería decir que Tsubasa no es mi novio … no siento nada por él , así que por favor … - no te preocupes – le digo interrumpiéndola … - vamos a dormir … - les digo a las dos … - está bien …- me dicen ambas … claro que no le iba a pedir disculpas , soy muy orgulloso para eso , así que lo dejare así … *suspiro*.

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Que pesado el día de ayer *suspiro* bueno … lo mejor es que todo regreso a la normalidad … eso creo … bueno hoy todo fue como todos los días , Natsume y yo despertamos abrazados y Hotaru y yo lo golpeamos , desayunamos , discutí con Natsume sobre mis apodos sobre mi ropa interior y se fue a trabajar … sip un día normal.

Mikan al idiota se le olvido el celular … - me dice Hotaru , mientras yo estaba arreglando el cuarto … - es verdad … ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – le respondo.

Pues llévaselo …- me contesta con una sonrisa maliciosa … esa Hotaru tiene algo en mente … y no me gusta. – claro te tendrás que poner tus mejores trapos … ¿verdad Aoi? – sip! – le contesta Aoi chan …

Una vez que me agarran me ponen un lindo vestido rojo , no tan corto , con tirantes … me encanta el rojo , como los ojos de Mi Natsume … - ya esta, bueno… ahora , a la carga Mikan! – me dice Hotaru , como si fuera a una guerra.

Vamos Mikan! – me dicen ambas en la puerta … que vergüenza después de lo que paso ayer … *suspiro* qué más da , pienso subiendo al camión.

Cuando llego a la cafetería donde trabaja Natsume me quedo en la entrada … que vergüenza … ¿Qué hago? ¿A quién le digo? uff

Mira que coincidencia ¿verdad Mikan chan? – me dicen detrás mío … ¡no puede ser! … me volteo y digo – Luna.

Hola Mikan chan … hace tiempo que no nos vemos … por cierto …¿Qué tal tu padre? ups… es verdad hace unos días nos contaron que murió ¿verdad? o me equivoco… por cierto mis tíos te buscan ¿para qué será? – dijo sarcástica , maldita! Quién demonios se cree… - No lo sé – le digo cortante … - mmm… bueno entonces …

Mikan! ¿Qué haces aquí? … ¿Luna? – dios es Natsume … ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en un momento así? … - Mikan ¿Qué pasa? te vi desde dentro … ¿paso algo grave? … - es mi fin … pienso

**Continuara… **

Bueno pues eso es todo mmm... espero que les haya gustado ... se que voy ya muy rapido pero es que me desesperan las parejas indecisas ò.ò mmm... bueno primero que nada GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AUN ESTA HISTORIA! XD ME DA GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE! espero que tambien me sigan hasta el final ... por cierto me entere de algo horrible T.T van a quitr todos los lemon O.O! que cruel ... espero que no suceda , por que aun no los acabo de leer XD

bueno gracias por leer y dejen comentarios ya saben que me hacen feliz *w* muy feliz *w* y me motivan a escribir mas ... bueno ahorita ando como en una laguna O.O en serio mi mente esta en blanco ... bueno el proximo cap sera un poco mas romantico n/n por fin! y luna eres una maldita ¬¬ te golpeare! y natsy Kyyyyaaaa!

bueno nos vemos se cuidan ya saben que ha estad haciendo mucho frio! y ven mucho anime por mi XD y por favor comenten ya saben todo tipos de comentarios son bienvenidos!

Adios! *w*


	10. Chapter 10

Holap! De nuevo ^^ ya es el cap. 10 me da mucho gusto saber que les gusto la historia XD y gracias por los comentarios *w* me hacen feliz! GRACIAS POR LEER! :D bueno pues comencemos

Por cierto Gakuen Alice no me pertenece , y si así fuera no sería tan buena la historia XD

**Mi nueva familia **

**Capitulo 10 **

**Mikan PDV**

¿Acaso podría pasar algo peor que esto? – Mikan ¿me vas a decir por qué has venido? – me dice Natsume un poco desesperado … *suspiro* - bueno yo … solo … - ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Acaso no puedo hablar bien con el por lo menos una vez.

Natsume … acaso no me vas a saludar … - dice Luna de forma coqueta … maldita … demonios no me había dado cuenta de lo celosa que puedo llegar a ser – Eres muy malo … acaso ya no te intereso … la última vez no te comportaste así … - le dice Luna acercándose a él , dándole un beso en la mejilla , pero muy cerca de la boca. Maldición! ¿Natsume por que te dejas? pienso mientras me pongo triste "la última vez" … ¿Qué habrá sucedido entre ellos?

O… Onichan, ten – les digo a Natsume interrumpiéndolos entregándole su celular … Luna me la pagaras – Lo dejaste EN LA CASA , SE TE OLVIDO ANTES DE SALIR … - le digo a Natsume sonriéndole maliciosamente a Luna , ¡Natsume es mío! no dejare que Luna se meta entre nosotros …

¿Acaso ustedes se conocen? que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad Mikan chan? – nos dice Luna con una sonrisa … BRUJA! - ¿acaso la conoces Mikan? – me pregunta Natsume un poco sorprendido ¿Qué si la conozco? … si supiera – Acaso ¿no lo sabías Natsume? Mikan chan es mi prima … - dice Luna con una gran sonrisa … Natsume se sorprende y me pregunta si es verdad , yo lo afirmo … qué más da, algún día se iba a enterar.

Así que eres parte de la familia materna de Mikan … mmm – dice Natsume reflexionando – Sip , por cierto Mikan , me acabo de enterar de algo horrible …. ¿Es verdad que tu padre murió? – me pregunta Luna con una cara triste FINGIDA! Maldita hipócrita – si - le contesto cortante – Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites y lo que necesiten tus hermanas… - dice Luna sosteniéndome del hombro … maldita hipócrita – También puedes contar con mis tíos… ya sabes que ellos te aprecian MUCHO Mikan chan … - No te preocupes Luna , yo estoy cuidando de Mikan … y de sus hermanas. No necesitan de ellos – Ja! Luna trágate eso!

Por cierto Natsume ¿Por qué conoces a Mikan? – Dice Luna un poco más seria … - Bueno pues digamos que el padre de Mikan era mi cuñado .. Pues su hermana pequeña es mi sobrina … - dice Natsume un poco dudoso … si Natsume no confíes en esa bruja! - Entiendo, así que son Tío-sobrina, ahora lo comprendo … - dice Luna un poco seria. – Por cierto Mikan , tienes que ir a visitarnos … todos estamos tristes , nos has abandonado. – dice haciendo un puchero.

Solo veo cuando Natsume se me queda viendo confundido , yo solo le lanzo una mirada asesina … - También … ¿recuerdas a Reo kun? ha estado preguntando mucho por ti … creo que lo dejaste flechado desde la última vez que fuiste a ver a mi madre … - ¿Reo? quién demonios es el … pienso - ¿Quién ES REO? MIKAN – me pregunta Natsume un poco irritado , Luna nos ve sorprendida … - ¿no lo conoces Natsume? es un buen amigo de Mikan … además Mikan, a mis tíos les cayó muy bien, incluso hasta ha cenado con ellos… - dice Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Reo? … es verdad ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos de color violeta … era muy amable , creo que era dos años menor que Natsume … - Ahora lo recuerdo, pero solo lo he visto como tres veces , decir que es mi amigo es demasiado … - le contesto a Luna viendo también a Natsume , con una mirada molesta.

Hmp – dice Natsume molesto … uff ¿Por qué se molesta por cosas tan tontas? - Es verdad … ¿y a que venias Luna? – Le dice Natsume molesto… - Bueno Natsume ¿acaso no puedo venir a verte? – le dice Luna acariciando el pecho de Natsume … DESCARADA ¿Qué NO VEN QUE ESTOY AQUÍ? – No es eso … es solo que … - dice Natsume viéndome … ya no soporto , Natsume ni siquiera la detiene … pero el sí se puede meter entre Tsubasa y yo … Natsume tonto!

Lo mejor será que me valla – les digo , no solo porque tengo ganas de llorar … sino porque va a empezar a llover … - Que te vaya bien Mikan , recuerda visitarnos pronto , ya sabes que a los tíos no les gustaría venir a buscarte … Recuerda que tienes un asunto pendiente con ellos y con Reo kun – me dice Luna con una sonrisa … ahora lo entiendo , el trato lo hicieron con Reo …

¿Qué trato tienes pendiente con ellos Mikan? – me pregunta Natsume molesto y ahora ¿Qué le digo? – Na…nada Onichan … - Mikan chan acaso no se lo has dicho a Natsume … muy mal Mikan … algún día se va a enterar - ¡ya cállate luna! – demonios , Luna lo ha conseguido … me ha hecho enojar! - ¡no Mikan dime que pasa! – me dice Natsume sosteniéndome de la muñeca , lo cual me lastima – Onichan me lastimas – le digo a Natsume, solo escucho la risa de Luna a lo lejos … logro zafarme de Natsume … - Ya déjame en paz! Es algo que no tiene que importarte! – le grito molesta…

Es verdad , no tiene por que importarme , ayer ya lo había dicho! Al que debe importarle ese tal Reo es a ese Tsubasa , a mi no! – me grita Natsume ¿Por qué me trata así? ¡Ya no lo soporto! – Tienes razón , si quiero con Reo o Tsubasa o con cualquier otro es muy mi problema! - Le grite a Natsume , después salí corriendo , no quiero que me diga nada!

Cuando me aleje unas cuadras , recuerdo que Natsume me grito , pero no quise voltear , ya no quería que me siguiera acusando , ¿Por qué no confía en mí? si dije que Reo no significa nada para mi , el tiene que confiar en eso y si no digo nada , es porque esta Luna. Además ¿Por qué Luna tubo que aparecer? ahora estoy segura que Luna ira con mi familia … ¿Por qué tienen que pasar esto y ahora?

Me limpio las lagrimas , y me doy cuenta - ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY? -*suspiro* , solo falta que comience a llover … ¿una gota? … Lo que me faltaba … uff, lo mejor será darme prisa pero… ¿a dónde voy?...

Después de unos minutos de caminata , comienza a llover mas fuerte … bueno lo mejor será irme más rápido, comenzó a llover y demonios! Porque soy tan torpe … acabo de caer … me he lastimado la mano , está sangrando … pero de repente siento que comienzan a caer más gotas por mi rostro … estoy llorando , pero casi ni me duele la mano … ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué Luna tuvo que aparecer?, ¿Por qué mi amor tiene que ser imposible? … Extraño a mi papá … como me gustaría que estuviera aquí … que viniera por mi! … comienzo a llorar mas fuerte… lo mejor será ir a un lugar donde pueda cubrirme , Aoi y Hotaru han de estar muy preocupadas por mí. ¿Natsume estará preocupado por mi? … pienso…

Natsume … ahora lo recuerdo , el día que conocí a Natsume , apenas tenía diez años … fue en la cena donde Kaoru san presento a mi papá a Natsume … en aquel restaurante … en aquella época Natsume era un chico muy serio y me di cuenta que no le agrado mi padre ya que grito molesto que no estaba de acuerdo. Ya que mi padre había tenido matrimonios fallidos antes … además estábamos nosotras dos , Hotaru y yo.

Después de que grito eso , dijo que iría al baño , tengo que admitir que en ese momento Natsume me dio miedo , es más le tuve un poco de coraje , ya que trato muy mal a mi padre.

Natsume se tardo demasiado , es por eso que mi padre y Kaoru san decidieron que lo mejor sería retirarnos , pero Hotaru me dijo que necesitaba ir al baño , así que la acompañe … cerca del baño se encontraba el bar del restaurante y fue cuando lo vi … entramos al baño y cuando salimos , el se acercaba al baño de los hombres que estaba cerca del de las mujeres …

En aquel momento nos vio directamente , Hotaru en aquel momento , como siempre se fue rápido , sip , cuando estaba dando la vuelta me di cuenta que había desaparecido y cuando vi a Natsume muy cerca , me dio mucho miedo … y trate de correr … pero como siempre me tropecé con algo , bueno esta vez fue la alfombra y caí directo al piso , me lastime la mano , al igual que en estos momentos , Natsume se acerco a mí y me levanto … en aquel momento se veía tan genial! Cuando me tendió su mano , ¿no les dije? , en aquella ocasión el llevaba un traje negro , cuando me levanto me dijo – oye ¿te encuentras bien? – Yo solo agache la cabeza , en ese momento aun me daba miedo, pero me comenzó a doler la mano - ¿te sucedido algo en la mano? déjame ver – me dijo cuando oculte la mano …pero en aquel momento … cuando me dijo que lo dejara ver , me dio confianza , es difícil de explicar , pero así sucedió.

Le tendí la mano y el la tomo entre las suyas , pude sentir su calor … entonces saco algo de su billetera , era un curita y lo puso en mi mano… tenía unas figuritas de gatitos negros - Ya esta – me dice - ¿ahora está mejor? , es que mi hermana Kaoru me acostumbro a llevar curitas en la billetera , de niño siempre me gustaba trepar arboles y siempre me raspaba , ahora todavía las llevo , raro ¿verdad? – y por primera vez Natsume me regalo una hermosa sonrisa … tal vez en aquel momento yo me enamore de Natsume a primera vista , sentí como me sonrojaba , la primer sonrisa de Natsume hacia mí y mi primer sonrojo …

Gra… gracias mmm? – Digo tartamudeando por primera vez … - Es verdad , se podría decir que soy tu tío ¿no? , pero me sentiría muy viejo para eso… soy muy joven y guapo para ser tío … así que dime "Onichan" ¿Qué te parece? – Me dice con una sonrisa – Esta bien Onichan – le digo con una sonrisa , tal vez en aquella ocasión note un sonrojo por parte de Natsume , pero no le di mucha importancia. – Bueno vámonos mmm … Mikan chan ¿verdad? … - me dice – si – le contesto , después lo único que hizo fue sonreírme y extender su mano para que la tomara , claro, la cual no rechace. Y así regresamos a la mesa , donde Natsume acepto la relación de Kaoru san y mi padre.

Comienzo a caminar , recordando lo sucedido y lloro mas , recordando aquellos días , en los que también estaban mis padres … - Mikan! – escucho que me llaman … pero si es …

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Horas antes…

Mikan! – Mikan se fue corriendo y llorando , no la pude detener … - Mikan – susurro apretando mis puños … demonios! Lo he vuelto hacer! – Luna … - la llamo con mi voz seria , ya he tenido suficiente de ella - ¿Qué es lo que tienen que tratar con Mikan esos sujetos? – sabes Natsume , no es bueno que te involucres en eso , mejor ¿qué tal y si vamos a divertirnos cuando salgas? – Me contesta acercándose peligrosamente a mi – No Luna tu me tienes que decir – le exijo sujetándola de las muñecas , ya me harte de esto ¿Qué demonios me ocultan?

Suéltame me lastimas! – me grita Luna zafándose – Si tanto te interesa TU SOBRINITA pues pregúntale tu mismo … pero recuerda Natsume , Mikan no será tuya y de eso me encargo yo. Nos vemos mi querido Natsume – se despide Luna dándome un beso en la mejilla, maldita! ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Después de que Luna se va , regreso a mi trabajo , durante el trabajo , pienso en Mikan , tal vez la trate mal … me siento terrible , espero que no le pasa nada , ya que se fue muy alterada … además de que se tomo la molestia de venir a dejar mi celular , yo la trate tan mal … Luna solo vino a calentarme la cabeza … pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que me dijo Hotaru era verdad , Yo quiero a Mikan , esto es algo más que una relación de tío y sobrina , o de amigos … pero ¿Qué habrá querido decir Luna con eso de que jamás será mía? , Mikan ¿Qué me estará ocultando? …

Antes de terminar mi turno marco al celular de Hotaru para saber si Mikan ya regreso a casa – Hola – me contesta Hotaru tan fría como siempre – Hotaru ¿Mikan ya regreso? – No ¿qué sucedió? – Me dice Hotaru un poco alterada – pensé que ya estarías con ella en una cita haciendo cosas … ya sabes … de ese tipo.

Ho… Hotaru . Pero que dices – le digo , esta niña que cosas piensa – hablo en serio Hotaru – le digo impaciente – No , aun no … - demonios Mikan! ¿Dónde estás? … - está bien Hotaru, llamo mas tarde.

Después de colgar, me pongo más impaciente… Mikan. Cuando termina mi turno, llamo nuevamente a Hotaru para saber si Mikan ya regreso , pero no , aun no regresa … esta vez Hotaru se escuchaba más preocupada. – no te preocupes Hotaru , iré a buscarla , no regresare hasta que la encuentre. Te lo prometo.

Con esto cuelgo y salgo corriendo de mi trabajo , Mikan ¿Dónde demonios estarás? , pienso mientras corro por las calles de central Town, claro fui en dirección por donde salió Mikan corriendo. Después de varias horas buscando me encuentro con … - Koko – le digo un poco fatigado … Koko como siempre está en compañía de una hermosa mujer ¿Cómo demonios le hace?

Natsy ¿Qué sucede? – me dice al verme tan alterado , y como no voy a estarlo ya no tarda en anochecer y comienza a llover y no encuentro a Mikan, solo traía un vestido rojo , muy bonito por cierto , en que estoy pensando , no es momento para eso! … - Mikan se ha extraviado , luego te cuento , tengo que encontrarla! – le digo a punto de salir corriendo.

Espera Natsy , yo voy contigo! Linda lo siento pero mi amigo me necesita – le dice a la mujer , la cual me lanza una mirada asesina , ya me estoy acostumbrando *suspiro* . Cuando la chica se aleja , Koko me dice – Me debes otra amigo… me pregunto si podre tener una cita sin que te me atravieses – pero tú te ofreciste – le contesto – porque se trata de Mikan chan , bueno a cambio quiero una cita con Mikan chan eh! – me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Estúpido Mikan es mía, pienso alejándome de él , ya que hay que separarnos para tener más éxito. Después de correr bastante , llego a la carretera y me encuentro con una figura color rojo ¿acaso será … - Mikan! – grito con todo , mientras me voy acercando corriendo , ella se gira y si , es ella! Mi Mikan!

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Mikan! – pero si es – Natsume … - susurro , es mi Natsume … solo salgo corriendo para abrazarlo , me sentía tan sola , tenía mucho miedo … - Natsume – digo mientras lo abrazo y él me abraza , el es tan cálido … - Mikan , vamos a un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia - me dice separándose de mi , tomándome de la cintura para empezar a caminar…

Cuando llegamos a una parada del autobús , que por cierto ahora me doy cuenta que estaba en la carretera … Natsume y yo nos sentamos … saco mi pañuelo para secarme un poco pero creo que no va a servir , mi pañuelo esta igual de mojado que yo – Acércate – me dice Natsume , bueno más bien me ordena , entonces el saca su pañuelo y comienza a secarme , yo me sonrojo al sentir su cercanía , entonces … ¿Qué demonios hace? me está secando el cuello mientras me mira maliciosamente … - y…yo lo hago – le digo nerviosa , quitándole el pañuelo … cuando mi mano herida se roza con él , el nota el liquido rojo que sale de mi mano – Mikan¿ te encuentra bien? ¿Te duele? – Me dice Natsume preocupado tomándome la mano – espera - me dice Natsume , sacando un curita de su cartera.

¿Recuerdas esto? – Me dice Natsume , mientras me pone el curita de gatitos negros … - en aquella época te veías muy tierna , muy linda… - me dice Natsume con una sonrisa.

¿Lo recuerdas? Onichan - lo recuerda! Pienso emocionada… - ¿Onichan? ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas llamarme así? – me dice con una sonrisa seductora. Mientras se acerca peligrosamente - ¿eh? – Me quedo confundida … - Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido – me dice tocándome un hombro… lo único que hago es alejarme de él , ¿Qué le pasa? … - Lo mejor será que nos vallamos a la casa … Aoi y Hotaru estarán preocupadas , además no han comido … - le digo para excusarme – mmm… tienes razón … espera - me dice sacando su celular – Koko , ya encontré a Mikan … sabes ¿me puedes hacer un favor? - hay una pausa – Que cuides a Hotaru y a Aoi , en lo que Mikan y yo llegamos – dice Natsume viéndome … - gracias – dice Natsume finalizando la llamada.

Ya está arreglado! Ya no te preocupes. – Me dice acercándose mas a mi – Ahora me contaras todo Mikan … ¿Cuál es el asunto pendiente que tienes? – Me dice Natsume serio – Yo… - ¿Qué le diré? … - Mikan ¿me tienes confianza? – CLARO QUE SI! – le grite y es la verdad , siempre confiare en el .

Entonces… - me dice … qué más da , algún día se va a enterar - está bien - le digo y comienzo a relatarle todo , lo de mi familia , lo de mis papás y lo que sospecho de Reo …

¿¡QUE! – grita Natsume cuando termine … - ESO JAMÁS PASARA! SOBRE MI CADAVER - me dice Natsume enfadado – pero Luna… - yo me encargo de ella , no te preocupes … además si tratan algo no dejare que te alejen de nosotros , y estoy seguro que Haji san y Hinata san , tampoco lo permitirán … - me dice con una sonrisa.

Así que ese era el misterio … - me dice casi en un susurro - ¿Onichan … que son tu y Luna? – por fin le pregunto … no puedo aguantar más … él se sorprende - ¿Por qué? … mmm… se podría decir que amigos … nada mas – me dice con una sonrisa … que alegría! - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Mikan? – dice Natsume coqueto.

Po… por nada –le digo nerviosa – en serio … - me dice Natsume … acercándose a mí lo que provoca que me ponga nerviosa. – No dejare que ese Tsubasa o ese tal Reo ni nadie se quede con lo que me pertenece - ¿Qué di… - trato de decir pero fui interrumpida por unos labios … ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡NATSUME ME ESTA BESANDO! ¡Estoy soñando!

Cuando por fin se separo de mí , me dice – por cierto … de ahora en adelante eres solo mía ¿entendiste? – lo ultimo me lo dijo con su mirada seria , que me encanta. Entonces él me abraza , aun no me lo creo , Natsume me está abrazando , lo único que hago es comenzar a llorar y a temblar. Nat… Natsume – le digo – yo … tu me … Te amo Natsume - le digo por fin! Siento como si una gran carga se me quitara de encima … ahora sé que por lo menos Natsume corresponde un poco de mis sentimientos … Natsume se separa y me ve fijamente a los ojos , esos ojos rubíes que siempre me han encantado , entonces junta nuestras frentes ¿Por qué logro alcanzarlo? , pues recuerden que aun estamos sentados… - Mikan … Yo también te amo … - me dice , viéndome fijamente a los ojos … aun no lo creo , me cubro la boca con las manos , ya que tengo tantas ganas de gritar por la emoción.- He soñado con este momento toda mi vida … - le digo al oído … mientras él me sigue abrazando – Mikan no dejare que nadie te aparte de nuestro lado!, Mikan sabes lo que esto … lo que acabamos de decir significa ¿verdad? … esto va a ser difícil ya que tendremos que actuar frente a todos como si no pasara nada , solo como tío y sobrina , ya que si se llegan a enterar la gente de esto y Haji san se entera … ¿ya sabes lo que pasara? me ¿entiendes? – Me dice mirándome seriamente … - si , hare lo que sea Natsume … - le digo a Natsume con una sonrisa y es verdad por Natsume haría cualquier cosa , siempre y cuando este cerca de él.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Continuara… **

¿Qué tal? … bueno espero que les haya gustado , les confesare que me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo. Bueno GRACIAS POR LEER! ENSERIO ME HACEN FELIZ CUANDO DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SABER QUE AUN SIGUEN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA! XD

Bueno gracias por leer … ¿Qué más? O.o … bueno pues creo que la historia ya está llegando a su final ¿creo? … si porque ni yo misma estoy muy segura , tal vez le falten unos 5 capítulos …

Bueno pues estoy muy feliz … no solo por que el capítulo de Gakuen Alice sale este 19 o 20 de junio *w* si no porque por fin ya avanzo el manga de mi hijo Naruto (apuesto a que Natsume también está contento XP) si por fin! Sasuke eres un idiota ¬¬ pero bueno se le pasa por que está bien guapo *-* … por cierto hace poco vi un buen anime *w* el cual me puso de buen humor se llamaba … mmm … no lo recuerdo ¬¬ se los digo para la próxima XD

Bueno esto es todo , espero que me sigan hasta el final … iba a poner un final abierto pero … digamos que fui amenazada ¬¬ … … bueno pues nos vemos las quiero mucho! *w* comenten y díganme que tal quedo este capítulo *-* en serio … díganme porque si no, no sabré si voy mal o bien U.U

Bueno ya en los próximos capítulos habrá un poco de calma , ¿Cómo será la relación de Mikan y Natsy ahora? O.O ¿Qué dirá Hotaru? … ¿Dónde está Tsubasa?… a quien ya le bajaron el mandado ¬¬ Tonto por no cuidar su mercancía XP … y ¿Natsume se acordara de comprarle sus Howalon a Aoi? … ¬¬u y ¿Ruka y Hotaru? O. O que pasa con ellos!

Nos vemos! Se cuidan mucho! No hablen con extraños , bueno solo que sean coreanos o japoneses guapos ¬w¬ bueno ^u^ vean anime por mi _ ! Adiós! y si se portan mal me invitan ^^u


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Hace tiempo que no actualizo ^^U perdón! Es que no sabía que escribir XD pero ya Salí de la laguna donde me encontraba *-* bueno pues ya el capitulo 11 ya solo faltan 4 capítulos más … ¬¬ espero terminar antes de agosto *w* bueno pues gracias por seguir la historia XD y por dejar sus comentarios : )

Bueno pues comencemos XD

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece … por cierto el jueves saldrá el próximo capítulo de Gakuen Alice *-* 166 me parece ¬¬ aun así Natsume no mueras T.T

**Mi nueva familia **

**Capitulo 11**

**Natsume PDV**

Tal vez por mi parte haya sido un grave error … no , no es verdad , no fue un error , pero aun así no dejare que nadie me aleje de Mikan.- Natsume … mmm , ¡Natsume! – Me llama Mikan , interrumpiéndome – Natsume tenemos que regresar – me dice Mikan completamente sonrojada y con los labios hinchados , si fui yo , pero es que me he vuelto adicto a sus labios.

Está bien, también mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – dije dejando escapar un suspiro…

Caminamos por las calles de Tokio, la lluvia ha parado un poco , pero aun así tenemos las ropas empapadas , lo cual provoca un frio horrible, pero al voltear hacia Mikan , puedo ver que a ella también le pasa lo mismo – Mikan … - la llamo y ella me voltea a ver un poco curiosa – Acércate - le digo , ella tímidamente se acerca a mi lentamente … y cuando se encuentra a centímetros de mi cuerpo , le paso el brazo por los hombros , lo cual provoca que ella de un pequeño salto de la impresión. Y la pego totalmente a mí , ahora puedo sentir la calidez de Mikan y el frio ha disminuido un poco.

Y así seguimos caminando en silencio , pero un silencio , bastante incomodo … no digo que no estoy feliz , pero al parecer bastante incomodo ¿Quién diría que yo Natsume Hyuga se pondría nervioso por una chica? …

Cuando regresamos a casa, Koko se encontraba jugando con Aoi , mientras Hotaru leía un libro - ¿Cómo les fue? – nos pregunta Koko , yo solo sonrió triunfante y Mikan se sonroja.

Mas que bien… – nos dice Hotaru apartando la vista de su libro, viendo como abrazo a Mikan - bueno creo que mi trabajo a terminado , nos vemos mañana Natsy … - dice Koko pasando a un lado mío – por cierto si te hubieras tardado un poco más , hubiera salido con Mikan chan - me dice susurrando en mi oído, maldito!

Bueno creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir – les digo a las niñas y es que estoy cansado y empapado , después cargo a Aoi y la llevo a cambiarse … es verdad - ¿ya comieron Hotaru? –

Si hace poco , Koko nos trajo algo de comer y ¿ustedes? , me imagino que no ya que viendo tu sonrisa de idiota y la cara de borrego a medio morir de Mikan , se entretuvieron en otra cosa – nos dice Hotaru , Mikan y yo solo nos sonrojamos y en lo que Mikan le reclama a Hotaru , yo voy a cambiar a Aoi.

Ahora iré a cambiarme - me dice Mikan dirigiéndose al baño , mientras yo acomodo los futones, una vez que Mikan desaparece - solo te lo diré una vez Natsume Hyuga SI LASTIMAS A MIKAN TE MATO! – me dice Hotaru parándose frente a mí con una pistola BAKA BAKA , que al parecer es nueva – y más potente , querido tío – demonios esta niña lee mentes.

Después de prepararnos nos fuimos a la cama , claro que ahora Hotaru y Aoi se durmieron entre Mikan y yo … uff.

Pasaron las semanas y ya no supe nada de Luna , al parecer ha encontrado a alguien con quien entretenerse. Bien por mi porque ahora soy un hombre con compromisos , jamás me imagine que Mikan fuera tan celosa … ¿Por qué lo digo?

Bueno pues las veces que hemos salido los dos SOLOS , mira con odio a cada chica que se atreve a coquetearme , claro que no la culpo , ya que yo hago lo mismo cuando un mocoso se le acerca.

Hablando de mocosos , Mikan me ha dicho que no sabe nada del mocoso principal … si , aquel Tsubasa que se atrevió a besar a Mikan … pero así está bien , que ni se aparezca , porque si esta vez intenta algo , ahora si lo mato.

Falta poco para Mikan y las demás entren a la escuela, también tengo que llevar este año a Aoi a la guardería. Solo espero que cuando todos regresemos a la escuela, no sea tan difícil… y espero encontrar un trabajo en la noche *suspiro*, ya que el trabajo que tengo en la tienda de Tobita san está por terminar …

Ahora que menciono a Tobita san, recuerdo a Ruu chan quien cada vez que Hotaru va a la tienda este muchacho se pone muy nervioso, sin embargo al parecer a Hotaru le da igual … pobre Ruu chan ¿Cómo se enamoro del mismísimo demonio? …

Lo mismo pienso de Mikan … - me dice Hotaru desde la puerta … es verdad hoy saldrá a pasear con Ruka, el pobre ayer estaba muy nervioso. Contengo la respiración mientras Hotaru me ve con una mirada asesina … ayúdenme!, suplico en mi mente.

Hotachan, será mejor que te vayas o llegaras tarde – dice Mikan tratando de aliviar el ambiente, Hotaru le sonríe y después de despedirse de sus hermanas, de mi y se marcha.

Gracias – le digo a Mikan con una sonrisa y le doy un beso casto en los labios, tomo a Aoi en mis brazos y junto a Mikan salgo de la casa … sin embargo me percato de que alguien nos ve fijamente, pero cuando volteo no veo a nadie … así que sin darle mucha importancia me dirijo junto a Mikan y Aoi al parque ya que hoy es mi día de descanso.

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Hotaru PDV**

Me dirijo a la estación del autobús donde quede con Ruka, ha pasado algún tiempo desde que comenzamos a salir como "amigos", aunque aún no se si pueda haber algo mas…

A veces no puedo creer como Ruka es mi amigo… bueno mi único amigo, como Natsume siempre lo ha dicho el es tierno y yo soy fría, tal vez en este caso sirve la ley de "polos apuestos se atraen"

Mientras espero sentada en la parada del autobús, recuerdo cuando Ruka y yo nos conocimos, fue poco tiempo después de que mi madre se fuera a Inglaterra … bueno más bien huyera y nos abandonara … mi madre al ver que perdería su carrera de modelaje , se fue sin que yo le importara.

Tal vez en aquella época yo tendría uno años, apenas iba a ingresar a la primaria … pero el abandono de mi madre fue un golpe duro , me volví mas callada y mas solitaria, Mikan era la única persona que estaba junto a mí y siempre me sonreía … bueno desde que tengo memoria Mikan siempre ha estado a mi lado con una hermosa sonrisa , dándome a entender que yo no estaba sola, tal vez por eso es que no me afecto mucho el que nuestro padre no estaba en la casa …

Decidí volverme fuerte al ver como Mikan también lo era , ya que como yo , ella también había perdido a su madre, aunque ambos son casos diferentes … pero sin darme cuenta comenzó a ser mas callada y solo observar … no platicaba y no confiaba en nadie cuando ingrese a la primaria … esto provoco que no hiciera amigos, ya que si confiaba en alguien y formaba un lazo con esa persona … algún día me abandonaría , así como lo hizo mi madre.

En los descansos siempre estaba con Mikan , o más bien Mikan junto a sus dos amigas raras me seguían, yo siempre les decía que quería estar sola, aunque no era la verdad.

Pero un día llego un niño rubio, que al momento de pisar el salón las niñas corrieron a él, diciendo lo lindo que era … provocando que el pequeño rubio se convirtiera en el principito del salón … bueno no solo del salón, también de algunas chicas de cursos superiores

Yo no me acerque a él, ya que no le tome mucha importancia … hasta que un día mientras esperaba afuera del salón de clases de Mikan , escuche a algunas de sus compañeras decir que sería genial tener fotos de esas "linduras" como llamaban ellas a los chicos guapos de la escuela … y se me ocurrió una gran idea

¿Por qué no usar este pequeño cerebro para ganar algo de dinero? y así podre financiar algunos inventos que mi papa catalogaba como "peligrosos" …

Una vez que les comete mi idea a las chicas locas de la escuela, ellas aceptaron … al fin y al cabo ellas tendrán sus fotos y yo mi dinero. Así que me di a la tarea de vigilar a las "linduras "y tomar fotos … el negocio era bueno teniendo en cuenta mi edad, unos 7 años …

Comencé a platicar con Ruka, no mucho ya que siempre lo evitaba … quería estar sola… sin embargo el parecía no comprenderlo , ya que me buscaba mas … así que deje que se acercara mas … siempre me sonreía …

Hasta que un día se inauguro el club de fans de Ruka Nogi, liderado por Sumire Shouda … y llego mi nuevo trabajo, tomarle fotos al principio, fue raro al principio , porque cada que lo apuntaba con la cámara , siempre lo sorprendía mirándome y al ver que lo sorprendía , rápidamente se volteaba

Esto hacia difícil mi trabajo, siempre perseguía a Ruka con la cámara, pero nunca logre tomar una foto buena … cada vez que veía a Ruka me daba cuenta de por qué tenía un club de fans, era un niño lindo y me empezó a dar miedo al creer que me convertiría en una más de las chicas locas …

No lo creo – me dijo una vez Kaoru san – eres muy joven para decir que es amor , pero teniendo en cuenta que eres muy madura para tu edad … tal vez sea eso … - ¿Qué porque le conté? bueno, sin darme cuenta me había vuelto amiga de Kaoru san , siempre estaba con nosotras … y me daba confianza

Amor … una palabra extraña … después de escucharla comencé a investigar en libros sobre eso … no encontré mucho, pero lo comprendí un día cuando Mikan me dijo que amaba a Natsume … - ¿Qué es el amor? – le pregunte a Mikan

Mmm… pues es cuando … piensas en esa persona , te sientes cálida cuando estas cerca de ella, mmm también te preocupas por ella y no puedes evitar verla … siempre la quieres estar viendo … pero también te pones nerviosa cuando estas con ella … el amor es algo raro … - me dice Mikan pensativa …

¿Cómo sabes que amas a alguien , si no sabes que es el amor? – le dije seria ella solo sonrió y me contesto – solo lo sientes … no sabes cómo , solo lo sabes …

Bueno ahora me quede peor de cómo estaba …

Sin embargo quien diría que después me daría cuenta de lo que Mikan me trato de explicar. Justo cuando tome una foto de Ruka sonriéndome … se veía feliz pero también estaba sonrojado … y por primera vez a mis 7 años de vida supe que era el amor … estar nerviosa … pero cómoda a la vez con esa persona … pensar en ella y preocuparme por su bienestar, y querer verlo todo el tiempo…

¿Cómo que no has tomado ni una foto de Ruka Sama? – me pregunto Sumire enfadada … claro que tenía una foto de el … pero el solo me sonreía a mi … a nadie más … así que esa foto solo la podía ver yo

En ese momento me di cuenta de que era molestarse por esa persona y querer que esa persona solo sea para uno … para nadie más.

Así que me volví amiga cercana de Ruka … el solo era mi amigo ya que Sumire y las demás me hicieron mala fama … estaban celosas porque yo era la mejor amiga de Ruka, además de que siempre le tomaba fotos "comprometedoras" …y lo molestaba ¿Por qué le tomaba fotos? bueno pues…

¿Por qué le tomas fotos a todos esos niños Imai? – me cuestiono Ruka molesto … mientras yo vendía la mercancía…

Porque necesito dinero … ¿para qué más? – le digo indiferente … pero por alguna razón me sentía feliz … así que decidí también tomar fotos de Ruka, sin embargo estas serian mías, sería mi propio encargo …

La actitud de Ruka me dio a entender que tal vez el siente lo mismo que yo … actualmente , después de años juntos creo que tal vez si sea verdad … y el siente lo mismo que yo …

Mientras recuerdo todo esto , veo la figura de Ruka correr hacia a mi … y por fin llego a la conclusión de que el amor vive dentro de cada uno de nuestros corazones. Quiero decir que cada quien lo siente y lo expresa a su manera, y eso es maravilloso, ya que gracias a ello podemos dar lo mejor de nosotros y ofrecérselo a quien más queremos.

Ya mejor no diré más porque me estoy poniendo cursi y yo odio eso. Tal vez era lo que Mikan quería expresarme hace años… ¿Quién diría que Mikan, por una vez… sabría mas que yo? *suspiro* - Hola Ruka – le digo con una leve sonrisa al rubio que está cerca de mi… tal vez este sea un buen día…

**Fin Hotaru PDV**

**Ruka PDV**

Hoy será por fin el día que le diga a Hotaru lo que ciento… tal vez aun seamos chicos para ser algo más que amigos, pero quiero que ella se entere de lo que siento.

Han pasado años … en los cuales siempre la he observado … bueno desde el primer día que llegue a la misma escuela que ella, sin embargo al principio tengo que admitir que me dio un poco de miedo

El primer día que entre al salón, ella solo me dedico una mirada que me dio a entender que no le importaba… durante el tiempo libre en la escuela me pude dar cuenta de que nadie le hablaba, muchos de nuestros compañeros me decían que era una niña muy rara… siempre se la pasaba leyendo un libro

Siempre estaba sola, es por eso que me daba curiosidad el por qué era así, porque no quería hablar con los demás… tal vez esa era la razón por la cual me arme de valor un día y le fui a hablar… sin embargo no pareció importarle

Pero Imai es una persona muy interesante, así que me dedique a hablar siempre con ella… para que me tuviera confianza, quería ser su amigo, sin embargo…

No me di cuenta que Hotaru Imai me interesaba demasiado…

Sigo sin entender como Imai se convirtió en mi primer amor… era mi amiga, ya éramos más cercanos… además de que ella siempre me acosaba con su cámara…

Odiaba que ella siempre estuviera persiguiendo a los demás chicos … me molestaba, en ese momento fue cuando comprendí lo que sentía por ella … era extraño porque era la primera vez que me sucedía … sin embargo me siento muy feliz al saber que soy de las pocas personas que se pueden acercar a ella , sin que ella los rechace

Hola Imai – saludo a la chica de cabello negro que me espera en la parada y ella me responde – Hola Ruka –

¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – le pregunto con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojado – Se supone que tenemos que comprar las cosas que necesitamos para la escuela… - me contesta un poco seria

Es verdad! Yo pensé que era como una cita, pienso mientras ella me ve fijamente … - Vamos a central Town, compramos todo y depuse vamos por un helado ¿Qué te parece? – me dice con una leve sonrisa, claro que acepto! Y así ambos nos dirigimos a central Town

Un par de horas después …

Nunca creí que a Hotaru le gustara ir de compras … nos hemos pasado dos horas caminando por todo el centro comercial *suspiro*- ¿ahora vamos por el helado? – le pregunto a Hotaru, quien viene un poco distraída

Está bien – me dice un poco indiferente, durante el trayecto a la nevería, mientras vamos, no puedo evitar ponerme un poco nervioso por lo que estoy a punto de hacer … Ya le había preguntado a Natsume san sobre como confesarle mis sentimientos a una chica y él me había dicho "Solo la tomas de la cintura, la abrazas pegándola a tu cuerpo y le dice "te amo" y le robas un beso apasionado"

"pero yo nunca he besado a una chica" – le había confesado aquella tarde … "Yo te ayudare a practicar" me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona

"¿pero cómo?" había dicho mientras me tapaba la boca con las manos y me alejaba de el

"Ni que tuvieras mucha suerte, mis labios son solo para Mikan" me había dicho serio. AL día siguiente Natsume san llego con peluche en forma de oso "toma, usa esto para practicar tus besos apasionados" me dijo con burla

Así que después de practicar arduamente por una semana, estoy listo ¿creo?, espero que sea lo mismo besar un peluche que a una chica … espero que Hotaru bese mejor que Tama chan … si le puse nombre al peluche … después de besarlo todo un día, teníamos que llevar una relación estable, claro el sabía que era solo practica , para que no confundirá sus sentimientos … no me gusta lastimar a otros

Una vez que compramos los helados, nos dirigimos al parque … sin embargo…

Oye tu, niña ten más cuidado! – había dicho un muchacho, tal vez unos tres años mayor que nosotros … todo por que Hotaru había tropezado y embarro su helado en la chaqueta del chico …

No me grites estúpido, fue un accidente – había dicho Hotaru seria e indiferente como siempre – además idiota pudiste haberlo esquivado – dijo Hotaru siguiendo su camino

Espera – dijo el muchacho tomándola del brazo – No la toques! – le dije al muchacho defendiendo a Hotaru, me dio mucho coraje como jaloneo a Hotaru

Tú no te metas mocoso – me había dicho mientras me daba un puñetazo en la cara solo vi como Hotaru abría sus ojos sorprendida, mientras yo caía al piso con el labio roto

No te tengo miedo – mientras me levantaba y me limpiaba la sangre que salía de mi labio

A bueno – me dijo el chico mientras me golpeaba y después de cansarse me dijo – Pareces una niña – burlándose mientras se marchaba

Yo trate de pararme, pero por el dolor no pude y volví a caer al piso, pero de repente sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y trataba de ayudarme y con mucho esfuerzo Hotaru me llevo a una banca cercana en el parque

¿Te duele? – Me dijo Hotaru sobando mi mejilla, mientras me sonrojaba - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ruka? – me pregunto seria mirándome directamente a los ojos pero sin quitar su mano de mi mejilla

Yo … - lo sabía era ahora o nunca, pero no tengo fuerzas para seguir el consejo de Natsume san así que … - Yo … Tu me … gustas – le dije a Hotaru mientras agachaba la mirada sonrojado …

Hotaru solo se quedo en silencio , vi como lentamente sacaba un pañuelo y alzando mi cara comenzó a limpiar mis heridas … - Tu a mi también – me dijo dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado … yo me sentía tan feliz … y puse una gran sonrisa – aun que parezcas una niña … ni siquiera el tipejo ese era tan fuerte – mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando dijo la ultimo …

Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos – me dijo Hotaru mientras se levantaba de la banca - ¿vamos? – me dijo sonriéndome y tomándome de la mano … se veía tan bonita sonriendo *suspiro*

Cuando llegamos a su casa, se despidió de mi con su típica mirada de indiferencia … pero aun así se que Hotaru está igual de feliz que yo …

Es verdad! Me pasa toda una semana entrenando con un peluche … y no pude besar a Hotaru!, pensé mientras veía a Hotaru entrar a su casa … que mas da algún día lo intentare *suspiro*

**Fin Ruka PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Por fin es el día en el que las niñas regresaran a la escuela y claro que yo también … he dejado mi trabajo en la tienda de discos de Tobita san ya que solo trabajaría durante vacaciones, lo cual hace ponerme un poco nervioso ya que no me alcanzara el dinero … así que tendré que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, tal vez ocupe un poco del tiempo de la escuela.

Natsume – Mikan me llama sacándome de mis pensamientos y cuando la volteo a ver ella me regala una sonrisa mientras se sonroja, lo cual me parece muy tierno – Nos vemos, nos vamos más temprano para que lleguemos a tiempo … el camino será largo – dice haciendo un puchero, lo cual me parece aun más tierno… lo se parezco un estúpido adolecente enamorado … pero es que esta niña es capaz de sacar mi lado cursi, el cual está muy escondido.

Está bien, vayan con cuidado, yo llevare a Aoi a la guardería … así que como quedamos tu pasaras por ella – le recuerdo a Mikan - ¿podrías cocinar también? – le pregunto ¿Por qué? pues lo que pasa es que , quien iba a imaginar que el pequeño Ruu chan era bueno cocinando y le enseño a Mikan y un poco a mi… a cabio de los consejos que le daba para conquistar a Hotaru.

Está bien yo puedo encargarme – me dice Mikan con una sonrisa – Entonces nos… - la interrumpo juntando mis labios con los suyos en un beso tierno , la verdad en todo este tiempo Mikan ha progresado en esto de los besos … aun no me he atrevido a profundizar el beso ya que no se si al intentarlo la pueda asustar.

Después de algunos segundos necesitamos de oxigeno así que nos separamos, así yo puedo apreciar como Mikan se encuentra muy sonrojada y con una sonrisa , así que trato de besarla una vez más …

Ya dejen de babearse y vámonos Mikan – Dice mi querida sobrina Hotaru quien ya estaba en la puerta a punto de irse.

Nos vemos – me dice Mikan sonrojada, dándome un beso rápido saliendo por la puerta.

Después de un tiempo tomo a Aoi de la mano y recojo mis libros … mientras camino hacia la guardería recuerdo que después tendré que hablar con el director para avisarle que no podre tomar todas las clases … por problemas personales.

Al llegar a la guardería , dejo a Aoi con la maestra , claro antes me presenté me presente, sin embargo la maestra de Aoi, quien era una mujer bonita, debo admitirlo, me mandaba una sonrisa seductora, iba a seguir su juego pero recordé a Mikan … "Eres papa casada" me repetía en la mente, tratando de recordar que ya tengo un compromiso…

Mientras dejaba a Aoi y me despedía de ella y de su maestra me alejaba para ir a la universidad.

Parece que hoy será un día difícil…

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Después de salir de la casa y perseguía a Hotaru, del otro lado de la acera pude ver a una mujer de cabello largo negro y usaba lentes … mirándonos mientras nos dirigíamos a la estación del metro, pero seguí mi camino ya que no contábamos con mucho tiempo.

Una vez que deje a Hotaru cerca de su escuela, me dirigía a la secundaria donde encontré a Ana y Nonoko.

Buenos días Michan – Me dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Buenos días chicas – digo con una sonrisa. Después nos dirigimos al salón y como lo esperaba vi a Tsubasa en la puerta de mi salón.

Hola Mikan – me saludo Tsubasa con una sonrisa y levantando su mano – sabes … quiero hablar contigo en la salida , te espero atrás del gimnasio … no vayas a tardar! – me dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo sin darme tiempo de rechazar la propuesta … ya que sabía lo que quería hablar conmigo.

KYA! Michan , seguro que Tsubasa te propone ser algo más que amigos – dijo Ana brincando

Le tienes que decir que si – Me dijo Nonoko pegándome levemente con el codo.

Pero yo no puedo aceptar a Tsubasa – les digo con voz seria, vi como a ambas se les borraba la sonrisa – Yo estoy saliendo con Natsume – les dije con una sonrisa y antes de que las dejara reclamar entre al salón escuchando a lo lejos que ambas dijeron o más bien gritaron - ¡¿Qué?

Después de eso comenzaron las clases de mi último año de secundaria, además pronto seria mi cumpleaños número 15, estoy tan feliz ¿Qué me regalara Natsume?

Cuando fue la hora del receso me fui tan rápido que no espere a Nonoko ni a Ana, quería estar sola para pensar en lo que le diré a Tsubasa … la verdad es que no quiero lastimarlo , el ha sido siempre amable conmigo…

Regresando al salón encontré a mi par de amigas quienes al verme apartaron la mirada furiosa, suspire al saber que luego tendré que arreglar las cosas con ellas , pero primero Tsubasa.

Después de clases me dirijo a donde Tsubasa me cito la verdad iba muy nerviosa, ya que la última vez que lo vi , me había robado un beso.

Cuando llegue Tsubasa ya se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del gimnasio con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y me dijo – Hola Mikan

Hola – Le conteste – Sabes tengo algo de prisa, así que … - pero Tsubasa me interrumpió.

Está bien, Mikan sé que me porte muy mal aquel días, así que quería pedirte perdón – dijo inclinándose un poco – Sin embargo … quería decirte que me gustas demasiado.

Vi a Tsubasa que mi miraba fijamente, tal vez esperando una respuesta, pero yo solo me quede callada. - Se mi novia – Me pidió tomándome de las manos yo lo vi fijamente y le dije…

Tsubasa eres una gran persona … y no dudo que encentres a alguien que te ame como te mereces … pero no soy yo … ya que solo te quiero como un amigo. Además Natsume es mi novio – cuando termine vi como lentamente fruncía el ceño y soltaba mis manos.

No lo acepto, te seguiré esperando y te consolare cuando ese idiota que no te merece te lastime – me dijo en un tono de voz serio – Pero recuerda que yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz - dijo para después marcharse enojado

Me quede ahí parada … me dolía ya que Tsubasa era un buen amigo pero yo amaba a Natsume y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Llegue a casa cansado después de todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy, lo bueno es que por mi buen promedio me dieron permiso para salir más temprano de la universidad… aunque me advirtieron que eso sería difícil.

Después de la escuela fui a mi trabajo en la cafetería, ya mañana comenzaría a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Durante el trabajo me percate de que alguien me miraba fijamente y al voltear pude ver a Luna en la calle con una sonrisa burlona.

Salí de la cafetería para encontrarme cara a cara con Luna … - ¿Qué haces aquí? – la vi como si su presencia me repugnara … lo cual era verdad.

Has cambiado tu trato hacia mí, mi querido Natsume – me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, así que la detuve y la empuje para que no se acercara "eres papa casada" me repetí mentalmente.

Lárgate – le dije mandándole una mirada asesina – y si te atreves a lastimar a Mikan, te arrepentirás – La amenace

Pero yo jamás le haría daño a mi primita favorita … para eso están mis tíos - me dijo la muy cínica – por cierto la están buscando … pero cambiemos de tema, esa niña tonta no vale la pena, en cambio veme a mí, yo no soy una niña – me dijo mientras me modelaba, mientras yo me reía - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – me pregunto molesta

Hm pues que una VIEJA como TU se me insinué … y que "esa niña tonta" como llamas a Mikan, me atraiga más que tu ¿Por qué? … pues por qué vale más la pena que TÚ – le dije burlándome de ella

Luna me vio con odio y me amenazo – Esta me la pagaras … te lo aseguro Natsume Hyuga, nadie me desprecia – dijo mientras se marchaba. Yo regrese a la tienda un poco inquieta, ya que Luna se veía como una persona muy tramposa

Suspiro entrando a la casa, después de recordar el enfrentamiento que tuve con Luna … espero que con esto ya no vuelva a buscarme. Me encuentro con Mikan quien me sonríe y me dice – Bienvenido a casa – seguida de Aoi y Hotaru.

Ya llegue – le digo mientras le doy un beso en la frente y ella se sonroja. Me encanta cuando lo hace…

Después de eso cenamos, pero notaba a Mikan un poco distraída, cuando le iba a preguntar que tenia sonó el timbre.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Hitomi san, la mujer que renta estos pequeños departamentos para estudiantes, una mujer de cabello largo y negro, tenía como siempre aquellos lentes redondos…

Buenas noches – la salude - ¿Qué se le ofrece Hitomi san?

Vi como sacaba una hoja lentamente … era mi contrato de renta … a caso …

Hyuga … lo lamento pero tendrás que dejar este lugar , en tu contrato dice que solo puede vivir una persona aquí … pero al parecer no es así – dijo viendo a las niñas y a Mikan, quienes estaban atrás de mi – pensé que solo venían de vacaciones pero al parecer no es así … así que tienes un mes para desocupar el lugar – y dicho esto se fue

No puede ser … ¿Qué voy a hacer?

**Continuara…**

-_- lo logre! Tarde como un mes en hacer este capítulo es uno de los más largos ^^u bueno espero que les haya gustado XD y GRACIAS POR LEER Y SIGAN EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA XD dejen sus comentarios *-* por favor ellos son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo *-* COMENTEN POR FAVOR XD

Por cierto ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? O.o bueno pues veremos a un Natsume desesperado ¿Qué hará? O.O! También algo le pasara a Aoi! Y Natsume vera que ser "padre" no es tan fácil … así que tomara una decisión O.O y alguien visitara a esta familia O.o y Mikan sospechara algo O.o

Ya casi les estoy diciendo el capitulo ¬¬ pero bueno

Cambiando de tema estoy publicando otra historia "Una vez mas" ¿de qué trata? pues apenas va en el prime capitulo O.O así que no he dicho mucho de la historia … pero como me caen bien les daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo que lo subiré antes del viernes XD… pues ahora presento a un Natsume que será un maestro malo! Si como esos que te hacen llorar en la hora de clases ToT a mi me tocaban de esos … ¬¬ y pues a una Mikan con una desilusión amorosa OoO y Natsume como leerán el primer capítulo también tiene una XD y por asares del destino o por mala suerte de Natsume conoce a Mikan *o* y la pregunta será ¿podre Natsume amar una vez más? O.o

En esta historia meto personajes de Sakura Card Captors *-* KKKKYYYAAA! SHAORAN *-*! No habrá una historia para ellos, pero son parte fundamental de la historia como KKKKYYYAAA! SHAORAN *-*! Léanla y comenten que tal les parece por favor ^^

También les recomiendo otra historia que se está publicando en mi cuenta … no es mía … aunque me declaro culpable de lo que le pasa a Sasuke ahí ¬w¬ … es de Naruto se llama "Apuesta Accidental! *O* Naruhina XD léanla y comenten … es de mi amiga Lilia *-* hablando de ella … pronto hare una historia mas con ella, se llama "Llegare a ti" es de Gakuen Alice y Naruto *-* que les parece la idea XD? Bueno ahí me avisan XD …

Bueno nos vemos y comenten XD por favor y una vez más GRACIAS POR LEER XD CUIDENSE!


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! XD bueno pues aquí les traigo el capitulo 12 … justo como lo prometí … ya solo faltan 2 capítulos para que acabe la historia *-* espero terminar antes de que entre a la universidad, ósea antes del 6 de agosto O.O ¿lo lograre? … quien sabe XD pero mientras disfruten de este capitulo

Por cierto gracias por los comentarios … aunque fueron pocos T.T … pero aun así sigo escribiendo por esas personas XD

Bueno pues los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen XD

**Mi nueva familia **

**Capitulo 12**

**Mikan PDV **

Después de que Hinata san se fue, Natsume se quedo parado en la puerta sin decir nada – Natsume – lo llame pero no me respondió, ¿ahora qué haremos?, solo le causamos a Natsume…

Natsume ¿ahora que va pasar? – le pregunto a Natsume que por fin decide contestarme…

Ustedes no se preocupen, yo lo solucionare – me contesto Natsume pero con una sonrisa fingida, se que Natsume está preocupado … pero ¿Quién no?

Como quieres que no nos preocupemos, si sabes la condición e n la que estamos , además esto está relacionado con nosotras – dijo Hotaru quien se encontraba atrás de mí, con esa misma frialdad de siempre

Natsume solo salió de la casa dejándonos a las tres un poco inquietas … - Hotaru, ¿Qué crees que suceda ahora? – le pregunto un poco inquieta, ella se queda pensativa y me dice

No lo sé, solo sé que las cosas se van a complicar, tal vez el tío se arrepienta de tener que cuidarnos …

Natsume no se arrepiente! – interrumpo a Hotaru quien me ve con sorpresa y luego cambia su cara a una sonriente

Yo también espero que no sea así Mikan – dice Hotaru tranquila con una leve sonrisa, después toma a Aoi y la lleva para prepararla para dormir. Yo aprovecho para salir ya saber si Natsume se encuentra bien … ¿Natsume sería capaz de abandonarnos?, ¡No! El jamás lo haría, pienso mientras niego con la cabeza, además el y yo somos… siento como mi cara comienza a sonrojarme.

Cuando llego a lado de Natsume, veo que acaba de terminar una llamada - ¿Quién era? – le pregunto … por alguna razón tengo miedo.

Koko, le pedí ayuda para encontrar un lugar para vivir – me dijo Natsume distraído, suspiro al saber que no era lo que pensaba.

Ahh ya veo y ¿ha aceptado? – Natsume asiente – ya veo – le digo sonriéndole

Siento como Natsume me acerca a el tomándome de la cintura y une sus labios con los míos, la verdad aunque ya ha hecho esto todo este tiempo, aun no logro acostumbrarme, solo me sonrojo y me dejo guiar por Natsume.

Una vez que termina el beso, Natsume me dice juntando nuestras frentes - ¿creíste que te dejaría ir tan fácil? – yo me sonrojo aun mas – Eres mía Mikan – me dijo besándome una vez más, después de uno segundos termina el beso y me abraza fuertemente, claro que yo correspondí aquel abrazo.

Al día siguiente me dirijo a la escuela con Hotaru, Natsume nos había avisado que llegaría tarde por que iba a buscar un nuevo trabajo … también que en hora de clases iría a ver los departamentos que Koko había encontrado … pobre de Natsume tendrá un largo día.

Después de la escuela me dirijo a la de Aoi, hoy he pensado en abandonar el coro de la escuela ¿Por qué? bueno pues , si sigo así no podre llegar a tiempo por Aoi…

Natsume ya tiene suficiente con trabajar , estudiar y buscar el nuevo departamento … ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo le habrá ido a Natsume?

Cuando llego a la casa, encuentro a Hotaru haciendo su tarea, llego un poco cansada además tengo que hacer también mi tarea … recoger un poco la casa y hacer la cena … me imagino que cuando me case también hare todas estas tareas … me sonrojo al pensar que me puedo casar con Natsume, si es así ¿mi sueño se haría realidad!

Una vez que termino con todo y les doy de comer a mis hermanitas, nos acostamos, yo espero a que Natsume llegue a la casa … mmm me pregunto si ya habrá comido.

Poco después escucho la puerta abrirse, me alegro al saber que Natsume es quien llega, me levanto con una sonrisa la cual se borra cuando veo que Natsume tiene una cara de fastidio y cansancio.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto para qué note mi presencia

Claro – me dice dándome un beso en la frente y regalándome una leve sonrisa

¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunto , pero el solo niega con la cabeza diciendo que prefiere dormir - ¿Cómo va lo del departamento? – me atrevo a preguntar

Natsume me ve fijamente y me dice en un tono serio – fui a ver algunos pero … - hace una pausa – ninguno nos conviene … por cierto mañana llegare un poco más tarde … encontré un nuevo trabajo – me dice con una leve sonrisa

Ya veo – digo un poco triste y agacho la cabeza … ¿Cómo hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que somos una carga para Natsume?

Solo siento como Natsume acaricia mi cabeza y tomándome de la barbilla alza mi rostro y me da un beso en los labios … - Vamos a dormir – me dice tomando mi mano y llevándome con mis hermanas para dormir

_Días después …_

Ya ha pasado más de una semana y aun no encontramos un nuevo departamento … casi no veo a Natsume por lo ocupado que esta … Hotaru últimamente está muy cansada, Ruka Pyon me ha dicho que se duerme en clases, incluso una vez a mí se me durmió en el hombro cuando esperábamos el tren … nunca había visto ha visto a Hotaru en ese estado

Al contrario de Hotaru que ha logrado mantener sus notas, las mías han bajado notoriamente, he dejado el coro … me encantaba pero también debo hacer un sacrificio

Suspiro al salir al receso, no he hablado con Ana ni Nonoko, así que me la paso sola en el receso haciendo mi tarea o durmiendo … uff

Mikan – alguien me llama y es Tsubasa, no había hablado con él desde el comienzo del semestre.

Hola Tsubasa – le respondo un poco incomoda

Mikan he notado que no has estado muy bien estos días … - me dice en un tono serio - ¿está pasando algo? – me pregunta

No, nada, solo nos estamos adaptando – mentí, claro que todo estaba mal, teníamos que mudarnos en menos de tres semanas y no teníamos a donde ir, estoy agotada y mis notas son horribles, he dejado el coro, Hotaru no se ve bien al igual que Aoi, el lugar donde vivimos esta todo desordenado y lo peor … ¿no he visto bien a Natsume! no estaba nada bien – No te preocupes – le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Mikan no me lo tomes a mal pero … ¿no creen que son una carga para Natsume san? – me dice Tsubasa con el mismo tono de voz

Yo lo mira fijamente … es verdad somos una carga para Natsume, pero él jamás nos diría que nos fuéramos, que somos una carga … además se que suena egoísta … pero yo no me quiero alejar de él.

Mikan … si de verdad dices amar a Natsume san, te alejarías de él, sabes que él es una persona con un gran futuro … no es su obligación cuidar de ustedes – me dice Tsubasa

Pero yo lo amo y por eso no me quiero alejar de el – le contesto a Tsubasa quien frunce el seño

Eso es egoísta …- me dice un poco molesto – piénsalo Mikan … ¿Qué es lo mejor para Natsume san? - dicho esto se fue … dejándome pensativa … "Lo mejor para Natsume" repetía en mi mente

Después se escucho la campana, la cual indicaba que había finalizado el receso … me dirigía al salón, pero antes de que entrara sonó mi celular … - Bueno – dije

Bueno … hola soy la maestra encargada de Aoi Imai. Lo que pasa es que la pequeña tiene un poco de fiebre … trate de localizar a Hyuga san, pero no contesta su celular … ¿puedes venir por ella? – me dijo la maestra preocupada

Cla… claro – conteste nerviosa, rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Hotaru, contándole lo de Aoi … después trate de hablar con Natsume, pero no contesto "Tal vez no tenga batería" , pensé mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía del salón. Decidí mandarle un mensaje a Koko san para que le avise … solo espero que lo haga.

Llegue a la guardería, recogí a Aoi y la lleve a la casa, la pobre se veía muy triste, en consecuencia de la fiebre que tenia, pero cuando llegamos a casa me encontré con la persona que menos esperaba

Hinata san – Dije sorprendida, al verla sentada con el cuarto limpio y la comida preparada…

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV **

Hoy ha sido un día aburrido, ahora me encuentro en la clase de economía , solo veo que el maestro explica y explica … sin embargo por el sueño que tengo no presto atención

Volteo a la ventana del pasillo para ver si me puedo entretener con algo para no quedarme dormido … pero al voltear a la ventana puedo ver a Koko haciéndome señas para que salga … Demonios apenas es la segunda hora y ya viene a molestarme

Salgo del salón sin ser visto por el profesor y me dirijo hacia Koko en el pasillo … podría jurar que se ve un poco preocupado , no sé porque , pero creo que no son buenas noticias

¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto un poco inquieto

Natsume me llamo Mikan chan – fruncí el sueño al escuchar eso ¿Por qué Mikan le tiene que hablar a el? – Antes de que empieces con tus celos, Mikan me llamo a mi porque tu no le contestabas - ¿Qué no le contestaba? si mi celular siempre está conmigo … y saco mi celular pero veo que está apagado ¡demonios se me olvido cargarlo! – Bueno el punto es que Aoi está enferma, así que Mikan fue por ella, tal vez ya estén en su casa … Sabes me costó trabajo encontrarte y … - antes de que Koko terminara de hablar Salí corriendo

¡Aoi está enferma! Demonios … me tengo que dar prisa … y así salgo de la universidad

Después de unos minutos de caminata o más bien de carrera, llego a la casa esperando que Mikan y Aoi se encuentren ahí.

Cuando entro veo a Aoi acostada y a Mikan a su lado, al parecer no es tan grave ya que Mikan no se ve muy preocupada … se me quita un peso de encima cuando Mikan voltea y me sonríe

Camino hacia ella , pero una voz hace que me detenga – Buenos días Natsume san – volteo y veo a Hinata san quien se ve tan tranquila como siempre

Buenos días – Le contesto un poco confundido y más cuando hecho un vistazo al cuarto, notando que está limpio ¿pero cómo? y lo peor de todo ¿Qué hace Hinata san aquí?

Natsume san no se preocupe Aoi solo tenía temperatura, se pondrá bien para mañana, solo necesita descansar – Me dice Hinata san al ver que yo solo me quedo callado – Sin embargo … Mikan podrías ir a la farmacia por unas vitaminas … - dijo Hinata san a Mikan

Está bien – dice Mikan un poco preocupada, tal vez sospecha lo mismo que yo, cuando Mikan sale yo miro fijamente a Hinata san, quien toma su bolso y busca algo que al parecer era un sobre café, el cual me ofrece

Toma – me dice con tranquilidad, yo sin decir nada tomo el sobre y leo lo que viene escrito afuera, al parecer es una carta de Haji san, pero antes de que la abra, Hinata san me detiene – Natsume san antes de que la leas me gustaría preguntarte yo misma ¿crees poder seguir así?

Yo me quedo callado … ¿Qué decirle? "estamos muy bien , solo con algunos problemas" Cuando me muero del cansancio y esta a días de corrernos

Natsume san criar niñas no es fácil … por lo que puedo ver estas cansado … trabajas y estudias. Por otro lado mira a Aoi … esta débil, además he ido a preguntar a las escuelas de las niñas, Hotaru se duerme en clases aunque sus notas no han bajado … sin embargo Mikan, sus notas no son buenas … ¿Sabías que ha abandonado el coro? … y la casa Natsume san … no es lugar para criar tres mujeres …

Prometo que no volverá a pasar, pondré más atención … - le digo a Hinata san sin embargo ella me interrumpe

Natsume san eres un hombre joven, solo te tienes que dedicar a ti, a estudias para salir adelante y divertirte como lo hacen todos los jóvenes de tu edad … no tienes que hacerte responsable de esto … - me dice Hinata san con tranquilidad

Pero mi hermana pudo – Le dije alzando un poco mi tono de voz

Tengo entendido que a su hermana se le dio la casa de sus padres, además solo era uno , en este caso son tres niñas, la casa no la podemos dar por Haji, el quiere aburrirte , pero pienso que esto solo causara más problemas , así que – me dice señalando el sobre – esta es su última oportunidad…

Después Hinata san se levanta y se dirige a la puerta pero antes de salir me dice – Por cierto también sabemos lo de Mikan – Palidecí al escuchar eso ¿acaso saben lo de Mikan y yo? – La familia de Yuka san se ha comunicado con nosotros, exigiendo que entreguemos a Mikan … Natsume san … Mikan estará a salvo bajo nuestro cuidado … piénsalo – después sale , lo cual hace que suspire, pero…

Antes de que regrese Mikan, abro el sobre y comienzo a leer la carta …

"_Natsume san, tal vez Hinata ya hablo con usted, pero se lo diré una vez más. Usted no tiene por que sacrificarse por las niñas. Natsume san usted tiene un futuro por delante … también he comprendido lo que me dijo el día del funeral y he tomado la decisión de que las niñas permanezcan juntas y vivan conmigo … usted podría visitarlas y convivir con ellas._

_Abajo dejo mi teléfono por si usted decide regresar a las niñas … se que usted lo hizo todo por el bien de ellas, así que le prometo que yo hare lo mismo, estoy enterado sobre el problema de Mikan y le prometo , que al igual que Hotaru la protegeré. Recuerde que ellas estarán mejor con nosotros._

_En fin espero su respuesta ATT Haji Imai"_

"Regresarlas" … era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza … "así ellas no la pasarían mal"… pero … ¿ellas que dirán?... y Mikan

Muchas preguntas llegaron a mi mente … no las podía abandonar, no las quería abandonar , pero al parecer la situación no ayudaba mucho

Ya llegue – escuche a Mikan decía mientras cerraba la puerta … yo rápidamente metí la carta en uno de mis libros que estaban arriba de la televisión y Mikan me pregunto - ¿y Hinata san?

Se fue – le dije un poco nervioso… - tenía prisa – la corte fríamente

Ya veo – vi su cara de confusión cuando me contesto

Después antes de que me fuera a trabajar hable con Mikan sobre sus calificaciones, solo agacho su rostro , no dije mas ya que en parte es mi culpa, por encargarle muchas cosas , ahora me ocupare de que las tres descansen y coman bien … ¿pero cómo lo hare?

Salgo a trabajar al saber que Hotaru también ha llegado a la casa, después de mis dos trabajos regreso y como siempre Mikan esta despierta, aunque se hace la dormida, me da risa su intento de fingir, no es buena en eso … también me doy cuenta de que no puedo vivir lejos de Mikan …

Al día siguiente antes de entrar a mi segunda clase, me dirijo a la cafetería por un café bien cargado para mantenerme despierto … pero me encuentro con Koko quien por milagro esta solo …

Hola – lo saludo como siempre , indiferente

Hola Natsy – se me olvidaba … cuanto odio que me llame así

Comenzamos a platicar de cualquier cosa, también me pregunta por Aoi, quien ya se encuentra mejor … hasta que Koko me pregunta - ¿te sucede algo?

¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunto un poco inquieto … la verdad es que aun tengo la duda de la carta …

Porque no te comportas tan arrogante como siempre … - me dice indiferente , yo en vez de molestarme, le cuento lo sucedido y al terminar me pregunta lo que hare …

No lo sé – le contesto – Koko, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? , pero contéstame sinceramente …- el asiente - ¿puedo llegar a ser un padre para ellas?

Koko por primera vez me ve seriamente y me contesta fríamente viéndome a los ojos - No

Yo me sorprendo ¿No?, se repetía en mi mente … ¿no soy indicado para cuidar de ellas? … y antes de que Koko diga otra cosa, me levanto de repente tirando la silla y golpeando con las manos la mesa para después salir rápidamente … mientras camino … recuerdo todo … a Aoi, Hotaru y Mikan, y por último a mi hermana, pienso en todo lo que hemos pasado, y comprendo que no he tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos … "soy un idiota", repito en mi mente, mientras tomo mi celular y le marco a Haji san

Bueno – Contestan al otro lado, es Haji

Quiero hablar – le digo sin rodeos

Ya veo ¿ha tomado un decisión? – Me pregunta tranquilo – dígame el lugar …

En el panteón … en la tumba de mi hermana, el domingo a las tres de la tarde – le digo con seguridad, solo escucho que él me dice que sí y cuelga …

He tomado mi decisión solo espero no lastimar a nadie…

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Hoy es sábado, así que es un día para relajarse , todas estamos comiendo … Natsume fue a trabajar , aunque últimamente lo he visto un poco distraído … lo siento distante desde la visita de Hinata san.

No hemos hablado mucho, además me inquieta el papel que Natsume guardo cuando llegue aquel día … no tengo el valor para leerlo, aun sabiendo donde se encuentra.

Pero … mientras Hotaru y Aoi comen, busco la carta, abro el sobre y comienzo a leer, teniendo en cuenta que Hotaru me ve.

Mientras voy leyendo, comienzo a tener más miedo … Natsume jamás nos dejaría ¿o sí? Somos egoístas … porque aunque sabemos que somos un estorbo para Natsume, no queremos dejarlo …

Me pongo triste al pensar que Natsume puede dejarnos … pero no digo nada, ni a Hotaru que me pregunta , aun cuando Natsume llega… ¡no sé qué decir! …a sí que prefiero quedarme callada y esperar el mejor momento para hablar con él.

Al día siguiente desayunamos todos juntos ya que Natsume descansa ese día pero …

¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Hotaru a Natsume, quien se ponía su chaqueta

Saldré a ver algunos departamentos con Koko – nos dijo un poco nervioso

Yo voy – dice Aoi con una sonrisa corriendo a abrazara Natsume – quiero ir con Natsy …

Yo no creo que sea buena idea … quédate con tus hermanas , si me acompañas te cansaras y te aburrirás – dice Natsume … provocando que Aoi lo suelte un poco triste

Hotaru lo ve fijamente a los ojos y se queda callada … yo me quedo confundida ¿Por qué no quiere llevar a Aoi? jamás le niega nada … de repente recuerdo la carta y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza … ¿acaso?

Todavía no es medio día … Aoi ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque? – le digo a Aoi con una sonrisa, ella corre hacia mi feliz

¡Vamos Onechan! – me dice saltando

Está bien … tengan cuidado… nos vemos – nos dice Natsume, para después salir por la puerta … nos quedamos calladas hasta que Hotaru me dice …

Ve – me quedo viéndola y comprendo lo que quiere decir … salgo corriendo y llamo a Natsume antes de que salga del edificio…

¿Qué sucede? – me dice sorprendido

Natsume … solo quería decirte que nosotras te queremos mucho – le digo un poco nerviosa – además … Yo te amo… - digo reprimiendo mis ganas de llorar y rogarle que no nos deje …

El se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente y me dice – Yo también te amo … y las quiero a todas … - se despide con una sonrisa

Me quedo inquieta al verlo partir ¿A dónde irá? ¿Qué hará? … hasta que Hotaru me toma de la mano y me dice – Yo llevare a Aoi al parque – me dice señalando a Aoi que trae su pelota … - Tu ve … - me dice con una sonrisa … se que Hotaru también está preocupada, pero no lo expresa

Después de despedirme de ambas , salgo corriendo tras Natsume … lo sigo sin que él se dé cuenta … hasta que llegamos a un panteón … y no cualquier panteón …el panteón donde enterraron a mi padre y a Kaoru san …

Natsume compra unas rosas rojas y va a la tumba que su hermana y mi padre comparten … yo lo sigo sin que se dé cuenta … pero al parecer va muy distraído como para notarme …

Hermana … ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que vine … hace poco fui a la tumba de nuestros padres, les he contado todo lo que ha sucedido desde que te casaste y nos separamos … no iba a verlos desde que tenía 10 años …

Sabes cómo has visto me he quedado con tus hijas … justo como tú lo hiciste cuando nuestros padre murieron … sin embargo me he dado cuenta que no puedo con esta responsabilidad … sonara egoísta pero yo aunque llegue a lastimarlas … - dice Natsume, lo cual yo alcanzo a escuchar, pero antes de que termine lo interrumpo, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo …

No Natsume … no nos dejes … ¡por favor! nosotras no queremos irnos … Hare lo que sea, te ayudare mas … si quieres me pongo a trabajar, pero no nos dejes – le digo a Natsume llorando y abrazándolo fuertemente …

Solo siento como Natsume se queda quieto, si decir nada … al estar pegada a su pecho puedo escuchar como su corazón palpita fuertemente …

Mikan – alcanza a decir - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dice un poco confundido y con sorpresa … Después me separa de él, tomándome de los hombros y ve que estoy llorando … lo cual al parecer le causo tristeza ya que saco su pañuelo y comenzó a secar mis lagrimas

Natsume yo … - le trato de decir, pero él me interrumpo dándome un beso y abrazándome fuertemente … me sobresalto al sentir que por primera vez Natsume trata de profundizar el beso …

Abre la boca – me dijo o más bien me ordeno … cuando se separo un poco de mis labios … yo lo obedecí automáticamente.

Subí mis manos para rodear con ellos su cuello … cuando sentí como el exploraba mi boca … pude sentir como me sonrojaba … ¿así que esto es un beso francés? pensé sintiendo como Natsume me abrazaba más de la cintura para atraerme más a él …

Cuando nos separamos Natsume me dijo juntando nuestras frentes – Yo jamás te dejaría Mikan … no me dejaste acabar – me dice sonriendo – a decir verdad lo que iba a hacer era ver aquí a Haji san para decirle que me quedaría con ustedes … pero tenía miedo a lastimarlas … - me dice un poco triste

¿Por qué? – le pregunto recargándome en su pecho

Por que se que las cosas se pondrán difíciles y tal vez ustedes sufran con eso – me dice abrazándome con más fuerza – tampoco quiero que se vayan … - yo sonrió al escuchar lo ultimo … así que Natsume pasaba por lo mismo que yo … - pero veo que ustedes coinciden conmigo, me da gusto – me dice con una sonrisa y me vuelve a besar de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace unos segundos … hasta que …

¡Que bonita escena! – dice atrás de nosotros … no puede ser … volteo para encontrarme con mi tío Haji quien tiene una cara de sorprendido al igual que mi tía Hinata san … pero lo peor es que vienen acompañados de la familia de mi madre … quienes nos ven con un sonrisa burlona

Y entonces Haji san … este sujeto es un buen ejemplo … - dice unos de los hermanos de mi madre señalando a Natsume, quien al parecer está enojado …

Natsume san ¿Qué significa esto? – dice Haji san seriamente …

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Continuara … **

O.O no puede ser! Ya los cacharon O.O ahora ¿Qué van a ser? … bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^ y por cierto GRACIAS POR LEER XD Y COMENTEN XD ya saben que me hacen feliz *-*y me dan ganas de seguir con la historia

Cambiando de tema ya vieron el manga de Gakuen Alice T.T capitulo 166 T.T Natsume! No mueras! Véanlo y lloren conmigo ¬¬u bueno pues teniendo en cuenta que sale hasta el 20 DE SEPTIEMBRE! Lloren ToT

Que mas … bueno pues les recomiendo que lean mi otra historia "Una vez mas" O.O la cual actualizare hasta el viernes *w* es que … es difícil escribir dos al mismo tiempo ¬¬

En cuanto al próximo capítulo les diré que T.T todo será aun más triste ToT ya se imaginan porque … bueno pues eso es todo y espero que se la pasen bien y sean felices XD

Bueno pues nos vemos hasta la próxima que será antes del sábado… lo prometo por mi garrita *-* y bueno otras vez nos vemos y cuídense XD


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! ¿Como están? … espero que bien ^w^ … yo la verdad estoy mal … me ha vuelto a doler mi panza … es que tengo algunos problemas en mi vesícula ^^ pero ya no duele tanto XD

Por cierto hace poco me fui a inscribir a la facultad *-* así estoy! … bueno después de que les conté todo lo que me ha pasado … comencemos … por cierto ya solo falta un capitulo … el cual lo publicare antes del jueves de la semana que viene ^^

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece … XD

**Mi nueva familia **

**Capitulo 13 **

**Natsume PDV **

A veces pienso que el destino está en mi contra… bueno la verdad lo he pensado desde el día en que vi por última vez la tumba de mis padres, cuando ya tenía la madurez suficiente para asimilar lo que era la muerte de una persona. También cuando me arrebataron a mi hermana y con esto lo afirmo…

¡¿Qué demonio hacia Haji san a estas horas? Se supone que nos veríamos mas tarde … y lo peor ¿Qué hacía con eso sujetos aquí?... es un hecho … El destino está en mi contra.

- Natsume san ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Haji san acercándose a Mikan y a mí, solo veo a los otros dos sujetos que al parecer son los tíos paternos de Mikan … malditos, odio su sonrisa burlona … si no estuviera en esta situación ya los hubiera golpeado …

- ¿Qué parece? … acaso no es obvio – le respondo con seguridad, mirándolo fijamente, mientras me pongo frente a Mikan.

- Natsume san jamás creí que usted haría este tipo de cosas … yo confiaba en usted … - Decía Haji san seriamente, solo observaba como Hinata san tenia unidas sus manos en su vientre con cara de preocupación, mientras Mikan lloraba atrás de mi y sujetaba mi chaqueta con sus manos … pude sentir como temblaba …

Yo ya no sabía que decir … "solo ocurrió", paso por mi mente decirle eso, pero creo que eso sonaría aun mas descarado y al parecer la situación no se prestaba para comportarme arrogante

- Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente … - decía uno de los dos hombre, el cual tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color, los cuales me recordaban a los de Mikan – Haji san entiende que nos llevaremos a Mikan … es obvio que alado de este … - me vio fijamente con una sonrisa burlona – muchacho, Mikan etaria en peligro, no me imagino que hará con las demás niñas …

Ahora si este sujeto me hizo enojar, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a este tipejo, que le haría daño a Aoi y a Hotaru? Avance hacia él con ganas de golpearlo … pero sentí como Mikan me agarra con fuerzas por atrás, llorando con más fuerza

- Natsume no – me decía en un susurro

- ¡ya basta! – Grito el otro sujeto de cabello negro – Ahora creo que la decisión está tomada Haji san … Mikan vendrá con nosotros … este sujeto es un peligro para ella – decía mientras se acercaba a Mikan

- ¡te atreves a tocarla y te mato! – amenace al sujeto de cabello negro avanzando hacia él con la intención de voltearle la cara con un buen puñetazo pero Haji san me tomo del brazo

- Natsume san cálmate – me decía mientras me señalaba hacia atrás y pude ver a una Mikan llorando en brazos de Hinata san

- Bueno lo mejor será hablar de esto en otro lugar – decía Haji san a los dos tipos – Hinata ve por las niñas a la casa de Natsume san y llévalas a la casa … lleva a Mikan contigo – termino para después verme fijamente a mi

- Pero … - le decía con una mirada seria a Haji san

- Creo que entiendes la situación – suspiro – lo mejor por ahora será arreglar este problema … - me decía viendo a los tíos de Mikan

Solo vi como Hinata san empujaba levemente a Mikan hacia su carro … ella me veía tristemente con lagrimas en los ojos … yo me encontraba ahí parado, sin hacer nada … me estaban alejando de Mikan y yo no hacía nada … "te amo" pensé, teniendo en cuenta que ella no me escucharía …

Me sorprendí al ver, aunque tuviera lagrimas en los ojos, Mikan me sonrió como siempre lo hacía … eso me dio un poco de tranquilidad o más bien de fuerzas, para afrontar lo que me esperaba …

Después de ver como desaparecía el carro donde Mikan iba, nosotros nos retiramos en el carro de los otros dos … todo el camino fuimos en silencio, ¿pues qué podía decir? "no dejare que me alejen de ellas" … ya tendría tiempo para eso …

Llegamos a una mansión … no muy grande, al entrar nos llevaron al estudio de Haji san, donde nos pidió que tomáramos haciendo, pero yo me quede recargado en una de las paredes del cuarto, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos

- La verdad no se dé que hablaremos … - comenzó a hablar el sujeto castaño – a ustedes les conviene entregarnos a Mikan … tengo entendido que aun hay dos niñas mas … les quitaríamos una carga de encima …

- No hables de ellas como si fueran cosas materiales – les dije enfadado, los tres voltearon a verme

- Muchachito, te aconsejaría que no hablaras … después de lo que hiciste … - me contesto el castaño

Era oficial, está enfadado … tenía ganas de irme contra ellos a golpes … - Yo jamás le he hecho daño a Mikan … jamás lo haría, yo la quiero … en cambio ustedes la piensan vender como si fuera una mercancía

Haji san los vio fijamente … - Es obvio que no les daré a Mikan … antes de este incidente los había citado, para decirles que las dejaríamos con Natsume san … sin embargo … ahora las cosas han cambiado – dijo Haji san con una mirada seria – así que nos haremos cargo de ella, al igual que las demás …

Así que por eso estaba ahí más temprano de lo acordado. - pero quién nos asegura que este muchacho no le hará daño a ella – decían los tipejos insistiendo

- Yo jamás tocaría a Mikan … ustedes son … - pero Haji san me interrumpió

- Si ese es el problema … - suspiro – no dejaremos que Natsume san tenga contacto con ella … - ¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo? Que no me dejaran ver a Mikan … pero antes de que dijera algo el tipo pelinegro me interrumpió

- No me conformo con eso – dijo viendo con una mirada seria a Haji san

Haji san suspiro recargándose en su escritorio y dijo – Entonces, que les parece que Mikan se vaya a estudiar al extranjero, saben que si pelean por ella legalmente, no ganaran nada … se tienen que conformar - ¡¿Qué? … pero no han pedido ni su opinión no se la pueden llevar …

Los sujetos me vieron con una sonrisa burlona, - está bien aceptamos … sin embargo, también estaremos en contacto con ella … - dijeron para después salir, pero antes me vieron con una sonrisa burlona – No, nos la llevaremos … pero tu tampoco lo harás … - ¿Por qué no golpee? … fácil, ya tenía muchos problemas, así que deje que ambos se fueran… algún día me las pagaran

Cuando ambos nos quedamos solos, estábamos en silencio, la verdad no sabía que decirle… - Yo… - dije para romper este momento incomodo - no sé qué decir … quiero a Mikan, jamás le haría daño … - pero antes de que dijera algo mas, Haji san me interrumpió

- Natsume san yo se que jamás te atreverías a tocar a Mikan … sin embargo como ve la situación no es la mejor … y mas con esos sujetos cerca … claro que no dejare que se acerquen a Mikan, es por eso que he tomado esta decisión … - me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos

- Pero… y sus hermanas … - le dije con un poco de enojo – Ellas no querrán esto

- Ellas ya no están para decidir y mucho menos usted ¿entiende? – me dice con seguridad – podrá ver a Aoi y tal vez a Hotaru, sin embargo por el bienestar de todos … le prohíbo que se acerque Mikan … por ahora, dejemos que las cosas se calmen …

Ante esto último me señalo la puerta, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que me estaba corriendo ¿irme? ¿Así, sin despedirme de las niñas? Aun, inseguro salí del lugar … dejaría que pasara algún tiempo, pero no me daría por vencido hasta estar nuevamente a lado de Mikan y las demás

Mientras avanzaba por el jardín, para cruzar la gran reja de la mansión, por reflejo voltea nuevamente hacia ella y pude ver a Hotaru en unos de los ventanales del primer piso, quería regresar y sacarlas de ahí… pero … ¿Cómo?

Me di la vuelta, no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Hotaru, para que pudiera tranquilizarse … al parecer funciono… ya que me correspondió

Llegue a casa y me senté frente a la mesa, todo se sentía tan frio y solitario … ¿Qué extraño?, había vivido más de un año solo y ahora me daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba …

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Hotaru PDV**

Después de que mi tío se fue, me sentí un poco triste … pero por ahora iré a ver a Mikan como esta …

- ¿a dónde vas? – me decía una de mis tías … ¿Hinata san?, no era ella … ahora que lo recuerdo … algunas de mis tías son unas amargadas, al igual que algunas de mis primas … pero esta era la peor … ¿Cómo se llamaba?, la verdad no lo recuerdo … solo sé que es la tía solterona, ya saben de esas que corren a los niños felices que juegan en su jardín y que roba las pelotas que se vuelan a su jardín … si, de esas

- quiero ver a mi hermana – le dije con indiferencia y sin darle importancia a su presencia me seguí derecho

- Espera mocosa – me dijo tomándome del brazo, lo cual me lastimo

- Mira, esta no es tu casa … solo están aquí … mmm, como decirlo – decía mientras se quedaba pensativa, aparte de amargada, idiota – arrimada al igual que tus otras dos hermanas … aunque creo que la mayor no será un estorbo, ya que se irá … - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Me solté de su agarre ¿Mikan se iría? ¿A dónde?, antes de que la golpeara … que por cierto ganas no me faltaban, me fui, directo al cuarto de Mikan y cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba tirada en la cama con los ojos rojos

- Mikan – la llame, ella solo se sentó en la cama y me dio una sonrisa … pero pude ver que no eran de esas sonrisas que me hacían sentirme cálida … era sonrisa triste …

- Hotachan – me decía mientras estiraba sus manos hacia mí, yo fui con ella y mientras me abrazaba, me platicaba todo lo que había pasado … "que tontos" pensé

- Onechan – escuchamos y al voltear vimos a una Aoi que venía con Hinata san … - ¿y Natsy? – pregunto y ninguna de las dos sabíamos que decir

- Natsume san vendrá pronto a verte – decía Hinata san acariciando la cabeza de Aoi

Mikan cargo a Aoi y la llevo a la cama, Hinata san nos dijo que tenía que salir, pero nos quedaríamos en esta casa por algún tiempo, que ella nos vendría a visitar al igual que Haji san y se retiro. Las tres nos quedamos acostadas en la cama … había un silencio algo incomodo y así Aoi se quedo dormida, pero cuando nosotras dos decidíamos que dormiríamos con ella, la puerta se abrió

- Sus habitaciones están listas, vete a dormir y dejen a su hermana en su habitación – decía la tía solterona, quien nos veía con desprecio

- ¿No se pueden quedar a dormir conmigo? – pregunto Mikan a la gruñona

- no, ya esta grandecitas para eso – decía dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Pero Natsume dejaba que durmiéramos juntos … - decía Mikan pero fue interrumpida

- Aquí no es la casa de ese sujeto … - decía atravesando la puerta – al parecer las tenía muy consentidas … no solo el sino también Hajime, pero aquí será otra cosa

Después de salir vi a Mikan, quien tenía una cara de sorpresa – Sera mejor que vayan a dormir a sus habitaciones – dijo con tristeza – Ve a dormir yo llevo a Aoi – termino con una sonrisa fingida

- Mikan no … - pero antes de que le pudiera decir algo más me detuvo

- Sera mejor que obedezcamos, ustedes se quedaran aquí solas … no es bueno que se hagan enemigas – pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ya teníamos muchas

- Este bien – dije mientras salía de su habitación e iba a la que me correspondía

Al día siguiente, me desperté con un poco melancólica … - Señorita Hotaru, será mejor que se levante, es hora de ir a la escuela … el desayuno está servido – dijo una de las sirvientas

- No voy a desayunar – le dije y ella salió, al parecer ni a las sirvientas les agradamos. Después de eso me arregle … ¿Cómo? pues ayer cuando fueron por nosotras a la casa de Natsume, también recogimos nuestras cosas

Una vez lista, baje a la sala y me encontré con Haji san quien venía con una cara seria - ¿Mikan y Aoi? – le pregunte al no verlas cerca, además ya era tarde

- Aoi será cambiada de guardería … no habrá mucho problema, y Mikan será transferida a un internado a Estados Unido, mañana saldrá, le acabo de informar – me dijo para después dejarme ahí parada, tratando de razonar lo que me acababa de decir ¿Mikan se irá hasta el otro lado del mundo?

Llego el chofer quien me aviso que ya todo estaba listo para ir a la escuela, fui al coche y cuando llegamos a la escuela, antes de que entrara, el chofer me dijo que tenía órdenes de esperarme en la entrada de la escuela

Ya veo, así que ni a mí me dejaran acercarme a Natsume …

Llegue al salón y Ruka como siempre me saludo - ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto con su cara que reflejaba preocupación

Le conté todo lo que pasaba, la verdad no tenia con quien desahogarme … solo me quedaba Ruka … solo me dio un abrazo y dijo que me ayudaría pero … ¿Cómo? ni yo tenía un plan en mente para salir de esta solución … "escapar" pensé … pero ¿Qué haríamos? no podríamos ir luego, luego con Natsume … nos encontrarían

Al terminar las clases me despedí de Ruka y al llegar a las puertas de la escuela, justo como lo dijo, encontré al chofer afuera esperándome, me duba al coche y este se dirigió a la casa de Haji

Pero al llegar me tope con Mikan en el suelo con una mejilla roja, una Aoi llorando, una pared de la sala pintada con crayones y una bruja enojada …

Me quede quieta sorprendida … ¿esta bruja se atrevió a golpear a Mikan? – Hotaru – me dijo Mikan con sorpresa sosteniéndose su mejilla roja

Esto ya era suficiente … tal vez nos insulten, pero a que se atreva a golpear a Mikan … es algo muy diferente - ¿Qué demonios les hiciste? – le pregunte a la bruja con la voz más fría que tenia

- Eso a ti no te importa … solo les diré que las cosas de esta casa se respetan, aquí no harán lo que se les antoje – dijo dirigiéndose a Aoi

Pero al tratar de tomar su brazo, yo le avente mi mochila mandándola al suelo - ¡Hotaru! – dijo Mikan alarmada

La bruja se levanto adolorida por el golpe … Aoi lloro mas y yo la tome de la mano – Vamos – le dije a Mikan y subimos corriendo las escaleras y nos encerramos en la habitación de Mikan …

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunte a Mikan mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

- Aoi tomo los crayones y pinto la pared – dijo cargando a Aoi para calmarla, al oír eso me recordó una vez que Aoi pinto la casa de Natsume …

- ¡¿Qué es eso? – había dicho Natsume confundido y alarmado al ver el dibujo o más bien los garabatos de Aoi

- Es Natsy … Onechan y Hotaru Onechan – Contesto Aoi con una sonrisa alzando las manos, feliz

- Onichan perdón … no vi en qué momento paso – Se disculpaba Mikan, mientras yo simulaba leer un libro

- ¡¿Soy yo? – dijo Natsume viendo un dibujo distorsionado, lo cual al parecer había lastimado su ego

- Sip Natsy es muy guapo – dijo Aoi abrazando a Natsume, el correspondió el abrazo, cargo a Aoi, pero en vez de enojarse le sonrió

- Aoi tienes buenos gustos … has plasmado mi perfección – dijo dándole vueltas a Aoi mientras se formaba una atmosfera de felicidad … Mikan sonreía y yo … por alguna razón me sentía feliz … no porque Natsume sea un narcista … si no , porque de una u otra forma el nos quería …

- Vámonos de aquí – le dije a Mikan … teníamos que irnos … regresar con Natsume

- ¿pero como? – me pregunto algo asustada

Por primera vez Mikan tenia razón … ¿Cómo saldremos? no tenemos dinero y si vamos con Natsume, ese sería el lugar donde nos buscarían primero. Sin contestar a su pregunta, saco mi celular y comienzo a marcar - ¿a quién marcas? – me pregunta Mikan confusa

- Espera – le digo para calmarla, después de algunos segundos por fin contestaron…

- ¿Qué sucede Hotaru? – me respondía Ruka un poco preocupado, ¿Por qué?... la verdad casi no lo llamaba ¿para que lo haría? … además me sorprendió que ya se acostumbrara a llamarme por mi nombre. Después de un largo suspiro le conté todo lo que había pasado … claro que lo tuve que resumir lo más que pude pero aun así espero que Ruka entienda y nos ayude …

- Quería saber si ¿nos ayudarías a salir de aquí? – le propuse por fin … estaríamos unos días en su casa y después regresaríamos a nuestra antigua casa, cuando las cosas se calmaran y pudiéramos ponernos en contacto con Natsume … si lo sé no es un buen plan … pero era lo único que se me ocurría

Ruka se quedo en silencio por unos segundos y después de un largo suspiro dijo – está bien … - sonreí – pero aun creo, que eso no está bien – también yo… pensé

Quedamos como es que sería nuestra huida, la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de la casa … - Por el balcón – dije al ver las puertas que daban al balcón … al abrirlas pude ver desde ahí el jardín de la casa … era enorme, pero mas allá no tan lejos se encontraba la reja de la casa … - El final – susurre para mi … después le conté el plan a Ruka … y colgamos

- Hotaru … ¿crees que todo salga bien? – me pregunto Mikan con un poco de preocupación … la verdad ni yo misma lo sé … me limite a sonreírle a Mikan.

Después de algunas horas Ruka me llamo, lo cual me decía que todo ya estaba listo – Vamos – le dije a Mikan y ella tomo a Aoi de la mano … pero … se escucho que llamaron a la puerta … nos quedamos quietas, en silencio y Mikan me dijo – vayan ustedes - ¡¿Qué! Se supone que nos escaparíamos, por ella …

- Pero … - me interrumpió

- Hotachan debes irte y como habías dicho, después ir a buscar a Natsume … yo me iré Hotaru … Haji san tenia razón, así estaré más segura – por primera vez Mikan se vio como una hermana mayor … - Me sentiré más tranquila al saber que tu y Aoi se encuentran con Natsume … váyanse, yo les daré tiempo – me decía con seguridad

- Pero desde un principio tú eras la que nos dijo que no nos separáramos – le dije recordando el día del funeral de nuestro padre, ella me sonrió como lo hace siempre y se acerco a mi

- Hotachan, lo siento por no cumplir mi promesa … pero en cuanto termine mis estudios allá y la familia de mi mamá ya no pueda hacer nada contra mi … te prometo que regresare por ustedes y alado de Natsume – me dijo abrazándonos a Aoi y a mi – volvimos a escuchar los golpes en la puerta … tome a Aoi de la mano y la lleve hacia el balcón, Mikan aun os miraba … quería llorar y decirle que nos fuéramos juntas … pero Mikan tenia razón, ella estaría mejor allá

Baje con cuidado del balcón hacia el piso, ayudándome de una sabana que habíamos atado al balcón … después bajo Aoi … la cual salto y cayó encima de mi provocando que ambas cayéramos al piso …

Me levante y con cuidado nos dirigimos a la reja de la casa, claro que nos habíamos ocultado entre los arbustos para no ser vistas por los vigilantes … al llegar a la reja vimos a través de ella a Ruka esperándonos y a Andou también

- Viene a ayudar – me dijo Ruka al ver que fulminaba con la mirada a Andou

- ¿y Mikan? – me pregunto el otro buscando a los lados y detrás de nosotras

- No vendrá – dije seria, vi que ambos se sorprendían – Vámonos, les contare luego – les dije y Ando subió a la reja … ¿Qué mansión no tenia rejas eléctricas? pensé al ver que Andou no le pasaba nada, tal vez las pongan después de esto … pensé sonriendo

Tome a Aoi de la cintura y la eleve un poco para que Andou la alcanzara, después de que la tenía el paso y se la dio a Ruka … que al parecer no era muy fuerte ya que cayó con todo y Aoi, que bueno que Aoi no se había lastimado … había caído arriba de Ruka …

Después yo trepe la reja y Andou se bajo para poder atraparme, lo logro … qué bueno que no es tan débil como Ruka … pensé suspirando. Pero antes de que nos diéramos la vuelta para irnos, alcance a ver que uno de los vigilantes nos vio …

- ¡HEY! – nos grito, pero nosotros salimos corriendo … subimos al taxi que le había pedido a Ruka y salimos del lugar rumbo a la casa de él. En el camino les conté lo que había pasado y la razón por la cual Mikan había decidido quedarse.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio después, llegamos a casa de Ruka … al parecer sus padres no estaban, solo Tobita san quien se trago la mentira de que nos quedaríamos en casa de Ruka para hacer un trabajo y Aoi nos acompañaba … Andou se fue a su casa prometiendo volver al otro día y así Aoi y yo nos dormimos ya que mañana seria un día muy difícil y cansado. Pero antes de conciliar el sueño pensé ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mikan?

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos y antes de que llegaran los padre de Ruka desayunamos y me dirija junto con Aoi a la nuestra antigua casa, Ruka se ofreció en acompañarnos, pero creí que ya había sido suficiente lo que había hecho además si no se presentaba a clases, sabrían que él me está ayudando … lo cual era obvio, Ruka es mi único amigo.

Después de despedirnos de Ruka en la puerta, tome a Aoi de la mano y me dirija hacia la parada de autobús … Ruka me había prestado dinero … - Vamos con Natsy – me dijo Aoi emocionado, solo negué con la cabeza y le dije que iríamos a nuestra antigua casa

Subimos a un autobús, Ruka me había dicho como llegar pero al parecer no me fije que nos habíamos subido a uno equivocado, ya que después de unos minutos, no sabía dónde nos encontrábamos … suspire bajando del autobús.

Camine con Aoi desesperada al no encontrar el camino… ¿Por qué no pregunte? … por mi tonto orgullo, así seguimos caminando horas y horas, le compre algo de comer a Aoi y ya con menos dinero seguimos nuestro camino… pero no encontramos nada…

Me senté junto con Aoi en una de las bancas del parque, vi hacia el cielo observando que ya estaba atardeciendo… llamare a Ruka… pensé y saque mi celular, pero me di cuenta que no tena batería, en eso una voz me distrajo

- Hola pequeña… ¿te encuentras perdida? – me dijo un señor … el cual no se veía en buen estado … - Ha pero si son dos pequeñas – dijo ahora viendo que Aoi se escondía atrás de mi … en estos momentos es cuando necesito mis inventos …

Tome a Aoi de la mano y me dirigía fuera del parque … pero el sujeto me detuvo, solté a Aoi, quien se quedo quieta del susto … al igual que yo pero trate de zafarme, lo cual no logre

- Suéltala – escuche a lo lejos y vi como Koko san empujaba al tipo lejos, yo aproveche para soltarme e ir junto Aoi, mientras veía como Koko san forcejeaba con el sujeto … estaba sorprendida ¿Qué hacia el amigo de Natsume ahí?

Pero al parecer Koko san no era muy fuerte, ya que el sujeto lo golpeo y lo tiro al piso … y comenzó a golpearlo.

Estaba asustada ¿Qué hacer? jamás había estado en una situación parecida … lo de Ruka aquella vez había sido algo que era cosa de niños, esto era diferente, tenía miedo, solo abrazaba a Aoi quien lloraba asustada…

De repente vi que un chico pelinegro golpeaba al sujeto alejándolo de Koko san … logre identificarlo al ver ese para de ojos rojos, los cuales veían furioso la escena, Natsume comenzó a golpear al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, pensé que lo mataría hasta que vi a Haji san bajar de un auto , deteniéndolo.

- Cálmese Natsume san – dijo Haji san agarrando a Natsume … - las estas espantando … ellas están bien – dijo para tranquilizarnos

Vi como Natsume nos volteaba a ver y se calmaba, cerró los ojos y suspiro, Haji san lo soltó … pero antes de que Natsume fuera con nosotras le dio una última patada al sujeto … que bueno, pensé.

- ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto Natsume preocupado, Aoi no tardo en aventase a el abrazándolo, Natsume la abrazo tratando de tranquilizar a Aoi quien lloraba … - Ya todo está bien – me dijo Natsume extendiendo su mano limpiando mis lagrimas … yo me levante y sin saber por qué, abrase fuertemente a Natsume y comenzó a llorar al igual que Aoi … por fin me sentía segura.

**Fin Hotaru PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Al otro día acudí a la escuela como siempre … la misma rutina, hoy dejare el otro empleo, ya que no hay necesidad de seguir con ese ritmo de vida … también hablare con Hitomi san para avisarle que mis sobrinas ya no vivirán conmigo …

Llegue a la escuela sin ganas de entrar, así que me dirigí a la cafetería para comer algo – Natsume – me llamo Koko al llegar a mi mesa, yo después de lo ocurrido lo ignore … - Natsume la ultima vez saliste sin escucharme totalmente … - yo lo seguí ignorando … la verdad no estaba enojado con él, al contrario , estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

- Natsy – maldito nombre pensé y fruncí el ceño – sabes en cuanto a la pregunta de la ultima vez … pues Natsy ¿Cómo quieres ser su padre, si Aoi es tu sobrina, Hotaru no te respeta y te gusta Mikan? un padre no es así – me dijo suspirando y era la verdad, no podre ser su padre … pero si podre cuidarlas

- pero se las han llevado – le dije a Koko con un tono triste … y la verdad así estaba , Koko abrió los ojos sorprendido … - No sé qué hacer … - Koko me dio una sonrisa

- Es raro ver que Natsume se dé por vencido tan fácil – me dijo Koko con una sonrisa … es verdad me di por vencido tan fácil … debe haber una solución …

Después de la gran plática que tuve con Koko tuve más esperanzas de recuperar a las niñas … así que después de la escuela llame a Haji san para saber si podría verlas.

- ¿Natsume san? – me respondió preocupado … lo cual no me daba buena espina …

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte por reflejo … algo no andaba bien …

- ¿está con Hotaru y Aoi? – me pregunto con preocupación …

- No – le dije con seriedad ¿Qué le paso a Aoi y a Hotaru

- Por favor dígame que esta con usted … no las encontramos, Mikan nos dijo que irían a su antigua casa, pero no las encontramos ahí … no sabemos donde están, Hotaru no responde su celular – me dijo con desesperación … ¿Qué no están?

- ¡¿Cómo demonios no saben donde están? – le grite enojado y es que ¿Cómo que no las encuentran? - ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunte y el luego me conto lo que sabían, las niñas se habían escapado…

- Hm – dije molesto, después escuche como le arrebataban el teléfono de a Haji san

- Natsume – esa voz, era la que extrañaba en este poco tiempo, el cual para mi había sido una eternidad – Por favor encuéntralas … habían ido a casa de Ruka … así que de seguro ellas están por esos rumbos … Natsume por favor – me decía Mikan llorando, no lo soporte mas y le dije

- No te preocupes yo las encontrare … Mikan llama a Ruka para saber donde pueden estar … por favor … cálmate – le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, después sonó la voz de Haji san

- Natsume san, ya tengo gente buscándolas … - me dijo con seriedad, pero lo interrumpí

- Cállate! – le grite , la verdad ya estaba arto … - no las pudo cuidar ni dos días y me dice que tiene todo bajo control … yo las buscare por mi cuenta – dije para después cortar la llamada

Salí de la universidad y llame a Koko para que me ayudara … - ¿y donde buscaremos? – me pregunto Koko con preocupación …

Así que llame a Mikan y ella me dijo todo lo que había pasado, la pobre estaba llorando … así que gracias a Mikan llegue a la casa de Ruu chan y con la ayuda del mocoso, que se encontraba con él en ese momento buscamos a Hotaru y Aoi … gracias a ellos pudimos saber por dónde se habrían ido … así que los cuatro nos separamos.

Mikan me llamaba para saber si las encontrábamos, pero cada vez era más desesperante … llamamos a Haji san para ayudara a busca, tal vez ellos teniendo carro las encontrarían más rápido, estaba oscureciendo y ya me estaba desesperando hasta que vi a unos muchachos que platicaban

- Si pobre sujeto le estaba dando una paliza – decía unos de los dos

- Lo que me da pena es que las niñas veían todo … - decía otro, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento …

- ¿Dónde están esas niñas? – les pregunte agitado a los dos chicos, ellos me respondieron que se encontraban en el parque, así que Salí corriendo hacia allí y me encontré con Aoi y Hotaru llorando, mientras que Koko era golpeado … no se en qué momento me avente contra el … solo recuerdo cuando Haji san me separo de él y me decía algo de las niñas …

Yo fui corriendo con ellas y Aoi corrió a abrazarme … trate de tranquilizarla y también vi a Hotaru ahí … le seque las lagrimas y ella también me abrazo.

Por alguna razón me siento culpable por esto … vi como los hombres de Haji san ayudaban a Koko, así que cargo a Aoi y tome a Hotaru de la mano – Yo me llevare a las niñas – me dijo Haji san al ver que ya las tenia agradas …

Sonreí … ¿acaso pensaba que se las dejaría otra vez?... sentí que Hotaru agarraba fuertemente mi mano y Aoi se aferraba a mi – Ellas vendrán conmigo, yo las cuidare, por eso salieron de ahí y por eso no dejare que se las lleven – le dije a Haji san con seguridad … el solo me vio y después a las niñas … esta vez me aferrare a ellas.

**Continuara … **

Acabe ^^ esta largo… ¿verdad? … la verdad siento que el capitulo me quedo un poco raro O.o pero lo compensare con el que viene … el final … ¿Qué pasara con las tres hermanas? *-* ¿Qué pasara con Natsume y Mikan? … ¿habrá final feliz? O.O pobre de Koko le fue mal … pero fue un héroe a medias ¬¬ … bueno … pues descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo … el cual es el ultimo ^^ solo les diré que Luna visita a Mikan O.O!

Bueno gracias a los que siguen esta historia ^^ y GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIRME HASTA AHORA XD por cierto me sorprendí al saber que les gusto la otra historia O.O estaba así … así que si no la han leído la recomiendo … "Una vez más", la actualizare antes del viernes …

Bueno sin más que decir … nos vemos se cuidan ^^ y de tarea les dejo que lean el capitulo 144 y 145 de Gakuen Alice XD ¿Por qué? … lo descubrirán el próximo capítulo … nos vemos se cuidan XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Como están *-*? Bueno es que me tarde ¬¬ pero … bueno el chiste es que ya acabe … XD Capitulo Final *o* … eso creo? ¬¬ Bueno pues comencemos XD

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni la serie Papa no Iukoto o Kikinasai! en la cual fue basado este Fanfic

**Mi nueva familia **

**Capítulo Final 14 **

**Natsume PDV **

- Creo que por hoy dejaremos las cosas así – decía Haji san mientras me veía seriamente – Por lo tanto atenderemos a tu amigo – me avisaba señalando a Koko, quien ya estaba inconsciente … pobre luego tendré que recompénsalo.

Suspire al ver que Haji san abría la puerta su auto, quería llevarnos a casa – Luego solucionaremos esto – dijo para finalmente subir al carro , sus hombres en otro carro llevaron a Koko y otros se quedaron con el sujeto que acababa de dejar inconsciente.

El camino fue silencioso, ya que todos nos quedamos callados o mejor dicho, no teníamos nada que decir, Aoi se durmió en mis brazos y Hotaru solo veía por la ventana… - Es verdad aun no le avisos a Mikan – dije mientras sacaba mi celular … pero su tío me detuvo.

- Yo lo hare – me dijo serio, vi como el marcaba y comenzaba a hablar, no decía muchas cosas, solo un "si" o "está bien", al terminar la llamada volteo hacia mí y me dijo – Lo mejor será que ya no tengan contacto … así será menos doloroso para ella – después suspiro, "así que ella está de acuerdo con irse" pensé mientras apartaba la mirada de Haji san.

Me dolía, pero también comprendía que ella estaría mejor allá… pero aun sabia que todo había sido mi culpa, por no haber sido más cuidadoso – Llegamos – anuncio el conductor, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tome a Aoi en brazos y seguido por Hotaru bajamos del auto, antes de que nos alejáramos Haji san nos llamo

- Buenas noches – se despidió – Natsume san necesitamos hablar … lo veré pasado mañana, yo le aviso – con eso ultimo el carro avanzo, yo lleve a las niñas dentro, acomodamos todo y las acosté.

- Tío… - me llamo Hotaru , pero antes de que dijera algo mas la interrumpí, diciéndole que ya había todo por hoy, que mañana hablaríamos. Ella accedió y se acosto, mientras yo pensaba en Mikan ¿Cómo estaría? … ¿Cuándo saldría? y lo peor ¿la volvería a ver antes de que se fuera? … ¿seria para siempre?

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Después de recibir la llamada de mi tío Haji, me sentí aliviada, Natsume estaba con Hotaru y Aoi, al parecer todo fue bien al final o eso creo. Decidí esperar a mi tío en la sala, por alguna razón sabia que vendría , además Hinata san estaba aquí, tal vez regresaría por ella.

Espero como una hora, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió – Buenas noches – me saludo mi tío, yo le respondí de la misma manera , pero le dije que quería hablar con él, lo cual accedió.

- Quieres hablar de Natsume san – No me preguntaba , lo estaba afirmando y yo asentí – Después de esto, también he pensado en eso … sin embargo, Mikan … tu situación no ha cambiado … - me dijo preocupado

Yo solo le sonreí, lo sabia … nada había cambiado… bueno, solo sobre mí, pero en cuanto a Hotaru y Aoi las cosas podrían cambiar – Yo lo sé , solo quería pedirle … que deje que ellas se queden con Natsume – le dije con seriedad – ellas no se pueden quedar aquí, solo serán una carga para usted, y para los demás – le dije pensando en mi otra tía – además ellas ya están acostumbradas a Natsume y el a ellas … usted y yo sabemos que Natsume es egoísta, narcista y arrogante … - dije recordando los días que había pasado con Natsume – pero aun así el jamás le haría daño a mis hermanas, por esa razón … - le decía pero él me interrumpió

- Mikan, con lo de hoy se que Natsume san nos les haría daño… y que él las cuidaría , pero no tiene los recursos para eso – me dijo pensativo

Si ese era el problema – Entonces ¿Por qué no lo ayudas? Dales la casa donde vivíamos con mi padre… nadie la ocupa, sería una gran ayuda para Natsume … - dije con un poco de esperanza.

- Eso lo tendré en cuenta, cuando hable con Natsume san – dijo con una leve sonrisa, la cual hizo que Mikan tuviera una pequeña esperanza.

- Gracias – dijo Mikan feliz mientras salía de la sala para su cuarto … tal vez todo vaya bien para ellos … pero para ella … pensaba mientras se paraba en el primer escalón de la escalera …

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**Natsume PDV**

Al día siguiente me dirigí como todos los días a la universidad, Hotaru san había llegado temprano a casa para cuidar de Aoi y Hotaru , según me dijo que mas tarda Haji san quería hablar conmigo … según son buenas noticias, pero al pensar que podría ser algo relacionado con Mikan, Hinata san me dijo que ella pasado mañana tomaba el avión para Estados Unidos.

Al parecer nada había cambiado – Natsy, buenos días – me dice Koko, con moretones en la cara y un brazo enyesad, pobre …

- Buenos días – le saludo un poco desanimado, al parecer el lo noto - ¿Qué te sucede? – Me pregunta un poco confundido cuando suelto un suspiro – El que tiene que estar triste soy yo, mira – me dice señalando su brazo, es verdad. Según me dijo anoche tendrá el yeso durante unas dos semanas.

Suspire al ver que no se alejaría de mí - ¿por cierto Natsy que pasara con Mikan chan? – tenía que preguntarme eso, fruncí el seño, dándole a entender que no quería hablar de ese temas, pero con alguien tengo que desahogarme ¿no? – Se va mañana – le respondo con indiferencia.

- ¡y no harás nada! – Dice alzando la voz, mientras todos nos ven con sorpresa, yo le mando una mirada asesina para que se calme - ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le respondo con frialdad… y es que era la verdad ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

- Por lo menos ¿la veras por última vez? – me pregunta un poco enojado, ¿ir a verla?, no me parece una mala idea ¿pero? ¿Me dejaran verla?, lo dudo.

Sigo mi camino sin responder la pregunta de Koko, mientras escucho que él me dice algo más, lo cual no le tomo importancia y sigo mi camino.

Después de clases me dirijo a la casa y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que Haji san a llegado, mientras Hinata san va con las niñas al parque, el comienza a hablar conmigo.

- Natsume san, he hablado con mi sobrina y creo que ella tiene razón en algunas cosas – dice recordando algo y sonriendo ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? – Ella se irá pasado mañana, creo que usted ya está informado, pero me dijo que se sentiría más tranquila al saber que las se quedan con usted … y la verdad yo también. Aunque queramos no podremos cuidar de ellas siempre y usted ha demostrado que podría hacerse cargo de ellas, solo me disculpo al no ayudarle, es por eso que he decidido que ellas se queden con usted y vivan en la casa que fue de Hajime … ¿Qué dice?

Me podría hacer del rogar … pienso con arrogancia, pero yo también quiero estar cerca de ellas, aunque Hotaru me maltrate, se ve que en el fondo me estima … muy en el fondo. Y Aoi es mi sobrina, me recuerda mucho a mi hermana. – Esta bien – le respondo con una sonrisa … - ¿pero …? – le digo con duda

- Nosotros le ayudaremos, hemos visto que las niñas se han acostumbrado a usted, les dio una familia, algo que ellas necesitaban después de lo que le paso a sus padres, sin embargo, usted entiende que Mikan aun así se tendrá que ir … no me opongo a lo de ustedes, pero no fue la manera de hacerlo – me dice seriamente.

Después de eso llego Hinata san con las niñas, y comimos, Haji san nos dijo que nos podríamos mudar cuando quisiéramos a la casa que fue de los padres de Aoi , yo le sugerí hacerlo mañana ya que tenía unos problemas con la casera, ahora si me iba a correr, por suerte Haji san accedió y al día siguiente nos encargamos de mudarnos a aquella casa … donde se podría decir que había comenzado todo.

Al entrar lo primero que pude ver era la foto familiar de Hajime , Kaoru y sus tres hijas … todos se veían sonrientes y me enfoque más en cierta castaña, ¿desde cuándo Mikan estaba enamorada de mi? y ¿desde cuándo me enamore de Mikan? … es algo difícil de responder, ya que conocí a Mikan desde que tenía 10 años, me parecía una niña muy bonita, sin embargo jamás pensé que esto podía pasar.

La verdad había algo que me tenia inquieto … ¿Mikan me esperaría? , es decir cuando ella regresara, si es que lo hacía ¿podríamos estar juntos? o se enamoraría de alguien más y me olvidaría … pero también estaba el temor de que yo fuera el que se enamorara de alguien más.

Me recosté en mi cama al pensar en esto … Esperar a Mikan, era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza, hasta que alguien llamo a mi puerta – pase – conteste

- Tío – me llamo Hotaru con la misma frialdad de siempre - ¿no iras? – Me sorprendió su pregunta … - Mañana se va, me dijeron que se iría en la mañana, no tendrás tiempo – me dijo con indiferencia

- ¿pero cómo? – le pregunte, ella solo me sonríe maliciosamente y me dijo que la siguiera … así que conocía una forma, era de esperarse de Hotaru, aunque no estaba muy seguro ¿Qué pasara si no puedo verla? pero también ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Así que seguí a Hotaru.

Pero antes de salir me acorde de algo que me dio Kaoru en el funeral de nuestros padres … así que regrese rápidamente y busque entre mis cosas, mientras Hotaru me veía con indiferencia, al final encontré lo que buscaba y era una cajita roja, la cual metí a mi bolsillo y Salí del cuarto, para encontrarme con una Hotaru sonriente.

Hoy sería el día en que arriesgaría todo.

**Fin Natsume PDV**

**Mikan PDV**

Haji san me dijo que Natsume y mis hermanas ya se habían mudado, me sentí feliz al ver que por lo menos algo salía bien … - Señorita Mikan la buscan – me dijo una sirvienta en la sala - ¿Quién? – le pregunte, Hinata san vendría a verme en la tarde. Entonces ¿Quién sería? Mi cara se ilumino al pensar que podría ser Natsume, pero al no le dejaban verme.

- Una señorita llamada Luna Koizumi – me respondió, le pedí que la hiciera pasar, ¿a qué venía? a burlarse … era obvio, o tal vez Natsume y ella … No Mikan, no pienses cosas …

- Hola prima – me saludo Luna al entrar a la sala, yo solo la mire fijamente … ¿Quién se cree? después de todo lo que paso, viene como si nada … Todo es su culpa

- ¿Qué quieres? – le respondí fríamente, ella sonrió y justo como esperaba empezó a burlarse de mi

- ¿Qué sucede? acaso estas enojada … La adorable Mikan enojada… eso no se ve todos los días, bueno ya no lo veremos … - dijo con un tono sarcástico … ¡Bruja! – Solo venia a despedirte … y decirte que no te preocupes … yo cuidare de Natsume – me dijo con un tono coqueto

- El jamás te hará caso, el me va a esperar – dije con seguridad

- ¿crees que él te va a esperar? por favor Mikan, si no soy yo , será otra …además no te dejaran regresar … tal vez puedas hacerlo cuando seas mayor de edad … pero eso será en cuatro años … muchas cosas pueden cambiar en cuatro años ¿sabes?

- Yo… - me quede callada, porque era verdad , quien me aseguraba que Natsume me esperaría cuatro … no más bien tres años, ya que pronto cumpliré los quince … - ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué haces esto? – era algo que le quería preguntar a Luna desde hace tiempo … tal vez Natsume no me espere, pero por lo menos quiero saber , porque Luna me odia

- ¿Por qué? … Tú me quitaste algo que apreciaba, así que yo hare lo mismo – me dijo con seriedad, yo abrí los ojos sorprendida… ¿Qué le quite a Luna? – No me veas así , si sabes a lo que me refiero … mi madre … ella al parecer te aprecia mas a ti que a mi

- ¡¿me odias por eso?! – le grite, porque era la verdad, todo fue por eso … me delato , se trato de meter con Natsume y me despreciaba por eso … - Que ridículo – le dije enojada

- Bueno, la verdad eso ya no importa, las cosas ya están hechas y no me arrepiento de nada – me dijo burlona – Así que Mikan … nos vemos, hasta …mmm … bueno la verdad no sé si nos volveremos a ver … en cuanto a Natsume … recuerda que si no soy yo, será otra … pero aun así deséame suerte. Adiós. – y con esto último se marcho … ¡Bruja! pensé.

Me quede parada pensando en que Luna tenia razón … ¿Natsume me esperaría? , yo si lo haría, ya lo he esperado durante casi cuatro años, podría aguantar más … ¿pero él?

Subí a mi cuarto ya que no tenía ganas de nada … la verdad me entristecía el pensar a Natsume con otra, ya fuera Luna o alguien más, me dolía igual. Me acosté en mi cama y la verdad, solo pensaba o más bien recordaba los días que había pasado con Natsume, también que desde la vez que nos declaramos, el no me había dicho que me amaba nuevamente … ni yo.

Me sentí triste, quería escucharlo nuevamente, verlo y que él me besa… me sonroje al pensar en el beso que nos habíamos dado la última vez, después de eso mira hacia la ventana que daba al jardín y vi que ya estaba atardeciendo, suspire al saber que se acercaba el día.

No sé en qué momento comenzó a llorar, tal vez antes de acostarme o después, pero solo sabía en ese momento que no podía parar, quería verlo, que me abrazara y me dijera que me estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos. – Natsume – dije en un susurro. Tal vez podría ir a verlo, salir de aquí, solo por esta noche y preguntarle si me esperaría, y cual fuera la respuesta me iría feliz ya tuve la oportunidad de verlo una última vez.

Me seque las lagrimas y tome una sabana para poder bajar del balcón … iría a ver a Natsume … quería verlo. Abrí las puertas del balcón, fui corriendo al barandal de cemento y justo en el momento en que ataba la sabana al barandal, vi unos penetrantes ojos carmín que me veían con felicidad y sorpresa.

- Natsume – susurre al encontrar a Natsume al pie de mi balcón, con una sonrisa en su rostro, había venido a verme … y sonreí al ver que no era una ilusión.

Tire la sabana para que el pudiera subir, cuando subió y sentí como el tomaba mi mano, podía sentir su calidez, aun no lo podía creer, ¡el había venido a buscarme! - ¿pero como llegaste? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo entraste? – le pregunte sorprendida, el también lo estaba, mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos, escuchamos que alguien estaba buscando algo en el jardín y antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo mas el me tapo la boca

- Cállate que nos van a encontrar, me costó trabajo perderlos – dijo cubriendo mi boca, yo me sentía feliz ¿había hecho esto por mi? y mientras Natsume miraba a hacia abajo, vigilando que no lo viera el guardia, yo por alguna razón comenzó a llorar – Creo que no nos ven… Hotaru tenia razón … son fáciles de engañar. Idiotas. – decía mientras volteaba a verme y se sorprendió al ver que tomaba su mano y lloraba … la verdad no lo quería soltar si lo hacía, sentía que lo perdería.

El al verme, se entristeció al igual que yo, tomando también mi mano y acercándome a el para unir nuestras frentes … podía sentir la calidez de Natsume …

- Te extrañe – le dije aferrándome a un mas a su mano, era lo único que podía hacer, ya que Natsume solo estaba parado por fuera del barandal, el solo me vio y me dijo que todo estaba bien … que ya no llorara, pero aun así mis lagrimas salían. La última vez que nos vimos, no nos habíamos podido despedir … y al sentir como Natsume suspiraba … algo me decía que el también me había extrañado

Después de haberme desahogado le pedí que me dijera como es que había logrado entrar – Hotaru me ayudo … - me respondió con indiferencia - ¿pero cómo me encontraste? – le pregunte sorprendida, pues la verdad la casa estaba muy grande …

- Hm lo supe porque me estabas llamando. – me dijo con un tono arrogante, a lo cual yo me sonroje , eso no podía ser cierto … nadie llega así a algún lugar …

- Pero yo no te estaba llamando - le dije un poco seria al ver que se burlaba de mi – Si, así fue … me extrañabas tanto que una fuerza extraña me atrajo hasta aquí – me decía con arrogancia, lo cual me dio a entender que ahí estaba el Natsume de siempre … - Es lo más lógico ¿o tienes otra explicación? – me dijo

Yo me sonroje, tal vez si lo llamaba, pero no era como para que llegara a donde yo estaba … - Deja de inventar cosas para verte genial – le reproche sonrojada … el me miro y puso una sonrisa burlona y coqueta al mismo tiempo – Se que siempre me veo genial – ahí está el Natsume narcista -¿entonces no me llamabas ni me pensabas? – Me decía con cara de cachorro, la cual se veía tan tierno e hizo que me sonrojara aun mas – Yo vine aquí porque sentía que me llamabas con fuerza – finalizo con una mirada asesina.

Me sonroje aun mas ya que, en parte tenia razón … - Bu.. Bueno – alcance a decir por lo avergonzada que estaba … - Ya ves que no todo falso – me decía con una sonrisa … yo le sonreí de la misma forma. Pero también me di cuenta que el me estaba buscando, el también pensaba en mi al igual que yo en el. Por esa razón también había venido a buscarme.

- Sin embargo, aunque este aquí, no te puedo llevar conmigo – dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello negro y desordenándoselo aun mas. Podía ver que estaba desesperado … - Maldición – decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Pero Natsume – Lo llame – Estar así contigo es más que suficiente para mí – le dije con una sonrisa, al ver que el se ponía triste – Poder verte antes de que me valla es más que suficiente para mí – mentí – Gracias por venir a verme – le dije con una sonrisa, el me miro sorprendido …

- Entonces, dame las gracias como se debe – me dijo con su voz coqueta, yo me quede sorprendida - ¿Cómo quieres que te las de? – le dije algo confusa

- Bésame – me dijo serio … - Yo siempre te he besado … ya es tiempo que tú los inicies … pero quiero que sea uno como el de la ultima vez – dijo con indiferencia

- Besarte – dije sorprendida y nerviosa … no es que fuera la primera vez , es mas ya me había besado con el, pero nunca era yo quien los comenzaba – Pero yo no sé besar – le decía avergonzada … siempre me guiaba el

- A bueno, entonces me voy – me dijo serio, mientras comenzaba a tomar otra vez la sabana ¡¿acaso si se iría?! Pensé y rápidamente lo tome de la mano … ¡No quería que se fuera!

El me miro con seriedad y me dijo – Vamos solo es un beso … he venido hasta aquí … después de los problemas que tuve para deshacerme de esos tipos y aun después de haberle pagado a Hotaru para que me ayudara – Así es como me encontró – ¿tu no medas ni un beso?

- Pervertido – le dije avergonzada – Date prisa y hazlo o me voy – me amenazo. – Nadie nos mira – me dijo, algo me decía que eso ultimo no era cierto, además tenía la leve sospecha de que estaba siendo chantajeada.

Que mas daba, además era su novia y si no le gustaba como besaba, pues el se tendría que acostumbrar … así que lo mire fijamente y el hizo lo mismo, aun sonrojada me fui acercando a el lentamente , hasta que cerré los ojos, depuse pude sentir los labio de Natsume junto a los míos …¿Qué mas debo hacer? pensé y con la ayuda de mi lengua lentamente fue entrando a la suya, me moría de vergüenza … pero por alguna razón me sentía feliz.

Podía sentir como el tomaba mi mano y yo recargaba la otra en su pecho, quería estar más cerca de el … lentamente comenzó a moverme y el me siguió, después de unos segundos sentí como el era el que tomaba el control … ¿no que yo era la que daba el beso? , pero aun así me sentía muy feliz, pude sentir, atreves de este beso, todo el amor que Natsume me tenia y yo quería también darle a conocer mis sentimientos.

Antes de que nos separamos, pude sentir el aliento de Natsume y un suspiro que salió de su boca … me miro a los ojos y yo me sonroje aun mas, claro, si era posible – Hey – me llamo, yo por lo atontada que estaba por el beso solo le respondí – mmm… -

- Hazlo otra vez – me decía con una sonrisa … yo me sonroje aun mas y me separe de el … pero el me tomo de las manos y me acerco nuevamente – Yo … no puedo hacerlo más – le dije nerviosa y es que mi corazón estaba palpitando más rápido – Tu deberías darlos de ahora en adelante – le dije nerviosa …

- Vamos hazlo de nuevo, un beso no es suficiente – me decía cercándose nuevamente a mí, yo me zafe de el – No , si lo vuelvo hacer , voy a morir …

- Nadie muere por un beso – me dijo para después tomarme de las manos otra vez y dándome un beso rápido - ¿vez? – me dijo seriamente, pero el quería que le diera un beso mas … profundo … no era lo mismo.

Suspiro al ver que no iba a acceder – Esta bien, entonces dime otra vez que me amas, no lo has vuelto a decir desde que nos hicimos novios, dilo fuerte y claro. – me decía viéndome a los ojos

- Tu eres el único que debería estar diciendo eso – le dije avergonzada – Es más, tu tampoco lo has vuelto a decir – le decía sonrojada

- Lo diré después de ti – me dijo con una sonrisa – además aquí la que esta agradeciendo eres tu, no yo – decía arrogante

- Pero… ya… te lo di - le trataba de decir … tal vez esta era la última vez que vería a Natsume y tal vez que le dijera eso … me sonroje mas al decirle … - Yo … - mire fijamente a Natsume – Te amo – le decía para después cerrar los ojos – Tu … idiota Natsume, egoísta – le dije para después comenzara a llorar ¿Por qué lloraba? … como dije antes, tal vez sea la última vez que lo haga … decirle que lo amo ... el fue un idiota y un egoísta, por no haberse dado cuenta antes … de lo que sentía por el …

Cubrí mis manos con mi rostro al ver que no podía parar de llorar … - la parte de idiota y egoísta, no eran necesarias – decía mientras apartaba mis manos de mi rostro y se acercaba a mí, claro que eran necesarias, pensé - Yo también Mikan … te amo – me dijo para después darme un beso casto y al separarnos continuo – Te amo y lo hare para siempre… te amare más que a nada – y junto nuestro labios una vez más.

Al separarnos el junto nuestras frentes, yo no paraba de llorar , me sentía tan feliz … como aquella vez, cuando me dijo por primera vez que me amaba. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar, yo sonreí y el suspiro – Sonríe mas tonta – me dijo acercándome lo más posible a el, yo le hizo caso … amaba tanto a Natsume, que no podía parar este sentimiento, jamás había sentido esto por alguien más y tampoco creí que sería correspondido algún día …

Desde niña me había enamorado de el y no me di cuenta de que di todo lo que tenia … jamás llegare a sentir por alguien más, estos sentimientos que siento por Natsume …

- No quiero separarme de ti , quiero estar contigo, como ahora – le confesé al fin, ya no podía aguantar … solo quería amar a Natsume … solo lo podía amar a el …

- Definitivamente estaremos juntos, como ahora – me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos … eso significa … - ¿me puedes esperar? – me pregunto, lo cual me sorprendió ya que yo quería hacerle la misma pregunta …

- Claro que si – le respondí con una sonrisa – Siempre y cuando, tu también lo hagas Natsume – le dije, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro … el me separo y con me miraba con sorpresa … - ¿hablas en serio? – me pregunto … yo le di un beso – Con esto aclaras tus dudas – le dije con un sonrisa – Te esperare, no importa cuánto tiempo pase … siempre voy a esperarte…

El sonrió – En ese caso – decía mientras sacaba una cajita roja del bolsillo de su pantalón – Toma – decía mientras abría la caja y me dejaba ver un anillo con una piedra roja … muy hermoso … ¿acaso esto significa …?

Tomo mi mano y me puso el anillo – Natsume … - alcance a decir - ¿esto significa que tu y yo … matrimonio … para siempre … - alcance a decir y el me sonrió

- Con esto para siempre eres mía – me dijo acercando la mano donde había puesto el anillo para besarlo – Era de mi madre … mi hermana me lo dio, para esto – me decía un poco triste - Aunque comiences a odiarme … jamás romperás esto – me decía mirándome seriamente a los ojos

- Natsume … ¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio? - le pregunte, el me sonrió y me beso – Ahora que lo sabes … espero que cumplas tu promesa … me decía mientras me volvía a besar … pero fuimos interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba a la puerta

- ¿Mikan chan? … estas ahí … ¿hay alguien contigo? – decía Hinata san del otro lado , yo me espante al igual que Natsume – Natsume … - lo llame

- Me tengo que ir – me dijo y me beso una vez más – espero que cumpla su promesa … futura señora de Hyuga … - yo me sonroje al escuchar cómo me llamo – Nos vemos Lunares – mientras sonreía …

- Espérame Natsume – le dije con una sonrisa y le di un beso… por alguna razón ya no medaba vergüenza … - Ya vámonos – decía alguien desde abajo, me incline para ver que se trataba de Hotaru quien venía con Ruka y Tsubasa … pero lo que me llamo la atención era que Hotaru traía una cámara de video … ¡Nos gravo!

- Nos vemos – me dijo Natsume , para después darme un beso y bajar … - Nos vemos Mikan – dijeron las tres personas que estaban abajo …

Después de eso los cuatro se fueron por el jardín, entre de nuevo al cuarto, cuando ya no alcance a ver a Natsume … después abrí la puerta a Hinata san … ella me dijo que habían entrado a la casa, que por eso estaba ahí, sonreí al pensar que en lo que Natsume y yo hablábamos los demás distraían a los guardias …

Al día siguiente me desperté con un poco de tristeza , pero al ver el anillo en mi dedo sonreí, al saber que Natsume estaría esperando mi regreso … y que después estaríamos juntos …

Tome mi maleta y fui al aeropuerto, donde me encontré con mis humanas, junto a Ruka y Tsubasa …

- Nos vemos Mikan – me decía Ruka pyon con una sonrisa, yo le di un abrazo …

- Adiós Mikan – me decía Tsubasa abrazándome y me susurro – Si cuando regreses te cansas de Natsume , yo estaré ahí – me decía en broma, yo solo sonreí

- Onechan adiós … - me dijo Aoi triste – No llores Aoi nos volveremos s ver – y ella me sonrió

- Adiós Baka – me dijo Hotaru con tristeza abrazándome … - Adiós – le respondí … - Yo cuidare que no ande de libertino – me dijo en la oreja, yo sonreí al saber que alguien tendría bajo control a Natsume.

Después me despedí de mis tíos y camine para abordar el avión y a lo lejos vi una figura familiar … mostré mi anillo mientras sonreía y decía "Te amo" esperando que aquella persona, por lo menos pudiera leer mis labios … y así fue porque el me respondió igual …

Subí al avión solo con un pensamiento … "Te amo Natsume Hyuga"

**Fin Mikan PDV**

**¿Fin?**

¿Epilogo? … ustedes qué dice? O.o por mi parte si … ¿Por qué? … bueno cierta personita me dijo que si quería un final feliz para Gakuen Alice … tenía que hacer uno *o* y lo hare …

Bueno en si la historia la iba a terminar así … lo tenía planeado desde el comienzo … pero me quedo un vacio O.O

Bueno entonces nos vemos la próxima … ahora si ultimo capitulo *o* que les pareció? O.O KYA! Natsume! Bueno saben que en los epílogos solo son cosas felices … ¿o no? … ¬¬

Bueno GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS *-* ME HACEN Feliz ... y dejen comentarios

Nos vemos … el Epilogo lo subiré el viernes de la semana que viene ^^ que quieren ¿gemelos o solo uno? … bueno pues nos vemos se cuidan y Adiós XD


	15. Epilogo

Holap! Bueno pues aquí estamos de regreso con el Epilogo de mi primer Fanfic, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS DEL ULTIMO CAPITULO XD Y POR LEER CLARO *-* y perdón por la tardanza es que tenía muchas ideas y no sabía como ordenarlas ^^u pero después de un mes termine *w* jajaja bueno pues comencemos

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni la serie Papa no Iukoto o Kikinasai! en la cual fue basado este Fanfic**

**Mi nueva familia**

**Epilogo**

_**10 años después… **_

**Mikan PDV**

Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, desde lo ocurrido aquella noche, donde Natsume me había pedido matrimonio. Después de eso fui a estudiar a Estados Unidos, no tenía ninguna duda de lo que Natsume sentía por mí, así que me fui tranquila.

Mientras pienso en todo lo que pase en aquel país, me arreglo, ya que pronto pasara Hotaru por mí… mañana será mi cumpleaños número 25, así que me tengo que preparar para la fiesta que prepara mi esposo. Me veo al espejo para ver si aun no se nota mi embarazo… la verdad es que mi marido se sorprenderá al saber que va a hacer padre nuevamente, he planeado decírselo el día de la fiesta, ya con este serán tres pequeños o tal vez cuatro.

Llaman a la puerta así que rápidamente me dirijo a abrirla y me encontré con Hotaru, quien a sus 20 años, se ve como una mujer muy madura, ella aun estudia la universidad, además al terminar su carrera se casara con Ruka, quien también sigue estudiando. – Baka, vámonos que después tengo que ver a Ruka – dice mi hermana con la misma indiferencia de siempre, aunque pasaba el tiempo Hotaru sigue siendo la misma.

Le sonreí como saludo – Onechan vamos – decía Aoi detrás de Hotaru, ella pronto cumpliría los 15 años de edad, ella y Hotaru Vivian juntas en la casa donde habíamos vivido con nuestro padre, cuando Natsume vio que Hotaru podía sola con Aoi y también a petición de ella, decidió dejarlas solas.

- Esperen – les conteste mientras iba por mis hijos, ellos apenas tenían un año y medio de edad son un niño y una niña, gemelos, Kaoru y Yuka, para mi sorpresa eran la viva imagen de su padre, solo que mi pequeña Yuka tenía el color de mis ojos.

Tome a mis bebes de las manos y subimos a mi camioneta… Llegamos a Central Town y por reflejo vi la cafetería donde había trabajado Natsume cuando era joven… "¿Qué estará haciendo?" pensé, aun que habían pasado casi 10 años, aun lo amaba como la primera vez que lo había visto.

Llegamos a una tienda y compramos los vestidos, Hotaru al ver que llevaba un vestido rojo y pegado, sonrió al ver mi pequeño vientre … - Así que otro – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – parecen conejos, no han pasado ni dos años – yo me sonroje, ¿Por qué Hotaru decía esas cosas?

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la casa que actualmente compartía con mi marido, desde hace ya unos dos años, aunque ya teníamos 6 años de casados.

Llegamos a mi casa y ellas se despidieron con la excusa de que tenían cosas que hacer, así que subí con los niños a su recamara para que durmieran, mientras los veía dormir recordaba el día que había regresado a Japón hace 7 años.

_Había tenido contacto con Hotaru durante ese tiempo , además también tenía contacto con Natsume, por medio de cartas, la verdad ya me había hartado de estar allá, ya que los hombres se me acercaban demasiado, pero gracias al cielo se alejaban cuando enseñaba mi anillo … "Lo lamento estoy prometida" les decía. Cada día que pasaba fuera de Japón recordaba a Natsume y a mis hermanas, siempre me preguntaba que estarían haciendo. _

Veo el reloj y me doy cuenta que es hora de preparar la cena, mi esposo no tardara en llegar.Bajo las escaleras corriendo después de dejar a mis hijos dormidos, mientras lo hago y doy un vistazo a mi casa, sigo recordando aquel día…

_Había llegado por la mañana, estaba muy cansada por el viaje, pero también estaba muy emocionada ya que no solo vería a mis hermanas, también a Natsume._

_Llegue a casa como a medio día, abrí la puerta ya que aun poseía las llaves de la casa, entre y lo primero que había visto era a Hotaru echada en el sillón viendo la televisión – Hola – la saludo, ella solo alzo la mano como respuesta, después de unos segundos reacciono y se levanto espantada._

_- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - me había preguntado sorprendida, le conté que ya habían acabado mis cursos, así que decidí regresar antes, claro no había asistido a la fiesta de graduación, pero eso era lo de menos. Hotaru me había abrazado, pero después regreso a ser la misma Hotaru de antes, la observe detenidamente en aquella ocasión, no había cambiado en nada, solo era más alta, pero su rostro era el mismo._

_- Tu tampoco has cambiado en nada – Demonios ¿Cómo le hace para adivinar lo que pienso?_

_- Bu… bueno digo para cambiar el tema - ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, es verdad ella debe estar en la escuela._

_- No tenía ganas de ir, así que me quede en casa – dijo con indiferencia, mientras veía nuevamente la pantalla del televisor, suspire, entonces supuse que Aoi debería estar en la escuela a esa hora, pero faltaba alguien…_

_- Y… y ¿Dónde está Natsume? – Le había preguntado a Hotaru, ella me vio con una sonrisa en el rostro e hizo que me sonrojara._

_- Es obvio que está trabajando, llega después de las cuatro de la tarde - ¡Demonios! pensé, ya quería verlo, hice un puchero que fue percibido por Hotaru - ¿Y por qué no le das una sorpresita? – me dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa maliciosa, _

_- Si, pero no sé donde trabaja – conteste a Hotaru un poco triste - ¿Me puedes decir Hotaru? – le pregunte con ojos de cachorro, ella me vio y me respondió – sí, pero con una condición – me miro seriamente – no te atrevas a decirle que me viste a esta hora en casa – me dijo o más bien me amenazo, yo asentí, no le diría a Natsume, también me pude dar cuenta que Hotaru le tenía a Natsume por lo menos un poco de miedo. _

_- No le tengo miedo, solo no quiero que me quite mis inventos - ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se entera de lo que pienso? – Porque eres una idiota – me contesto _

_Respiro resignada y subo a mi antigua habitación, limpie un poco y cambie las sabanas, debido al polvo que se había acumulado en esos cuatro años, entro a la ducha para poder relajarme un poco y después me hecho a la cama, veo que aun solo son las dos de la tarde y pensando que aun hay un poco de tiempo, duermo un poco._

_Después de un tiempo, había despertado al sentir que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, entreabrí los ojos y note que a lado mío había una persona pelinegra y alcanzo a ver un par de ojos color carmín, me desperté completamente y me lance a esa persona para abrazarla._

_- Aoi – Grito al tener abrazada a mi hermana menor, me doy cuenta que ha crecido tanto, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela primaria y se ve hermosa_

– _Onechan – dice cuando nos separamos – Te extrañe tanto – sonríe – te vez muy hermosa Onechan – termino mientras yo le sonreía y le digo que ella igual se ve muy hermosa. Después volteo hacia el reloj y me di cuenta que ya faltaba poco para que dieran las cuatro de la tarde, me despido de Aoi diciéndole que tengo que ir a ver Natsume, ella accede deseando suerte y bajo corriendo las escaleras._

_Me encuentro en la sala con Hotaru quien aún seguía en la misma posición de hace un rato, pero en aquella ocasión se encontraba comiendo, me despido de ella y luego ella me dice que el trabajo de Natsume se encuentra ceca de mi antigua primaria._

_Después de tanto correr, llegue ahí , suspire al ver que he llegado a tiempo y me arreglo un poco mi vestido azul, también mi cabello, el cual se me alboroto por el viento mientras corría , me paro de espaldas al edificio, ya que había pensado sorprender a Natsume ¿Cómo? pues cuando Natsume me pasara lo sorprendería abrazándolo por la espalda._

_Pasan unos minutos y comenzaba a desesperarme, pero de repente escucho la risa de Natsume a lo lejos y me sonrojo, pero me sorprendo cuando escucho otra risa "¿Una mujer?" pienso con miedo, y con ese mismo miedo, voltee hacia atrás para encontrarme con un Natsume siendo sujetado del brazo por una chica de cabello rosa, el me miro sorprendido igual que como estaba yo, y se detiene._

_El se había separado de la chica y se iba acercando lentamente a mi – Mikan – Susurro, me alejo de él, sentía ganas de llorar, estaba a punto "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me espero?" pensaba, mis ojos se había nublado por las lagrimas que se acumulaban._

_Natsume sonrió, y después se borro su sonrisa cuando comienzo a llorar, voltea hacia atrás para ver a la chica que estaba sorprendida y después regreso la vista hacia a mí, "Al parecer ya se dio cuenta" pensé con dolor._

_Antes de que Natsume pudiera decir algo mas, salgo corriendo, iba llorando y también recordaba a todas las personas que me habían dicho que Natsume jamás me esperaría. Escuche que Natsume me llama, pero no le tome importancia, quería olvidar todo… _

_Cuando había dado la vuelta en la esquina me tope con un muchacho pelinegro de ojos azules, por un momento pensé que era Tsubasa, pero no le di importancia y seguí mi camino, llegue a casa y ante las preguntas de Hotaru y Aoi pase derecho y me encerré en mi habitación, cuando entre me eche a la cama y comienzo a llorar._

_Después de unos minutos escuche que llamaban a mi puerta, no conteste pensando que sería Hotaru quien llamaba, la verdad me sentí más triste al pensar que Natsume se había ido con aquella chica y no venia por mí, pero deseche aquella idea cuando escuche a Natsume llamarme del otro lado de la puerta_

_- Mikan, ábreme – ordeno, estaba enojado, lo podía escuchar en su voz, no dije nada, pero me levante de la cama e iba a abrirle, pero me daba miedo, ¿Qué me diría Natsume?"Lo siento pero me canse de esperar" pensé. Negué con la cabeza, no, no quería escuchar eso, me acerque a la puerta aun con temor, la abrí lentamente pero solo un poco, pero puede ver a Natsume con el ceño fruncido y una mejilla roja. Después me entere que Hotaru lo había golpeado, por eso estaba enojado._

_- Déjame entrar – me ordeno, yo negué con la cabeza_

_- Di lo que tengas que decir, así – dije con la voz temblorosa, Natsume suspiro con fastidio y forcejeo la puerta para abrirla, lo logro, claro el era más fuerte que yo, después de estar dentro cierra la puerta… pero le pone seguro, lo cual me dio más miedo, se acerco a mi pero como entes, me volví a alejar, pero esta vez me tomo del brazo con fuerza, lo cual me lastimo._

_- Suéltame, me lastimas – Dije, pero el solo me acerco más a su cuerpo y me beso, correspondí ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo?! Había soñado con ese momento durante cuatro años. Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, Natsume me abrazo mientras yo comenzaba a llorar._

_- Si que eres tonta - me susurro y yo lo abrase con fuerza – Ella no es más que una amiga, solo esta de pasante en la empresa donde trabajo, es la novia de el mocoso – dijo con una sonrisa, me separe de él mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos, me miro fijamente – Te extrañe – dijo para después volverme a besar._

_- Lo siento – susurre después de separarnos, el me sonrió y volvió a besarme. Pasaba el tiempo y seguíamos en lo mismo, sentía como Natsume acariciaba mi espalda y mi cintura, me sonroje al pensar que él tal vez quería… _

_- Mikan – me llamo con una voz ronca, la cual nunca la había escuchado en el, me pego mas a él y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo peculiar, me sonroje aun mas, _

_- ¿sí? – respondí nerviosa y lo vi a los ojos, sabía lo que quería, así que sonreí dándole a entender que le daba permiso…_

_- Te amo – dijo para después volverme a besar, se deshizo de mi vestido, poco a poco, tocando cada porción de piel que encontraba desnuda, besando y acariciando. –Mikan – murmuro - Mi Mikan - dijo con la voz entrecortada. Y me tomó en brazos, para colocarme suavemente en la cama, después vi como lentamente se iba quitando su ropa. _

_Después suavemente cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo, acaricié su espalda con un poco de temor, podía sentir su piel suave y cálida bajo mis brazos, sus labios que se deslizaban por mi cuello, sus manos subían y bajaban acariciando mis muslos, todo era perfecto – Eres hermosa – dijo tiernamente._

– _No soporto mas – había dicho, me dio un beso en la frente demostrándome que lo nuestro no era solo un encuentro carnal, si no algo más que eso y después se hundió dentro de mí, el malestar fue breve, pero no era tan grande como la dicha que sentía, "por fin era suya, suya de verdad y el era mío" pensaba, ya nada nos separaría._

_- Te amo – me volvió a repetir y después con mucho cuidado comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, arrancándome jadeos y luego gemidos. Después vino la calma, el se acorrucaba a lado mío, mientras yo me aferraba a él, me sentía tan feliz._

_- Te amo Natsume – dije mientras el acariciaba mi cabello y me sonreía, lo amaba tanto, el me dio un beso mas y me quede dormida._

Suspire y volví a la realidad cuando percibí el olor de algo que se quemaba, ¡Demonios la comida!, corrí tratando de salvar por lo menos un poco la carne que preparaba, pero fue en vano. Me regañe mentalmente por estar pensando en mi primera vez con Natsume y descuidar la comida.

Me deprimí un poco, pero un par de brazos me atraparon, sosteniéndome por la cintura de manera posesiva – Hola – dijo mi esposo en mi oído, me sonrojo al sentir como lentamente comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

- ¿tienes hambre? – le pregunte nerviosa ¿Qué haría?, pero al parecer Natsume estaba más ocupado en otras cosas

- mmm pues si piensas darme eso de comer – dijo mientras señalaba la comida – creo que paso – después comenzó a besarme con más pasión, demonios siempre me dejaba llevar por él. Comenzó a guiarme a nuestra habitación , pero a mitad de las escaleras se detuvo – Mikan ¿Y los niños? – pregunto, la verdad era que en algunas ocasiones, nuestros bebes interrumpían a su padre.

- No te preocupes, acaban de ir a dormir – Dije y retomo el juego besándolo colocando mis manos sobre su rostro, él besa con devoción una de mis manos mientras las suyas se pierden en mi cuerpo.

Vuelve a abrazarme y abro mis ojos sorprendida al sentir cierto bulto que esconden sus pantalones, lo que me indica que el pervertido llevaba un rato pensando en lo que haríamos.

Natsume retoma su juego y seguimos subiendo las escaleras, comenzamos a reír porque mi vestido va desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que su traje. Cuando llegamos a la recamara no nos preocupamos por encender las luces.

Jugamos por unos momentos sobre la cama, el me dice cuánto me ha extrañado en el día y me comenta las fantasías que tuvo conmigo mientras trabajaba, consiguiendo que me sonrojara. Cuando por fin terminamos y me abraza fuertemente, me doy cuenta que, como me dijo, ha pensado en mí, en todo el día.

A la mañana siguiente Natsume se levanta y va a trabajar, claro antes me dice que me espera en el hotel, donde se llevara cabo mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me quedo un rato más en la cama, ya que estoy cansada por la noche anterior, comienzo a recordar nuevamente lo que Natsume y yo hemos pasado en nuestros seis años de casados… después de haber regresado a Japón tarde como un año para casarme con Natsume, sin embargo mi tío Haji, lo había permitido con una condición, que terminara mis estudios y que me embarazara después de terminarlos, accedimos ambos a eso.

Estudie enfermería, al terminar los tres años de la carrera, comencé a trabajar, sin embargo a medio año de estar trabajando me embarace de mis pequeños bebes. Natsume estaba sorprendido, pero alegre a la vez.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la habitación de mis pequeños demonios, sonrió al ver que Yuka sigue dormida, pero Kaoru está molesto por algo, bueno el pequeño había nacido con el genio del padre, he pensado que de grande será un segundo Natsume.

Me visto y visto a mis bebes, mientras ellos juegan en la sala con sus juguetes suena el teléfono, sonrió al ver que se trata de Misaki, si, la misma chica con la que había visto a Natsume aquella tarde cuando lo volví a ver. Misaki es novia de Tsubasa y con el tiempo se volvió una gran amiga, me llama para felicitarme y decirme que irá a la fiesta. Después de terminar la llamada, me quedo pensativa… pero mis niños me sacan de mis pensamientos, ya que tienen hambre.

Pasan las horas y me alisto para la fiesta, claro que mis pequeños asistirán, a Yuka la visto con un vestidito azul que Natsume le había comprado, el decía que era su princesita y se merecía lo mejor, la consentía demasiado, sin embargo… era un padre my celoso. Una vez regreso enojado del parque, alegando que un mocoso se había atrevido a jugar con "su princesa", no sabía si reír o espantarme en aquella ocasión.

Después de Yuka sigue mi pequeño Kaoru, lo visto con su traje miniatura de color azul, Natsume siempre le decía a Kaoru que el cuidaría de su hermana, que no dejara que ningún mocoso se acercara a ella y al parecer le hacía caso, ya que a su corta edad, Kaoru no solo golpeaba a los niños que se acercaban a Yuka, también a los hombres que se acercaban a mí.

Sonrió al ver que mis pequeños están listos, así que yo me comienzo a vestir. Al poco rato se escucha el timbre de la puerta y voy hacia ella, al abrir veo a Hotaru y a Ruka, que van tomados de la mano – ¿Lista? – me pregunta mi hermana y Ruka me sonríe, yo asiento y voy por mis hijos,

Subo a camioneta, me dicen que Natsume les pidió que fueran por nosotros, al llegar al hotel puedo ver a mi Tío Haji y a Hinata san en la entrada, bajamos del carro. Ruka lleva a Kaoru en brazos mientras yo llevo a Yuka, saludamos a todos, incluidas a Ana y Nonoko, con quienes aún conservo una amistad. Sonrió al ver a Natsume que se acerca a nosotros, lo recibo con un beso, mientras el toma en brazos a Yuka.

Sigue la fiesta y llegan al poco rato Aoi y Youichi su novio, después de que Natsume amenaza al pobre chico, llegan Misaki y Tsubasa, a quienes les pido que cuiden a nuestros hijos en lo que hablo con Natsume en el jardín, ellos acceden y Misaki me guiña un ojo ya que sabe la noticia que le daré a Natsume.

Llegamos a una banca que está cerca de una fuente, al parecer el jardín del Hotel es hermoso, me acerco a Natsume y lo beso en los labios, el corresponde y al sepáranos le pregunto - ¿Para qué crees que te traje aquí? – después le sonreí con ternura.

- Imagino que fue para esto – contesta bromeando, mientras se limpia mi lápiz labial de la boca.

- No, en realidad quería decirte que… estoy embarazada – tartamudeo, la verdad era que Natsume y yo jamás hablamos de tener otro hijo, así que estaba un poco nerviosa, Natsume me mira sin saber que decir, más bien, suplicando una explicación - Dejé de cuidarme hace un mes – le contesto ante la mirada que me lanzaba. Se sienta desconcertado en la banca, llevándome consigo. Me abraza y esconde la cabeza en mi pecho. Me sonrojo por su acto y comienzo a acariciar su cabello.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? - pregunta como si no creyera lo que escucha.

- Sí, mi Natsu. Vas a ser papá de nuevo - aseguro separándonos y Natsume aprovecha para besarme de nuevo, me agradece con varios besos mientras me repite infinidad de veces cuanto me ama y lo feliz que es con la noticia.

Después de unos minutos regresamos al salón del Hotel y el cómo niño chiquito que acaba de adquirir un juguete nuevo, comienza a presumir que será padre de nuevo, todos reímos ante las palabras de Natsume y yo aun mas, ya que enfrente de todos me besa y acaricia mi vientre.

Después de recibir los numerosos regalos, se termina la fiesta, claro Natsume y yo nos rutiamos antes ya que nuestros bebes tienen que dormir. Llegamos a casa y Natsume lleva a los niños a dormir mientras yo voy a nuestra habitación. Unos minutos después entra Natsume diciendo que ha dejado a los niños profundamente dormidos.

Me abraza por la espalda mientras besa mi cuello y acaricia mi vientre – Bueno señora Hyuga antes de dormir le daré su regalo de cumpleaños – dice soltando una sonrisa en mi oído lo cual hace que me sonroje – Sabes… me encanta, que a pesar de los años aun sigas sonrojándote como una jovencita – se burla de mi a lo cual yo correspondo con un puchero, el suelta una carcajada y saca algo de su pantalón – Bueno, Bueno, no te enojes Lunares – frunzo el ceño ante su apodo – jajá bueno toma pequeña – y después me entrega una caja, al abrirla me encuentro con una cadena de oro, que tiene como dije un bonito rubí en forma de corazón, lo abrazo y lo beso susurrándole un "Gracias pervertido" en su oído.

El me abraza sujetándome de la cintura – mmm… pero bien que disfrutas de mi lado pervertido – dice con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzamos a besarnos, al parecer mi regalo no es solo la cadena ¿Cómo lo sé? bueno pues lo sé, porque siento como natsume lucha por quitarme el vestido hasta que…

- ¡Búa Búa! – se escucha a lo lejos, Natsume se separa de mí y yo le doy una sonrisa burlona, al parecer Kaoru a interrumpido a Natsume, suelto una risita al ver como Natsume frunce el ceño.

- Bueno señor Hyuga me llaman, lo siento pero creo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión – y salgo de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar como Natsume maldice y entra al baño, tal vez para darse una ducha bien fría.

Llego con mis niños y tomo a ambos en brazos ya que Yuka también se despertó por el llanto de Kaoru, les doy de comer pero siguen despiertos, Natsume entra minutos después y carga a Yuka – Vamos a dormir – me dice mientras toma en brazos también a Kaoru. También me regaña ya que a partir de ahora no deberé cargarlos muy seguido por mi embarazo. Me fascina como Natsume me cuida.

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto, me pongo una piyama mientras Natsume acorruca a los niños, me acuesto junto a Kaoru antes de dormirme me aseguro que los niños duerman, al ver que lo hacen empieza a ganarme el sueño, pero antes de quedar completamente dormida, veo a Natsume que aun sigue despierto y pienso que él será el que duerma al último, ya que el siempre vela por el sueño de nuestros hijos y el mío – Te amo – le digo con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabía, soy irresistible – me responde el tonto y yo me enojo, sonríe y me mira directamente a los ojos – También te amo mi pequeña Mikan – después tomo mi mano y la besa, sonrió y cierro los ojos siendo consciente que al despertar me encontrare con Natsume y mis hijos, claro también con los que vienen, sip con mi nueva familia.

**Ahora si… Fin.**

w ACABE! Kya! ¿Qué tal? bueno siento que hay mucha miel ¬¬u pero la verdad es que así son los epílogos… bueno con esto me despido de esta historia GRACIAS A QUIENES ME SIGUIERON HASTA FINAL Y COMENTABAN… MUCHAS GRACIAS! Comenten que tal les pareció el epilogo *-* ¿Qué tal el lemon? n/n no soy muy buena con eso así que espero les haya gustado, trate de hacerlo tierno ^^ Por cierto la canción con la que escribía los capítulos de este Fanfic es la de Cascade el fandub completo lo pueden encontrar en

Bueno pues nos vemos y espero que Gakuen Alice acabe de una manera similar XD por cierto este 20 de septiembre sale el próximo capítulo *-* Kya! Natsy XD Ahora si nos vemos gracias una vez más… por cierto nos vemos en "Una vez mas" la cual ya llego en su punto O.O!

Nos vemos Adiós *-* CUIDENSE

_Comenzado el 30 de Mayo del 2012 – Finalizado el 31 de Agosto del 2012_

(Dios tres meses O.o)


End file.
